Before The Eyes
by LightMidnight
Summary: Alina is your everyday normal girl. One day, she is hit by a car while trying to save an innocent puppy. Thinking she's dead, she has no idea that she is in Victorian Era, England. Will Alina ever get home? Or is she bound to stay there forever? With help from a certain Phantomhive, Alina hopes that believing will help every step of the way. SebastianxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if you see any typos or errors. Please follow, favorite, and review. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**(Alina's P.O.V)**

"Alina!"

I heard my Mother's voice ring through the entire house.

_Just five more minutes, please…._ I thought tiredly.

"Alina! Wake up! You're going to be late for school _AGAIN!" _ I groaned inwardly, not caring if I was tardy, or even truent for that matter. That school is human Hell, anyways._ Come on, five minutes I tell you._

"_ALINA RENEE CASTRO,_ get up **THIS INSTANT!**" She then yelled. Uh oh, she used my full name. I bet I'm in it deep now. I growled grumpily, and sat up in my bed slowly. "Coming Mom!" I finally yelled back. I looked at my iPhone clock and sighed. What the hell was she yelling at me for? I didn't start school for 30 minutes, and my school's just down the street!

Holding back the curses that lingered on my tongue, I hopped out of bed and walked into my closet to get clothes for the day. I decided to wear a purple long-sleeved sweater that said "Sorry Not Sorry" on it in black letters. I then picked out dark skinny jeans with small rips on the front. After putting them on, I grabbed my black combat boots and laced them.

Standing in front of the mirror, I examined my choice of outfit. I decided I looked decent enough to skip the majority of make-up, and combed my fingers through my wavy brown, almost black, hair. I gently ran my fingers over my highlighted bangs and ends of my hair, noticing I'd have to get them done again soon. I picked up a hairband and pulled the hair in a ponytail.

Running some mascara over my rare blue-purple eyes, I blinked a couple times and set the container down. Grabbing my phone once again, I checked the time. _7:35, still 25 minutes left. That's probably like a record-breaking time or something,_ I thought grouchily. Well, at least I can eat something before I leave.

I trudged downstairs, walking groggily over to the counter plucking an apple off the counter rack.

"Hey, gal. You look tired." My brother, Adam , stated playfully. I took a bite of the apple and chewed. "Yeah, Mom decided that I had to get up WAY too early for school, even though it takes a good five minutes to look this good." I replied jokingly. He laughed and shrugged," Well, you know how she is. School comes before _everything._" I nodded, agreeing.

"Would you two shut the hell up and stop complaining?" I growled at the sudden voice in the kitchen, and turned around to see my Step-Father standing with my Mother behind him. " Everyone has to go through school, even me, who graduated top of all my classes. I say I didn't even need schooling." He said, full of pride. I looked away and coughed under my breath "Smartass." Adam snickered at my choice of words.

"Alina, that's not a nice thing to say to your Father." Mom scolded gently, wrapping him up in a hug. I wanted to gag at their embracing. "Whatever," I grumbled. "I'm going to school. Coming Adam?" I turned to look at said person.

"Of course, I am the one who's driving after all." He replied, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag off the counter. "See you guys later," I called over my shoulder at the couple I somewhat disliked. I'm pretty sure I heard a "Love you honey" and was washed over with a sense of sadness, and stopped in my tracks.

I have always had issues with my family. My brother and I are the only ones that fully get along, and understand each other out of everyone in the house. My Mother and "Father", on the other hand, are somewhat different.

They're like strangers to me. I can't remember the last time me and my Mother have gotten along, or understood each other. She's like a robot, more or less. Basically the point I'm getting at is that we aren't even really family members, anymore. We constantly fight and we have too many differences.

Of course, it wasn't always this way between her and I.

She's controlled by that bastard I call a _Father. _He's not my biological Father, though. My real Father was killed in a car crash when I was 7. Along with my little sister, Zena. I closed my eyes and forced back my tears, remembering the memory like it was yesterday. _I can't do this now, _I thought sadly._ I have to get to school._

I held my head a little higher and walked towards Adam's blue mustang, only to see said person standing in front of it.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, are you alright? Did something happen?"

Leave it to big bro to make me smile, if even a little. "Yep, good as gold. Don't worry. How's about we get goin'?" I said, patting him on the back and getting into the passenger side seat. He smiled and followed suit, getting into the driver's side.

When we arrived at school, I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed to my first period class, which was English. Even though It's been my first subject since Freshman and Sophomore year, I figured I'd do it my Junior year as well since it was an easy A for me.

Walking into the classroom, I sat down and pulled out my journal and a couple pencils. It was then I didn't see my bubbly best friend bounding up to me.

"Ally Cat!" I heard the happy blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl call to me. My eyes brightened and I looked up from my journal to see her standing over me. "Hey, Car. You look happy, as always." I chuckled to myself.

"Of course! I'm always happy to see my bestie everyday!" She replied, winking. I really loved her, she could make anyone's day brighten with a single sentence.

Caroline and I have been friends since the first grade. She and I are complete opposites, but I think that's the reason why we get along so well. She's one of the most popular girls in school, being the captain of the cheer team and the school council President. She's what every girl would be jealous of, and what any guy would want in a girlfriend.

I, on the other hand, am nothing compared to her.

I do know a lot of kids at my school, but out of all of them I only hang out with about four. I did volleyball for my three years in high school, but that's about it. I'm pretty much an outcast. I also don't really talk to anyone, being quiet and keeping to myself most of the time. I haven't been in a relationship before, knowing better because of the drama included in it. I've decided that I don't really have time for it, because college is a main goal I have and only really ever focus on that concept.

I sighed, and raised an eyebrow at her." So, what's up? Anything on your mind? Usually you don't talk to me until second period unless it's really important."

She stuck her tongue out at me."Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight? Since it's Friday and all, Eric and Jazz wanted to watch the new Horror film that came out last week. I for one, would love to see it."

I grinned."That's actually a good idea. I need to get out of that Hell-house for a day. Let me guess, is 7 the time you'll pick me up?"

"Sure thing, I'm sure the other two don't mind what time the movie starts, as long as we're not late to it." She tapped her watch, looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and replied haughtily," Don't worry, we won't be late. Now go sit down Car, the bell's about to ring."

Jazz and Eric were my other two best friends. They've also known us since first grade, and we've always had each other's backs. I may not have the perfect life at home, but thank god my friends always save the day.

Caroline grinned and sat down in the seat next to me, while the bell ringed and Mrs. Downy came into the room.

"Good morning, everyone. Happy Friday!" She said happily. Everyone muttered a hello.

"This morning we are going to write a written draft on what you plan on doing for Christmas break in three weeks. It's cliché, and a little early, I know. But I would love to hear about each of your plans. Next week we will finalize, edit, and read each others work. Now, with that being said, hop to it!" She clapped her hands together and we all got to work. I opened my journal and began writing.

* * *

I groaned and sat down on the school's front steps, tired after the long day of academic torture. Even though I get B's and A's in every subject I'm in, I can't take any more lectures. I feel like my brains about to explode.

"Alina!" I hear Adam call from his car. He rolls down the window and I peek inside the car.

"Do you want a ride home? I know you usually like walking back home, but I was thinking about stopping to get coffee or something."

I shook my head."It's alright, I'll walk today. I feel like getting some sunshine." I backed away from the car and waved to him as he rolled down his window and waved back. He sped out of the parking lot, always acting like a dragster. Must he always make his exit dramatic?

I laughed to myself and began the walk home. I studied the area around me.

I've always thought that San Diego was beautiful, no matter what season it was. California in general was gorgeous. I looked at the birds in the sky, flying south like they always did for Winter. I smiled to myself._ So free, with an endless sky to guide them through their lifetime._ Sometimes, I wish that was me..

I looked back down, and what I saw next startled me.

What looked to be a poodle puppy, stood in the street before me. It was whining rather loudly and licking at it's paw. Not knowing if it was hurt or not, my animal lover instincts drove me to walk into the street and pick up the poor thing.

"Shhhh, it's alright puppy." I soothed quietly to the fur-ball while cuddling it into me.

It looked up at me with big brown eyes and I could feel my heart melt. I was so focused on the puppy, that I didn't hear the car coming straight for me.

My whole life flashed before my eyes, and my eyes widened in terror. On impact, I couldn't feel anything but the darkness claiming me.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It's a little cliffy, I know. There will be lots more to come! I'm just getting started. Review, like, favorite, all that good stuff (; .**

**See you again!**

**~Midnight~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Midnight here!~**

**So this is a new chapter, and I forgot to mention that there may or may not be spoilers involved in the story. This chapter will have Ciel and Sebastian in it! Yayy 3!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Alina's P.O.V)**

_Why do I feel this way…?_

_Why do I feel like I'm being sucked into something?_

I thought to myself, as I saw nothing but black.

So this is what it feels like to be dead, to be cast out into nothing but a soul. I was surprised that I could even think. Shouldn't I be going to Heaven? Why isn't an angel coming to collect my soul?

Unless I'm going to Hell. The thought of that scares me senseless. I have thought about turning to Satan for answers, but I haven't actually gone _through_ with it.

I feel myself beginning to come to, and I shake in surprise. _What the bloody Hell? There's no way I survived that crash! So how am I waking up?_ I blinked my eyes a couple of times, but my vision is too blurry to see anything. I also feel something slightly wet and dripping on my arms. Blood maybe?

I wiggle my fingers only to feel something soft. My vision cleared, and I gasped as I saw the very same puppy I was hit with, staring at me while I'm on the wet ground.

I sat up slowly and examined my surroundings. The puppy jumped into my lap, and licked my hands happily.

I sighed as I patted it on its head. "So, it looks like we're both alright, huh little one?" I chuckled as it barked its little reply.

I looked at myself to see if I was injured anywhere, and I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes that I picked out for school. I was also shocked to see that there was no blood, not even a scratch on me.

_Weird…_I thought as I stood up with the fluffy animal in my arms.

I found a dirt road and began to follow it, walking down it drowsily and looking for anyone to tell me where I was. I felt a big raindrop on my head and looked up as it began to pour down. "Shit.." I cursed under my breath as I began to run for shelter.

I ran for what felt like miles, when I came to an old looking mansion, or what appears to be a large looking estate. Why weren't there any other houses around here? Usually there would be neighbors close by. This is definitely not San Diego. I pulled my hood over my head.

I walked up the cement pathway and looked curiously at the beautiful garden in front of the estate. I shrugged. Maybe they're some richie rich family, I could care less as long as I get out of this rain. I could already feel myself starting to get ill.

I walked up to the large wooden doors and knocked hard enough for someone to hear. It was the middle of the night, so if push came to shove, I'd just have to bang on it.

The door opened revealing a gorgeous man, who looked to be about in his early twenties. He had long black midnight hair, and startling reddish-brown eyes. I felt myself blush, he was _VERY _handsome. Usually the people back at home had different traits, not as rare as his.

I let my eyes travel down his body to see that he was wearing a…butler outfit?

_What is this, the 1800's? No one wears that kind of attire anymore, _I thought curiously to myself.

"Hello, Madame. Is there something that you require help with?" The beautiful man asked. I could see his face switch to an expression of disgust as he eyed the puppy in my arms. His voice was a deep timbre, like the sweetest violin song. Was he a perfect everything? No, probably just another guy.

Here I am, mentally swooning over a guy that I just met and may I remind myself that I don't get into relationships, let alone talk to many guys anyway.

I pulled the puppy closer to me and shyly looked down. "Sorry to bother you, but would you maybe have a telephone or cell phone I could use? I'm sort of lost, and I think my parents would be worried if I was out this late." I spoke quietly.

He looked away from the puppy and eyed me suspiciously. "A cell phone? Forgive me, but I believe I don't have the fondest idea of what that is."

I looked up in shock and gasped, "Wait, hold on. You don't know what a mobile phone is? You know, the small rectangular-like objects that call people from all around the world? You can text on it as well?"

He looked at me as if I grew boobs on my forehead. "Perhaps you should come inside, I would hate for a Lady to get soaked because I haven't invited her inside properly. We do have a telephone, but this "mobile phone" you have explained to me is what we currently don't have." He moved aside and motioned for me to enter.

I muttered a quiet "thank you" and stepped inside with the puppy.

"Sebastian, who could be visiting the manor at such a late time, and not even verifying when they were arriving?" I heard a boyish, but mature voice call from somewhere inside the manor.

The butler, whom has been named Sebastian, escorted me to a large library with a big fireplace. I resisted the urge to run in front of it and warm up.

I saw a boy, sitting in one of the luxurious chairs beside the fire. He had dark blue-grey hair, and azure eyes. He had a large book in his hands. Strangely, his right eye was covered with an eye patch. I tilted my head and frowned a little, seeing that such a young boy would have something like that. _Poor thing, even though he's hiding it, there's so much sadness in his eyes.._I thought sadly. Wait, how could I tell just by looking at him?

"My Lord, it appears that she has been in the rain for quite some time. She states that she needs a telephone, or a…mobile phone, was it?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows in confusion.

I nodded and decided to speak up, "Yes, I think I'm lost and far away from home. Would you mind if I used your phone?"

The boy had a shocked look on his face before quickly replacing it with an expressionless one. "What is a mobile phone?"

I mentally face palmed. Were they like old-fashioned or something? It looks that way.

"It's a device that allows you to text, call, and many other things while it being small enough to carry with you places, and can call large distances around the world."

He rubbed his chin with his fingers and hummed. "Well, I suppose that you may use our line telephone. And may I suggest leaving that puppy o-"

His voice trailed off as he looked at me, a startled expression playing on his young face. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself and instantly felt confused. "What do you mean? All the people in 2014 wear this stuff. Isn't it normal here too?" I felt my eyes widen a little at the clothing the boy was wearing. He was wearing a very old Victorian-style outfit. He had a blue coat with a grey undervest, and blue plaid shorts. He had stockings that went up to his knees, and buckled shoes. Very odd, indeed.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What do you mean, 2014? The year is 1887!"

My mouth parted and shock and I screamed in my head. _Holy shit! This guy can't be serious! What does he mean, 1887? It's Friday, December 3__rd__, 2014! No freaking way! I can't be back in time!_

I calmed myself down with deep breaths and looked at the boy again. "What day is it?"

He raised an eyebrow in question. "It's December 3rd, but why would that matter? Are you some sort of time traveler?"

I scoffed at his words. At least he knew what that was. I bit my lip in frustration. "I don't know, anymore. I'm supposed to be dead, but I woke up in a field and it wasn't the same compared to my home in California. I walked aways and ended up here, at this mansion…"

The boy looked at me and calmly asked, "What do you mean, you are supposed to be dead right now?"

I tensed at the question, not even knowing how to answer that myself.

"With all due respect, Young Master, maybe it is not the best idea to ask her those types of questions right now. She looks startled, and if I may add, if she is ill then it will affect any thoughts or memories she has of getting here."

I let out a sigh, and nodded slightly to the butler in thanks. He simply smirked back at me.

Said Master muttered agreeably and spoke up, "Indeed. That is a possibility." He looked at me, his expression firm and mature. "You will be allowed to stay here as my guest, until further notice of getting you back to your family. It would be bad on my reputation to leave a woman out on the streets with no protection, and would affect my job as the Queen's guard dog. What is your name?"

_Queen's guard dog…So, I'm in like, England? If I remember correctly, In history this is about the Victorian Era. I recognize it by the year._

I pulled down my hood with one hand and smiled a small smile. "Thank you for being so kind, I can't thank you enough. My name is Alina, Alina Castro."

I think I heard a breath catch, but ignored it as I looked at the boy in front of me. He appeared to have a slight tinge of blush on his cheeks and turned away. He then spoke, "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You may call me Earl, or Earl Phantomhive." He then looked over to the butler standing behind me. "Sebastian, see to it that she has everything she needs, make sure she is fed and has the right guest room to her liking."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart, then turned to look at me. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, Milady. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive family. If you have any questions or need assistance, please do not hesitate to call me."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled and held out his hand to me. "This manor is rather large, so allow me to escort you until you have been given a full tour."

I titled my head to the side and placed my hand in his politely. I almost forgot that it was etiquette for Englishmen to act this way.

He led me to a rather large kitchen and walked over to the cabinets, getting out a few cooking utensils. "Is there anything you would like to eat? You must be rather hungry, after that long walk you took to arrive here."

I shook my head, "To be honest, Mr. Michaelis, I'm not very hungry at the moment. My appetite was gone the second I found out I was in the 1800's."

He chuckled and grabbed a few ingredients out of the pantry. "You do not have to refer to me as Mr. Michaelis, for I am just a servant. You may call me Sebastian, I do not mind it. And it is rather unhealthy to skip meals, so I will make something small for you. My Lord has specifically told me to take care of you, so it is my duty, and as such, I will make sure everything accommodates to your needs. What kind of butler would I be if I could not follow that simple order?" He smirked devilishly.

I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish. He was rather persistent, wasn't he? "Very well, thank you. You can make whatever you want for me, I don't want to be any trouble for you."

He poured some eggs, milk, and sugar into a bowl and began whisking it. "Very good, Milady. I shall be done momentarily then."

Something popped up into my head. "Um, Sebastian?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, Milady?" He raises his head to look at me.

"You don't have to be so formal. Everyone calls me Alina, so…that means you're allowed to call me that, too." I looked away nervously. What is _wrong_ with me? He's just another guy? Sure he may be gorgeous, but I've never even blushed at a guy before!_ Just calm down, Ally. He won't notice anything if I play it cool._

He paused in thought and looked back down at what he was doing. "If that is what you wish, then I shall grant it."

I smiled and watched as he poured the dough into a pan. I felt something moving around in my arms, and completely forgot about the puppy. I began to stroke its fur as it curled up and slept in my lap.

I heard a low growl and my eyes snapped up to see Sebastian glaring at the little creature. I raised my eyebrow and began to ask, "Do you not like dogs? Is that why you growled? She won't hurt you, she's much too small for that."

He looked at me and sighed. "Forgive me, Mistress, but I unfortunately detest dogs. To be quite clear, I _**hate **_them."

I lifted my lip in a pout and looked back down to the sleeping ball of fur. "Aw, but they're darling when they look so innocent. Like a little cloud of fur. I still have yet to name her."

Sebastian's lip lifted into a snarl, but quickly schooled his expression and returned to cooking. "Besides, I do not think the Young Master wants a pet in the manor. He probably worries that they will get hair all over the place and make a mess."

"He will not even let me have my beautiful kittens inside due to his allergy, after all…" I heard him mutter. Huh, so he's a cat person? No matter, I love all animals.

I smiled as the puppy moved around in my arms and yawned. "How about we name her Beauty? She definitely reminds me of a radiant beauty."

"If you wish, Milady. I do not care for such simple things involving those mongrels. As I have explained, I do not like them." Sebastian replied bluntly.

I sighed. "It's okay. I'll name her that then. She did survive with me, after all."

He looked at me curiously, but said nothing.

After about 10 minutes, Sebastian placed what looked like a cream-puff pastry in front of me and handed me a fork.

"I have made choux à la crème for you, since you are not quite that hungry. It is a cream pastry from France, and it is small enough for you to nibble on."

I gazed upon said food and hesitantly stabbed my fork into it. I lifted up a small portion piece and put it into my mouth. While chewing, a delightful feeling came upon me and I all but melted into a puddle. This tasted _amazing!_

I closed my eyes in pure bliss and opened them to look at the butler. "This is delicious, thank you for making this for me Sebastian." I smiled and continued eating the pastry eagerly.

Sebastian smirked and bowed slightly. "Why thank you, Mistress. I am glad to see that you are enjoying it."

_Enjoying it?_ I thought._ My mouth is orgasmic because of this damn pastry._ I snickered at my inner dialogue and stuffed the last few bites into my mouth.

"Since it appears that you are finished eating, I will show you to your room. You must be fairly tired." Sebastian stated and began to walk out of the room. I followed suit until we arrived at a large, beautiful luxury room.

The rooms walls were painted a dark blue, and the bed had canopy-like curtains that were blue and purple over it. I walked inside in complete awe, while running my hands over the soft comforter. It was a dark purple. I looked around and saw that the nightstands were black, as was the wardrobe.

"It seems that you like this room, I am glad it is to your liking. If you will excuse me, I will be back shortly. I must go prepare the Young Master for bed." He bowed, and swiftly left me in the gloomy room.

I climbed onto the comforter and sighed, wanting to already fall asleep. This bed was damn comfortable. I shut my eyes and could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

All too soon, I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. I felt my clothes come off and be replaced with a soft, silky nightgown. I yawned as I was put back down onto the bed and felt a blanket being lifted over me. I snuggled into the comforter and began drifting off to sleep once again.

"Goodnight, Mistress." I heard a voice softly say, urging me into a deeper sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So how was this chapter? It might be a little short, but I promise that I will make longer chapters. Please follow/favorite and Review!**

**P.s. Find any errors or typos? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, till next time!**

**~~Midnight~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Andddd we're back with another chapter!**

**I've decided that I will follow through with basing the story on the anime. I won't have the manga in it since I haven't even read it yet (guilty, I know v.v) so it will just be following the anime. PLEASE guys, if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga don't read this, it's a major spoiler!~**

**The first few chapters are some of my own. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC's.**

**Thank you and enjoy!~**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_It's dark…'_

'_Too dark…'_

'_Where am I? What is this place? I'm so cold…'_

I heard a horrific scream in the darkness somewhere around me.

I've had nightmares before, but they were never like this. It was like it would take my deepest, darkest fears and throw them at me no matter how many times I pleaded.

'_It's just a dream,' _I told myself._ 'I'll wake up soon, I just know it.'_

The scream got closer and closer to me, but I couldn't see the person it belonged to. I shivered and held myself, hoping it would be over soon.

I felt hands throw me to the ground and encase around my throat.

"Sorry Princess, it looks like you're out of luck today." I didn't recognize the man's voice as he squeezed my neck harder, surely making bruises. I whined and scratched at the hands, hoping they'd come off.

I then felt cold metal on top of my chest. I panicked even more when I noticed it was a knife.

I couldn't contain what sounded like a scream out of my strangled throat.

The unknown man chuckled and I heard a whistling sound, like the knife was being raised up.

"You're going straight to Hell, enjoy burning in everlasting flames!" The man brought the knife down and I felt it go straight through my heart. I could feel my blood running down my arms. I finally screamed in agony and felt my life come to an utter end.

…

_Mi….._

_Mila…_

"Milady, it is just a dream, you must awaken!"

My eyes snapped open to see the face of the butler.

I sat up quickly and tried to steady my breathing. But it came in short, heavy pants.

I grabbed my throat and tried to suck in more air, fearing that I'd suffocate in the process. I hit my fist on my chest and coughed.

Sebastian patted my back and looked at me with a shocked expression. "Milady, are you alright? You must have been having a terrible nightmare, you were screaming rather loudly."

I looked beside me and saw that Beauty was staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. I turned and looked at Sebastian only to scream in horror.

He looked like the shadow man in my nightmare, knife raised to come down and kill me.

I moved away to the other side of the bed, my breathing still would not come to me.

I tried to take deep breaths, but it was still hard for me to breathe. My panicking was also not helping.

"Milady, you must calm down. You will have a panic attack if you cannot control your breathing." I could hear him move to my side of the bed and kneel in front of me.

I looked up at him again and this time, what I saw was Sebastian. He had a look of what looked like pity and grasped my shoulders. "Deep breaths, let's try that shall we?" I nodded and he raised his hand in front of me, evening its pace with my breaths. "Breathe in slowly, then breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Excellent, see? Everything is alright."

I did as I was told and surprisingly breathed easy again. I moved away slightly from the butler and brought my knees up to my chest, my arms circling around them and my hair falling over my face.

"I'm sorry, I probably woke everyone," I muttered quietly. I felt extreme guilt for being so noisy.

Sebastian spoke up, "I have brought you some warm milk, Miss Castro. It is sweetened with honey and shall soothe your nerves. It also works for nightmares." He chuckled knowingly and walked over to the rolling cart.

I looked up and followed his movements, while he handed me the warm teacup of milk. I steadily took a sip and sighed. "Thank you. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect to have such a horrible dream…"

The butler in black smiled and bowed slightly to me. "Please do not fret, Miss Castro. I will be just down the hall if you need me. Try getting some sleep, for it is quite late."

I nodded and thanked him again as he made his exit out of the room. I set the teacup down on the nightstand and laid back down in the comfy bed.

I tried not to think of the horrible dream I just had and instantly drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up to hear the curtains being drawn back, and felt the rays of the sun shine through my room.

"Milady, it is time to wake up."

I blinked open one of my eyes and growled a little. "Can't I just sleep for five more minutes, please?" I begged to Sebastian. Huh, funny. My sleeping habits still are the same.

"Forgive me, Milady, but they are my Young Lord's orders. He has specifically told me to wake you up so he can ask you the questions he meant to yesterday." He poured some tea into a teacup and set it down on the nightstand next to me.

I closed my eyes again and pulled the blanket tighter around me. I heard a sigh as I felt it being torn back away from my slightly warm body, and instantly felt the cold air attack me.

"Milady, please. I must keep up with the schedule. Being a guest, it is rather fortunate that you do the same as well."

I groaned and sat up in the bed, "Okay, okay. I'm up." I said weakly. I looked over on the left side of me to see a black ball of fur curled up on the pillow. I chuckled to myself and stroked Beauty's fur, her form stretching and continuing sleep.

Sebastian smirked and handed me the teacup, "I have also prepared a bath for you, so you can clean up rather nicely once you get dressed."

I raised an eyebrow while sipping the tea. I didn't know that I could take one yet, I thought that Ciel would want to talk to me first. Shrugging, I stepped out of bed and bounded over to the bathroom, and saw the already filled bathtub with bubbles peeking out of the sides. Well at least there's bubbles, I could never take my baths without them.

I bounded inside and turned to look at the butler. "Thank you, I can take care of the rest here myself."

He smirked devilishly, "Oh no, Miss Castro. It is my duty to help you prepare for the day. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even help our guest bathe?" He walked over to me, a predator eyeing his prey.

I blushed furiously and backed away slowly. "S-Sebastian! That's not necessary, I can bathe on my own! I'm not helpless!" He continued stalking me until my back hit the rim of the bathtub.

He closed his eyes and kept that damn satanic smile on his face. "You needn't worry, I will not look at your body. It would be extremely rude to gaze upon you in such a nude state. I will only help you wash what you cannot reach."

I huffed angrily and stomped my foot. "Really, Sebastian. I can wash everything alone!"

He sighed in irritation. "I will be wearing a blindfold and will respect the places you do not want me to wash. So there is no need to worry."

I looked down, finding the floor more attractive then him. I racked my brain for more complaints, but couldn't find any. Finally, I sighed and looked back up at the handsome butler. "Alright, fine. But no peeking, understood?"

He again plastered the smirk onto his face, bowing with his hand over his heart. "I will respect your wishes. Now please, we must hurry so we aren't behind schedule."

I sighed and unbuttoned the buttons on the front of my nightgo-W-Wait, wasn't I wearing my other clothes when I fell asleep? I just noticed now I was dressed in the silky nightgown. A blush creeped up my neck, That sneaky devil changed my clothes!

I glared at said butler. "Turn around, and don't look until I get into the bath."

Sebastian had a look of amusement on his face while he did what he was told.

I quickly slipped the nightgown off and got into the bath, the warm water welcoming my cold skin. I sighed in content as I picked up the bubbles and blew them. "Alright, you can turn around now." I stated, watching him turn around to look at me.

He then put the blindfold around his head. Raising his sleeves, he grabbed some shampoo, a sponge, and soap while sitting down next to the tub. He grabbed some water with his hands and splashed it onto my hair. Then, he squirted some shampoo onto his hands and rubbed it into my blackened locks.

"Your hair is quite different. I have never seen someone with more then one color.." He referred to my blonde highlighted tips. I tensed and looked over my shoulder at him. "How did you know? Can you see through that blindfold?!" I glared at Sebastian while his smirk widened and continued shampooing my hair.

"Not at all, Milady. I just merely noticed it the day you arrived here."

I opened my mouth to form an 'O' and turned back around while lathering bubbles onto my arms, "Well, where I come from, a lot of people get their hair turned more then one color, or they put in highlights to add more charm."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Forgive me for asking, but what are highlights?"

I giggled a little and explained, "Highlights are when you die a part of your hair, or your whole head in the same or different color your hair is. It usually is very damaging to it, though. I only did it once because I don't want my hair to dry out. It will probably be my last time as well."

He nodded in realization and washed the shampoo out. "That is very interesting indeed." I could of sworn I heard a 'humans are so interesting' added, but quickly ignored it.

He picked up the bar of soap and was about to wash my shoulders with it when I snatched it out of his hands before it could make contact with my skin. He paused and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Thank you but that's all I'll be needing help with. I can wash my body on my own, I promise I'll be quick."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Alright, but try not to be more then three minutes." He then got up from his seat and retreated out of the door.

I worked quickly, washing all of my skin and private areas thoroughly before draining the bath and stepping out. I grabbed a big white fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself. Grabbing another smaller one, I rubbed my hair with it and dried it.

Sebastian peeked his head through the door, still wearing the blindfold. "Three minutes is up, are you finished Milady?"

"Yes," I clarified. "But where are my clothes?"

The butler smirked and walked into the bathroom, approaching me. "Ah, this is where we might have some issues."

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I backed away slowly from Sebastian and my back hit the bedpost.

"I am NOT wearing that. That's death staring me in the face." I was referring to the corset said stoic butler was coming at me with.

He sighed for about the tenth time and spoke irritably, "Milady, it is required that a lady of this era wears proper attire. It was my Master's order for you to be dressed as such." He continued approaching me with the death contraption.

I snarled and swiped at him, refusing to let that…that THING wrap around my organs.

"I said NO!"

Seeing as he was a little distracted at my sudden yell, I lunged for the door and bolted down the hall, never once looking back.

I turned into what looked like another guest bedroom, and looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. I spotted a large wardrobe and opened it to crawl inside, shutting the doors softly and covering myself with the clothes.

I heard light footsteps enter the room and I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my heavy breathing. The steps moved around and I could hear them stop in front of the wardrobe.

'_Please, don't look inside. Pleasepleaseplease…' _I begged in my head.

I heard the footsteps walk away from the wardrobe and out the door. I sighed a huge breath of relief and opened the door, poking my head out to study the room. Gladly, I saw that whoever came in the room(Most likely Sebastian)had left.

Cautiously, I stepped out and quietly moved out the door. I bounded down the hall of the magnificent manor and looked for a room to get clothes out of. As I continued walking, I bumped into something rather soft and peeked my head up, only to scramble back in fear.

"It is pointless to run from me, Milady. I will carry out my Lord's orders, and you will let me dress you." I sensed the angry and irritated aura coming from the butler and I cowered below his tall stature. I don't know exactly how I could sense it, but to hell with it, I have other important things to worry about like not getting caught by Sebastian.

I shook my head furiously and turned my tail, ready to run. Unfortunately, I was too slow and I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the air. Sebastian walked down the hall with me in his arms while I scratched and kicked at him.

"As I have said, it is pointless." He smirked and held onto me tighter so I wouldn't escape his grasp.

I growled and decided to do something very unladylike.

I bit him, my teeth sinking into his forearm, breaking through his coat and piercing some of his skin. I tasted metallic in my mouth and I didn't let go.

However, Sebastian just chuckled at me and proceeded walking. "You may do all the damage you wish to me Milady, but I am not letting go until you are in a corset."

I released his arm, coughing a little bit at the taste and wiped it clean from my mouth. I slumped in defeat as he brought me back into my bedroom and set me down gently. How did that not hurt him? I drew blood too.

I decided that I had no other choice. "Promise that you won't tie it so tightly?" I pleaded with him and turned around, grabbing the bedpost.

I could practically hear his smirk. "If that is what you want, I will do so. We are already behind schedule, so let us hurry."

I felt the corset being wrapped around my waist and tighten as Sebastian pulled on the strings. It tightened to the point where I whimpered, a little loudly then I intended to. I held onto my abdomen and tried evening my breathing while I glanced at the bed and saw Beauty staring at me with her lovely brown eyes.

I smiled tightly and extended a hand to her. She wagged her tail happily, and rubbed her head into my hand, as if trying to comfort me. What a little sweetheart she was.

"I am all finished, Milady."

I turned around and sighed, the corset limiting most of my breathing. I pouted and complained to Sebastian, "It's so tight, can't you do it a little looser?"

He shook his head. "That is as loose as I can do it for you. Any looser and it would deform your body."

I nodded, deciding that this was for the best to not upset anyone else. Sebastian turned around and brought back a dress from the wardrobe.

"Lift up your arms over your head." He instructed.

I did as I was told and felt the gown come down over me. As he finished tidying up anything out of the ordinary, he stepped back and allowed me to look in the mirror.

I let my eyes follow down the beautiful dress, taking in all of its glory. The dress was a dark blue color, with tiny sequins around the neck, breast area, waist, and peeked out at the bottom of the dress. It consisted of different material here and there, like satin, and it was all the same blue. In all, it was a rather beautiful dress. I would of loved to wear it with the corset OFF.

Sebastian grabbed a brush off of the nightstand and brushed through my dark brown locks that fell down towards my waist. I turned my gaze away from the mirror and gasped as I saw my schoolbag sitting next to the bed. I mentally face palmed. '_How the hell did I not notice that there? It has my fucking cellphone in it! Dammit all, I must of forgotten since I was running rather carelessly. I really need a good punch in the face.'_

The handsome butler followed my line of sight. "Ah yes, that. You dropped it in front of the manor so I took the liberty of placing it inside your room. Do forgive me for not telling you sooner."

I shook my head and smiled in the mirror at him. "Thank you for that. I completely forgot about it since I was so stressed. The fault is mine."

Sebastian finished my hair and decided to let my hair stay down. I guess it contrasted with the dress. Shrugging, I strode over to my bag and unzipped the front pocket to take out two things: My iPhone, and my mascara.

I decided after I spoke with Ciel I would try and see if my phone worked. I walked back over to the mirror and opened the mascara up, applying it to my eyelashes.

Sebastian watched as I put it on, blinking every time to enhance the look. "What is it that you're doing?"

I stopped and looked at him. "This is make up for your eyes. It darkens your eyelashes and makes your eyes stand out more. Here, wanna try?" I asked mischievously.

The butler smirked and denied politely. "It is like the soot that ladies pack onto their eyes, only yours is much more….how should I say, even?"

Aw, I really would of liked to see him wearing make up. The thought is hilarious. I giggled at my inner dialogue and agreed. "Yeah, in some ways I guess it's like that."

He stared at me as I did the finishing touches with the mascara. I felt myself blush and looked away suddenly, wondering what was so interesting about it. I mean, it's only make up. Nothing special.

"You do have exquisite eyes, so this mascara you have so called it makes them stand out more. Tell me, how do they look so lovely?"

My blush deepened and I stuttered. "I-I guess I was just born with them?" I really can't believe he just out and said that! He was trying to get brownie points, the perverted butler!

He smirked at my sudden nervousness and held out a hand to me. "As much as I'd love to look into them all day," There he goes, again. "We must be going. May I take your hand?"

I huffed and placed my hand in his, while he lead me down the hall and into what looked like a library. I saw the young Earl reading a book, his position not much different from yesterday. He looked up at me and a slight smirk appeared onto his face.

"So, Miss Castro, do you mind telling me your rather interesting story on how you came to be at my manor?"

I gulped. This was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Thanks for reading guys! It's kind of a cliffy, for that I'm sorry D: I'll try to do 1-2 chapters every day, and keep up with the storyline. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and favorited my story! I can't wait to share the rest with you. The next chapter will be the start of the anime. Wooh :D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Till next time (;**

**P.s.: Alina's link to the dress she was wearing is on my page, don't forget to sneak a peek! **

**~Midnight~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again, ladies and gentlemen, with yet another chapter (;**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been killer busy :(( Will make It up to you all!**

**In this chapter, I will be officially starting the anime storyline. At first it will be a little bit of my own in the beginning, then will gradually take on throughout the story. Remember, if you have not watched the anime please don't read this story. I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's imagination directed to the anime ;( I also will add a little twist to make it my own. The arcs will be different in wording since I switched it up, but will be the exact same.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for keeping up! Happy reading! ;D**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I sat down in the chair across from Ciel's in front of the fireplace. Truth be told, I didn't want to talk about what happened before I got here, in another time period completely different from my own. I put my hands in my lap and bounced my knees nervously, waiting for what the young Earl would ask.

He looked at me with a stern expression, examining me and slightly smirking as he took in my appearance.

"That dress suits you, I will have Miss Nina make more for you while you stay here so you will have proper clothing to wear." I blushed a little and looked down. Not only did I think I looked ridiculous, but I'd have to wear more dresses similar to this one. It's never easy here, is it?

"Thank you, but I don't plan on staying here for very long, so you don't have to go all out and make a bunch of clothes for me."

Ciel lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "Even so, we don't know how long you are going to be staying here. It might do us good to be prepared ahead of time."

I sighed mentally. This kid was even more persistent then the bloody butler.

"So, how about you start telling me how you appeared in front of my manor, not knowing what time period it was and claiming to be from the future?" He asked.

I looked back up at the boy and hesitated. I really wish I had Beauty here to cuddle with me, that way I had something to hold onto while I explained. "Be prepared for what I'm about to tell you, because this might confuse you a bit." The Earl nodded and waited for me to continue.

I took in a deep breath. "To begin with, I don't think I'm even supposed to be alive at the moment. I was walking home from school, just taking in the scenery a little bit. I love nature, it calms me when I'm feeling stressed. This is where the puppy I brought with me, Beauty, comes in." Ciel smirked at the name I gave the little fur ball, and Sebastian scoffed.

"Beauty was in the road, and she was whining pretty loudly. I couldn't be sure, but I thought she was injured so being the animal lover I am, I stepped into the road and picked her up. It wasn't a smart move at all, I wasn't thinking and then…" I closed my eyes tightly at the memory, remembering my own stupidity.

Ciel urged me on. "And then what?"

I opened them and looked at him, sorrow evident in my eyes. "You know how you have carriages right? Well in my time, we have these automobiles. They run off of gas and electric power, not horses. They are a lot faster. I looked up and before I could even move out of the way, I was hit directly from the car. I was also still holding Beauty at the time I was hit. No human on this Earth would be able to survive something metal hitting them going 60 miles per hour."

"I should be dead, and so should Beauty. But instead of going to Heaven or Hell, or whatever place you go when death claims you, I ended up here. I didn't know how I woke up in a grass field, I mean wouldn't I still be on the same road I was hit?"

Ciel nodded. "I suppose you would. I can imagine if something as heavy as that hit you, you would be throw back a great distance but would be somewhere similar to the place."

"That's where I was confused. I ran all the way here, in the cold, wet rain, and found your manor, Earl."

He put his hand on his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. He sighed and looked at me sympathetically, "I apologize for the things that have recently happened to you, I can't imagine how frightening it is to be put into a place that you are not from. But since you know so much about the time period, I will ask you something very important."

His expression hardened and the young boy I saw before me turned into something dark. "If I allow you to stay here, you will help me with my duties as the Queen's Guard Dog. You will never lie to me, and will become accustomed to acting like a proper Lady."

Wow, this kid was for real, wasn't he? He's like what, 13? And he's ordering me around like a servant? I'm touched.

I laughed, my shoulders shaking violently. Ciel looked at me in confusion. "What is so funny?"

I stopped laughing and gazed at him, smiling. "We wouldn't be human if we didn't lie in our life. You could be lying to protect yourself from someone or something, or protecting_ someone _from something. Basically, lying is a factor of life. It's not always a terrible thing."

"Oh, and what is the 'Queen's Guard Dog'? If I'm going to assist you in this job of yours, I think I should know a little details."

The young Earl nodded in understanding and spoke up, "Those words are full of something similar to wisdom. I will agree with them for now." He cleared his throat. "My duty as the Queen's Guard Dog, as my family has for many generations, is very important in Europe. Mostly, I vanquish all crime and illegal activities in London, sometimes farther out due to Queen's orders. I am on many levels like the Scotland Yard. Does that answer your question?"

I was filled with wonder with what he told me. How did it come to this? How did I, Alina Castro, who was only 16 years old, lead myself to this…this **madness**? At the moment, I didn't really have a choice. If I didn't help this English Earl, then I would be out on the street, on my own if I might add. It was either I worked to get home, or I'd be stuck here forever.

I let out a big sigh and stood up. "Alright, I'll help you with your job. It's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here. I promise I won't become a nuisance."

I stretched out my hand, hoping for a handshake. Ciel stood as well and grabbed my hand, pumping it once. "Excellent." With that simple handshake, I could feel a friendship beginning to blossom.

I didn't notice that Sebastian had left the room until he entered the Library quietly. He bowed. "Pardon my intrusion Young Master, Miss Castro. Breakfast has been prepared. It consists of poached salmon, and mint salad. There is also side dishes of toast and scones. Which would you prefer?"

Ciel scoffed, "I think you know the answer to that, Sebastian. It will always be the scones. Read off today's schedule."

"Today we will be having a guest arrive, Mr. Damian is coming to regard the Funtom company."

Ciel nodded and turned back to me. "It would be wise of you to act like a proper lady of this era while he is here. I wouldn't want him to become suspicious and think that I was foolish for inviting you here."

I grinned. "Of course. I'm not that misbehaved. You're acting like I don't have any manners."

"Let's just hope that's not the first of your 'lies'." I heard him mutter under his breath. Sebastian smirked at his Master's sarcasm.

I huffed and stomped my foot. "Really, Earl. I'm capable of being well-mannered."

Ciel sighed and waved his hand at me pathetically. "Very well, I shall follow through with your words, then. Come, we must dine and then prepare for the day ahead."

I followed Ciel out, following the butler to the dining room. I picked up my skirts and scurried ahead to them, not wanting to be left behind in this huge house. I would surely get lost.

Let's hope that this day hurries through, because this dress is a bitch to move around in.

**XXxXxXXxXxXxXxx**

"So, please explain to me how you three managed to do all of this?"

I peaked around the corner, watching the butler and the three other Phantomhive servants engaging in a serious, albeit scary, conversation.

Mey-Rin, the maid, Finnian, who goes by Finny, the gardener, and Bardroy, the chef. I have met all of them while I ate the luxurious breakfast. I've been told that they're very clumsy servants, and manage to destroy all the work the put into the manor. Even so, I thought they were very sweet and kind-hearted people. I was quiet, careful not to be caught snooping by the pairs.

The servants backed away from Sebastian, who had a very dark aura around him. His face smiled and his calm demeanor was even more frightening then it would be if he was yelling. I heard them whimper away in fear.

The courtyard, once blooming with beautiful exotic flowers, plants and trees from all around the world, was completely dead and gone.

Expensive china sets that were one of a kind were broken and shattered, holding no more value.

The meat that Sebastian had spiced with care was now burnt and charred black, ruined beyond prepare.

Finny was the first one to speak up. Damn, that kid was brave. "I was going to spray herbicide after I was finished weeding…but I accidently left the lid open!"

Next to speak was Mey-Rin. "I was going to take the guest tea set out…" she bawled. "But I stumbled and the cabinet fell.."

Last was Bard, who did not have a look of despair, but one of fear from the butler. "Well, y'See, I saw some raw meat just layin' there on the counter so y'know, I thought I'd cook it…"

They all begged for forgiveness, not wanting any punishment. But Sebastian just calmly smiled.

"I see," He sighed irritatingly. "The fault is mine for leaving everything to be finished all at once."

He took his pocket watch out and looked at the time. Shutting it with a snap, he looked back up at the trio. It was then he saw Tanaka, the fourth servant and house steward, holding his tea and drinking it with his signature 'Ho Ho Ho.'

He grabbed the cup from the man and thought. "Everyone, settle down. We shall make do with this."

He explained his game plan to the servants and with a final yell he shouted, "Now that you have heard that, _**get to work!**_"

The servants scrambled away, leaving Sebastian and I as the only ones in the room.

"Miss Castro, it is not polite to eavesdrop. Please come out of hiding."

Crap, I thought for sure I wouldn't be noticed. I'm so busted.

Walking out with my head lowered, I stepped up to the butler. "Sorry, I heard yelling so I got pretty curious at what was going on. Anything I can do to help you guys?"

Sebastian smirked. "Your assistance is not needed, it is my duty as the Phantomhive family butler to make sure everything is perfect for a guests visit. I should of known the three of them would mess up. It disappoints me, for there is already a guest here and they should of left everything be for the time being."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I won't keep you then, I wouldn't want to get in your way. Still though, let me know if there's anything I can do."

I turned around and was about to walk of the room, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw the butler was who it belonged to.

"Actually, Milady, there just might be something that you can assist me with."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I stood next to Ciel as the carriage pulled up, a man stepping out of it who I assumed was Mr. Damian. I knew it, he looked like a rat. Probably smelled like one too.

Ciel, Sebastian, and the servants bowed at the honored guest of the evening. Being a 'Lady' like I was told, I took on the custom to curtsy.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Mr. Damian. It is a pleasure to do business with you today." The Earl said, his voice carrying a hint of dislike to the Italian man.

Mr. Damian smiled politely and bowed back. "The pleasure is all mine, Earl Phantomhive." He spoke with a hint of an accent. "I cannot wait to see your splendid looking manor. I can already tell that this will be quite a treat."

He then turned to me. His eyes widening and carrying a hint of disgusting lust. I already wanted to punch the guy. "My my, and who is this lovely lady you have here today, Earl?"

I curtsied at him once again and presented myself as politely as possible. "Hello, Mr. Damian, my name is Alina Castro. I have heard so much about you." I smiled as real as I could.

He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it, being a gentleman in front of me. I wanted to cringe in disgust.

Ciel gave a look of disgust as well and quickly wiped it away, returning to his usual monotone expression. "This is also a guest at my manor, she will be staying with me for quite some time."

Mr. Damian stepped back and I quickly pulled away my hand, putting it back to my side. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Castro."

I nodded to him, deciding not to speak anymore to the pig. I still had a ton of insulting to do, considering I knew his reason for being here.

Sebastian led us through the manor, the Italian man commenting all the way. He gazed in awe as he was shown the traditional Kyoto style flower bed. I was amazed how quickly the butler managed to change the dead garden into a Japanese paradise.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX**

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is actually quite remarkable," Mr. Damian pointed out. He didn't really care much for the board game he and Ciel started playing. He kept insisting on chatting about business. I understood perfectly that the Funtom head wasn't really interested in business talk, even though the guest kept bringing up the subject.

"Huh, unlucky indeed. I'm out for a turn." The young Earl stated blandly, mostly talking to himself because of the Italian man who was in his own little world.

"It's important that we don't let this opportunity go to waste!" Mr. Damian smiled gently, hiding the filth that he kept a secret underneath. "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure a larger workface."

"It's your turn."

He looked at the board game with hidden boredom. He did not care for such childish games. "Oh yes, excuse me." He threw the die onto the game board. "Yes and five." He moved the dice.

"As I was saying, it would be beneficial to my company if you-"

"Your body is burned within the crimson flames."

Damian's eyes narrowed at the young Earl.

"Excuse me, but dinner has been finished My Lord, Mr. Damian. Allow me to escort you to the dining room." Sebastian interrupted, walking in.

"Ah, yes. I can't wait to have a taste at what's been prepared! It will be most grand since it's your dinner, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel stood and bowed to the guest, following Sebastian out.

Damian stood as well, following the young Earl. "Honestly, this brat takes too much time playing games for a living." He scoffed.

Ciel turned around and half glared. "Pardon?"

Mr. Damian laughed half-heartedly and replied, "I mean, it's very like children to pick out the most glorious games, their minds are far more creative than an adults. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ciel chuckled darkly and turned around. "Yes, but you must always be careful. 'Children' also always get what they want. If they don't they throw a fit." Damian lifted a lip in a snarl as he turned back around, not letting the Earl see.

**xXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

I sat quietly next to Ciel, waiting for dinner to be served. Mr. Damian took notice of the large table, and sat on the opposite side end.

Ciel gave me a look of annoyance and whispered to me, "Why must you sit so close to me? There's a whole table, it is not like you will not have space."

I shrugged and put my hands in my lap. "Well, I'm use to much smaller tables in my time. I also don't like being alone, even though it may look like it." I whispered back.

"You will give our guest the wrong idea, he could possibly think we have an affair going on."

I scoffed. "He's toast, anyways. And I don't know why you're being so formal with him, he's a pig and you know it."

He smirked and folded his hands on the table, "True."

Sebastian and the servants walked in, carting the dinner. The butler elegantly served the dishes in front of us.

"This is…dinner?" The Italian man spoke confusedly, staring down at the dish.

I took a bite and shrugged. Whatever Sebastian made, I would eat. Honestly, this food is bomb.

Sebastian smirked and bowed. "On the menu today, we have Chef Bardroy's Gyuu-tataki-don."

Ciel raised an eyebrow unexpectedly and Damian sweatdropped, "I was expecting a Kyoto-style dish, or something of the sort…" He wiped his brow and picked up the silverware.

"Mr. Damian, did you know that Donburi was used in Japan during ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers? A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service…_that _is _Donburi!_" The butler replied, dramatically.

I piped in. "This is rather delicious. I'm never disappointed by you, Sebastian."

Said man bowed. "Why thank you, Miss Castro. I am glad you find it appetizing."

Damian finally stabbed his fork into the food and took a bite. His eyes sparkled as he chewed. "Excellent! You never cease to disappoint me, Lord Phantomhive. All the other members in the business lack a sense of humor, and they can't quite make such superb dishes such as this. I was getting tired of elaborate dishes."

Ciel smirked and waved a hand. "I'm honored you think so, Mr. Damian."

I turned to see Sebastian whispering in Mey-Rin's ear, a full blush on her face. I could just barely make out the words….pour…man…glass….wine? Huh, so he was telling her to pour Damian a glass of wine. Why she's blushing over something as ridiculous as that, I don't even know.

The red-headed maid stepped forward, wobbling as she leaned over and was about to poor the wine into Mr. Damian's glass. _'Huh…she looks kind of nervous…' _I thought to myself.

Bardroy whispered to Finny. "Hey, doesn't something look wrong with the little lady?"

Finny shrugged. "I don't know, what do you mean? She looks alright to me."

Mey-Rin poured the wine, only to do so on the table instead of the wine glass. Mr. Damian was busy looking at the manor's garden.

I heard Ciel's intake of breath and the servants quite gasps as they watched the maid screw up a simple task.

Sebastian acted quickly before a drop could get on the guest, pulling the table cloth off with one swoop of his hands. The glass on the table clinked, just barely making a noise.

I blinked in surprise and looked up in awe at the butler. I know that it isn't impossible for a table cloth to be pulled off with tableware on it, but he did it so smoothly. _'He really is perfect…wait, what?'_ I shook my head and focused on what was happening in front of me.

_**Swoosh!**_

Mr. Damian turned back around and gasped in shock. "W-where did the table cloth go?!"

Ciel chuckled in amusement. "Forgive me. I had it removed since there was a stain on it. Please excuse us for our discourtesy and enjoy the rest of the meal."

The guest's look was puzzled as he nodded and continued eating.

I turned around and motioned for the butler to lend me his ear. He complied, bringing his face down to mine.

"I don't know how you did that, but that was completely amazing! You're one hell of a butler, seriously Sebastian."

He stood straight back up and smiled at me. "You took the words right out of my mouth, My Lady."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Damian limped down the hall, cursing every bit of the way as he tried to find an exit to the Phantomhive Manor.

_Your body is burned within the crimson flames, _the voice said, circling all around him tauntingly.

I knew exactly what I had to do. This was going to be hilarious after I was through with it.

I stepped out of the shadows, drawing his attention onto me completely. His eyes widened in horror as he gazed at me, blood running down every part of my body, the white dress I wore stood out against my pale, almost ghostly skin. This stuff was so sticky, but hey, I was the one who decided to use strawberry gel.

"Please…please help me…_PLEASE!_" I screamed and ran towards him, scaring him into the oven while latching the door shut.

I heard him sigh in relief as he thought he was safe in another room.

"What's this? It tastes like sugar.." Damian said in surprise.

Sebastian came from behind me and nodded, while opening the oven's little peek door and glaring at the bastard.

"My, what an impatient guest we have! Tis' a shame that you could not wait for dessert. We use the grease we have inherited from previous dishes to make the flavor more present."

I nudged him over and looked at the sorry excuse of a human through the gap. "You're a greedy pig, did you know that Mr. Damian? Trying to bite off more than you can chew? I wouldn't advise you come back here ever, if you want to live. Consider yourself lucky, today." I opened the oven door and he stumbled out, running away with the good leg that he had.

"MAMMA MIA!"

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx**

I made my way to Ciel's study, opening the door and poking my head through. "Ciel, can I come in?"

The Earl nodded, his back turned to me as he watched the evening's guest of honor flee from the manor.

"I thought I have told you to call me Earl Phantomhive, or Earl, while you are here. It is most important that you keep a lady's etiquette."

I huffed. "I'm not big on formalities, and besides, people in my time called each other by their first names. If you'll let me call you Ciel, I'll let you call me Alina. Please?"

Said person facepalmed and rested his chin on his hand, still not bothering to look at me. Talk about ignorant sometimes.

"Fine."

I snuck up behind his chair and jumped in front of him. "_BOO!_" I startled him.

He yelled and fell out of his chair, breathing heavily. Sebastian quickly came in and looked at his Master.

"Young Master, is everything alright?" He asked.

Ciel glared at me and pointed a finger accusingly. "Do not scare me like that again, Alina! Why are you covered in…BLOOD?"

I laughed, hunched over and about to meet my fate on the ground. "The look on your face was priceless! What, did you think I was a ghost?" I giggled continuously.

Sebastian sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "Forgive me, My Lord for not telling you. Miss Castro was an addition to helping scare Mr. Damian away. I thought it would be quite amusing for her to be included."

I nodded frantically, still chuckling. "Indeed it was very amusing."

Ciel stood up furiously. "Next time, do not be so rude to startle me."

I pouted. "I only did it because you weren't looking at me while I was talking to you. So practice what you preach, Ciel. And…hey, you called me by my name! That's a good start on friendship, right?" I asked hopefully.

The Earl's glare hardened. "We are not friends. We are no more than mere acquaintances."

I felt my smile drop, now being replaced with a saddened look. I looked down, shuffling my weight from one foot to the other. "O-oh…okay…I'm sorry for scaring you, I won't do it again. You must be busy, so I'll go. Goodnight!" I rushed out of the room, heading for my bedroom.

I at least thought I started something with him, but I guess not. Looks like my actions took a turn for the worst.

I sat down on the bed, sighing as I looked in the mirror at my unclean self. I decided that a bath was in order. Swiftly walking into the bathroom, I switched on the water, feeling the warmth of it on my hand. I placed a hand on the edge, waiting for the water to fill.

"Would you like assistance, Milady?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I jumped and turned around, putting a hand on my now erratically beating chest. "Guess I deserved that, huh?"

Sebastian smiled and pulled up his sleeves, grabbing the necessary applies for bathing. "Please excuse my Master's behavior. It has been quite a long day for him, as you can imagine. The stress is going to his head."

I nodded, not bothering to say anything more. I just wanted to get to bed as fast as possible, since I was exhausted.

I quickly bathed, stepping out of the bathtub and drying off with the towel that Sebastian gave me. He turned his back while I unwrapped from it and stepped into a clean, lavender-colored nightgown.

He turned back around, taking his blindfold off and looking at me with what looked to be concern. "Milady, are you feeling unwell? You are not as talkative as you usually are."

I shook my head, waving off his worry. "I'm alright, just tired."

Sebastian nodded and waited for me to get under the covers, tucking me in as he went. "Goodnight, Miss Castro. Sleep peacefully, for we have a busy schedule tomorrow as well."

I yawned and closed my eyes, feeling a hand sweep over my hair, stroking it to provide deeper sleep.

Whatever this butler was doing, it was working as I drifted off.

My last thought was of how I was going to zap this pervert when I woke up, his hand running through my hair.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Again, sorry for the late update! The first episode was never my favorite, even though it was more of an introduction. Thank you to all the people who have viewed and reviewed, I will quickly update many other chapters! I'll also try to be quicker with SebastianxOC moments (;**

**Thanks for reading, like, follow, favorite, all that stuff!**

**Till next time!**

**~M~**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's new chapter time!**

**Again I am DEEPLY sorry for being late on updating! I'm going to continue to be pretty busy from about the 1****st**** of May to the 13****th**** of May. Busy with school, and partial work. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, liked, and followed the story! I'll be short on this author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC's. Thanks and enjoy!**

**xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up to the sound of curtains being ruffled and pulled aside.

"Milady, it is time to wake up."

I opened one eye and stared at the handsome butler. Not in the mood to retaliate his words, I sat up and stretched. "Something smells really good. I'm hungry."

Sebastian turned and looked at me, handing me a cup of tea. "It is a good thing that you are, for I have prepared something that you have said you like."

I recognized the smell immediately, smiling a little and feeling my mouth water at the eggs and pancakes. I remember telling him about a lot of the foods that I use to make for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was a little surprised at the different choice of foods, but said that he'd make them if I wanted him to. I didn't think he was serious, but this just turned out great!

"I didn't know you were serious about making me eggs and pancakes."

He smirked a bit at my words, "Of course I was serious, Milady. One thing you should know about me is that I do not lie."

I checked that down in my brain and saved the thought. Hot as Hades butler does not lie, ever apparently. Check.

"Miss Castro?"

I looked at Sebastian who had a look of puzzlement on his face, him putting the tray of food over my lap. "You looked a bit spaced out. I have decided to bring your breakfast to bed, for my Young Master would get suspicious as to how you are eating different food from his."

I nodded, picking up a fork and chowing down the eggs. Man, I really missed this simple stuff.

As soon as I finished, I stood in front of Sebastian. He put on his blindfold and quickly took off my nightgown. "Forgive me for being fast, Milady. But we have a busy schedule today."

He took a beautiful gray and white dress out of the closet, also grabbing a corset with it. I tensed and backed away, my legs hitting the side of the bed. "Do I really have to put that on?" I asked. "I would like to live till I see my 17th birthday."

Sebastian nodded. "It is required, Miss Castro. Please do not fuss and be productive."

I sighed, turning around and waiting for the corset to once again, squash my organs. I took a look around, pretending not to feel the death contraption tightening. "Where's Beauty? I haven't seen her much lately."

He tightened the corset tighter than usual, and I yelped. "Hey! Easy, you're tightening it too much!"

"I apologize, Milady. I do not know where that mongrel is. Perhaps it is outside, digging holes like the mutts do."

I huffed as much as the corset let me. "Really, Sebastian. The poor thing never did anything to you. If you find her, please let me know. I need to know if she's alright."

I jumped as I felt his breath against my ear. "As you wish, Milady." He blew onto it and backed away, smirking when he saw my reddened cheeks.

I puffed my cheeks out much to his amusement and lifted my arms for him to put on this dress. After he swiftly put it on me, the dress fit perfectly in every nook and cranny. Thanks to Miss Nina, I was able to get fitted properly so I didn't have any issues with my dresses. I have to say though, that woman is very…_touchy. _Every time she got near me, she'd fondle some private part of my body and it made me SERIOUSLY uncomfortable.

I sighed inwardly at the thought.

"If you would excuse me, Milady, I must go and further prepare this morning's carriage. We will be heading out shortly, so please do not slack off."

I slumped down onto the bed, not looking up to meet the butler's eyes. I was still afraid of seeing Ciel after he refused at us being friends. The more I thought about it, the more I pouted.

"Is everything alright, Milady?" I heard Sebastian ask.

I flinched, forgetting that he was still there. "I can't help but feel that Ciel is mad at me. It hurts to know that he doesn't think of me as his friend. I guess it can't be helped, I am pretty much mooching off of him."

Sebastian smiled. "I am sure my Master's feelings towards you are mutual. May I remind you that he was stressed. And what gave you the idea that you are a moocher? You have helped him greatly, considering yesterday you exceled at the job I had given you."

I crossed my arms. "That wasn't enough to pay off me staying here. No matter what, I'll help out even if I am a guest."

I felt him brush parts of my hair, leaving it down and putting a butterfly hair clip in.

He shook his head, probably thinking I was persistent as hell, and waved his hand dramatically at the door. "Well then, I shall see you when you come down to the carriage. Please do not fret about anything else." Sebastian walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I nodded, giving in. It was then I heard a small bark coming from under the bed. My eyes sparkled and I looked under it.

There, I saw Beauty curled up into a ball. She yawned and walked over to me, her ears perked a little at my presence.

I picked her up, cuddling her against my chest. "There you are, girl. I haven't seen you in ages. Hopefully you don't go running off again." I stroked her black, curly fur.

Putting her down on the pillow of my bed, I scolded her "Stay here, Beauty. I wouldn't want Ciel seeing that I still had you with me. I'll be back soon." I gave her one last pat on the head for good measure, and opened the door, walking out to the carriage.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Most of the ride there was pretty quiet. I sat next to Sebastian, while Ciel sat in front of us. I avoided eye contact with him and stared out the window. Whatever he was going to say, I didn't want to hear it. He probably would just pester me, or scold me for leaving without his _'permission'._

"Alina."

I looked up at the Earl, ever stoic, who was eyeing me rather profoundly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ciel?"

He looked out the window, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was rather tired and in a sour mood. I did not mean to yell at you like I did."

My eyes widened in shock. I really thought that he'd still be mad at me. Maybe he does care for my well-being after all.

I felt a gentle smile on my face, "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it." Perhaps he did. "I'm still sorry for scaring you out of nowhere. I'll make sure you're more cautious next time." I winked, making the young Earl blush even more.

He cleared his throat, fiddling with the ring on his thumb. "I am glad to hear that, then."

When the carriage arrived, we stepped out onto the street, walking the rest of the way to our destination. I heard Ciel sigh in annoyance. "Honestly, Finny's strength is nothing but a pain. How could he break such a perfect walking stick?"

I stood close to Sebastian, the cold getting to me. Said butler looked more than comfortable in the freezing weather. I could feel an aura of warmth from him, he was like a human heater. I hoped that he didn't feel me next to him.

"Indeed, Master. Although he does come in handy in other parts of his job subscription."

Ciel nodded agreeably and we headed into the shop.

"Welcome, boy. Are you on an errand for your father?" The shopkeeper asked.

I saw as said Earl's expression hardened. Sebastian walked up to the front desk, showing a picture to the clerk. "I have come to retrieve my Master's walking stick."

The man laughed. "Ah, yes. The owner of this stick." He reached under the counter and brought up the walking cane. It was a black, fine polished, rich looking cane. "I was wondering why it was so short. Now I see, because it will belong to a child-"

Sebastian grabbed the stick with immense speed out of the clerk's hands, aiming it straight for the man's head. My jaw dropped open, staring completely dumbfounded at the butler. Ciel just smirked, like he noticed that was going to happen.

I could sense the frightened aura around the shopkeeper, and I thought I saw a strange blue color covering him. I squinted, staring in confusion. How was I doing this?

"Why, it is a truly magnificent walking stick. I do not detect a single bend."

He dropped a bulging bag of coins onto the desk, Ciel walking out with us in tow.

"Keep the change, good day." Sebastian said to the man who stared in terror at us.

I shook my head, once again walking closely to the suspicious butler. He noticed and rose an eyebrow at me. I blushed and quickly moved away, looking to the cobblestone.

"Sorry, it's just that I was cold and I'm going to be completely honest about this, you're really warm."

I heard him chuckle faintly, and felt something wrapping around my shuddering shoulders. I looked to see what it was and was shocked when I saw that it was Sebastian's coat around my small, delicate form.

I looked at him, seeing him smile at me. "Forgive me, Milady. I will grab a thicker coat for you next time we depart from the Estate. It would be tragic if you were to get ill."

"Thank you.." I muttered, embarrassed

We stepped into the arriving carriage, heading back to the toasty warm manor, or so I thought that it was. Anything was better than this cold.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Damn." Bard said, looking at the chewed up wire. "The furry bastards got to it again." He climbed down from the latter.

"They must really have a thing for cable pasta or something."

Finny frowned. "There's been a lot of mice around this time of year."

"I heard that there were some in London," Mey-Rin stated. "But I didn't think that they would come this far into the city's outskirts, no I didn't."

A white mouse scurried past Finny's feet. He tensed, grabbing a priceless stone column from the wall. "Mouse spotted!" He yelled triumphantly, swinging down his arm with his unnatural strength. Much to his and the other servant's dismay, he missed the little creature, dust surrounding them and smashing the column to pieces. The dust cleared, and the rodent sprinted away unharmed.

"Ahhahaha….Oops, I missed."

Bard shouted, clearing dust off his clothes. "You trying to kill us too, idiot?!"

"Anyways, it's useless to challenge them head on. We have to use our heads!"

The servants nodded in agreement. "I see, so we gotta read the enemy's movements, right?" Finny asked.

Bard nodded, holding up a pot with green goop in it. He was going to feed the mice. Mey-Rin grabbed mousetraps, Finny held up a stray cat, and Tanaka swung a butterfly net around playfully.

"LET'S GET TO IT!" They all said in unison.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stood quietly by Ciel's chair, watching in the shadows as the noble's around us played a game of pool. I decided not to play, since it could look unladylike. I didn't really know any women who did besides Ciel's Aunt, Madam Red. I haven't got a chance to meet her yet, waiting until the game was over to fully introduce myself.

_Click_

The red pool ball slid smoothly across the table. The noble guests all lifted their heads as they heard a woman's shriek pierce the air around them. Words about mice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"How terribly noisy," Azzuro Venel, the Italian man with shaggy blonde hair, said annoyed. "It would appear that there is mice here as well." He hit the white billiard ball.

"How long are you going to let the vermin roam free?" commented an overweight man, who sat in a luxury chair eating a sandwich as it appeared. I didn't know his name but whatever it was about him, made me want to strangle him in disgust.

"Agreed. After all, all they do is forage around for food and spread plagues to the innocent." Spoke an Asian man, dressed in Chinese robes. I think his name was Lau, if I remembered correctly.

"Quite right, Lau." Yep, I was right. The voice came from Madam Red this time. She was wearing all red, as suited to her name. "Will you be passing again…Earl Phantomhive?"

I squirmed in my spot, wanting to play for the ever bored boy. I loved to play pool. I remember playing all night long with my brother when we went to Seattle for our step-dad's job promotion. Lucky for us, but also bad, the bastard declined.

"I will pass, Madam Red. I am not in the habit of shooting a ball that I know will miss."

"Enough, if you will not play then what was the point of you entering this game in the first place?" snapped a tall, old British man.

Ciel chuckled darkly. "I just do not prefer such boring adultery."

"I could always expect this, coming from a _child._"

Okay, I have had enough of this guy. I was seriously _this close_ to punching him in the face.

I took Ciel's pool stick, hearing him trying to stop me but I walked out of the shadows and pointed the stick at the Scotland Yard chief.

"I will be playing for him, then." I stated boldly, walking up to the pool table and sitting on the edge, aiming the pool stick at the white ball. I could feel around the eyes in the room on me. But strangely, it didn't bother me at all.

"Nonsense! You weren't entered in the game in the first place!"

Ciel smirked at the man. "I forgot to introduce my honored guest. She is going to be staying with me for the time being. Her name is Alina Cross. She is going to be helping my duties as the Queen's Guard Dog."

I nodded to everyone, hitting the ball and watching as it sunk a blue one and a red one, both going in separate holes. I smiled, feeling proud of myself for sinking them in.

"What?! That is absurd! A women, helping the Queen's Guard Dog? What would she know about London's crimes?!"

I turned to look at him, walking up dangerously close to the rude fellow. I have decided I had enough of his bitching.

"Just because I'm a women, does not mean that I don't have knowledge about crimes that could purposely or accidently happen. For all that we know, I could be a smarter human being then _you_, Lord Randall." I said, suddenly remembering his name. No matter, he was still a pig.

"Everyone here has their own skills and hobbies. It's what makes us special. A man and a women may lack physical traits from each other, but we are more alike than you think. Our brains work the same way, so what's the difference? I'm going to ignore the fact that you think the two genders are not equal enough. And if you disrespect Ciel Phantomhive's family crest again, I shall not be nearly as nice as I am being right now. Trust me, I can be _much _worse." I was shocked at my own words, not even realizing what I had just said. I flipped my hair for good measure, and walked back beside Ciel's seat.

Lord Randall's face was red in embarrassment. I could tell that if it was possible, smoke would be coming out of his ears. I just knocked the man speechless. Me 1, Lord Randall 0.

Ciel's face had a shocked expression on it, then he replaced it with a smirk and patted my hand thoughtfully. I just smiled, glad that I stuck up for the young Earl.

_Clap, Clap_

"My my, Earl. She is quite the live one." Commented Madam Red. She stood from her seat, walking over to me. "You could be just what the doctor ordered. My name is Madam Red, that boy there is my Nephew. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand, and I politely shook it. Much to my surprise, I wouldn't have to wait to meet her after all.

Lau was the next to stand, putting a hand on my shoulder and drawing me in close to him. I gazed at him, confused at the sudden action of the Chinese man.

"I agree. She is just like a young butterfly on a beautiful flower. Perhaps you should visit me sometime, Alina?"

I picked his fingers off of my shoulder and stepped away, out of his embrace. Talk about weird.

"I would prefer you wouldn't, Lau. She is my guest, after all."

Before either of the nobles could react, Ciel grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the hall.

"I appreciate that you would stand up for me, but in this matter it is crucial behavior. I wouldn't want them thinking you are some average whore with no manners, so be more careful."

I flinched at the words he snapped at me, and my gaze met the ground. Once again, I was being scolded by the ever harsh Earl. Even though the words shouldn't be such a big impact on me, I reacted quickly, turning on my heel and walking up the hall to my room.

Ciel's eyes widened, not realizing what he just said to his gentle guest. "Alina, I did not mean it as it sounded, come back." He called to me.

Of course, another order. I felt a tear streak my face, shutting my door behind me and sliding down to the floor.

Little did I know, Sebastian stood in the hall's shadows, watching our conversation and my escape.

_My, my. _He thought to himself._ This girl is quite the interesting one, indeed. I feel myself beginning to study her without notice._

He chuckled to himself.

_Humans are usually so different. How interesting. This may take some time to figure out._

He turned his back, falling deeper into the shadows.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, how was it? I cut it shorter then intended, but don't worry, I will finish the kidnapping arc next chapter. I apologize if there were any errors, or I made the characters seem like they were a different person. **

**Please rate, favorite, review, and yada yada (;**

**Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**

**~M~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurray for a new chapter!**

**So in this one, I'm finishing up the kidnapping arc. I can't help but feel guilty since I'm not very fast and typing T_T I love to write on paper, but typing is a different story. I'm also sorry if my writing seems sluggish, I do most writing early in the morning or late at night, since that's all the time I have.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! It gives me the courage to keep on making the story! I just totally forgot to give Alina's step Father and Mother names! Their names are Daniel and Kim. Remember, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC's.**

**Happy reading!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Beauty whined and rubbed her head against my leg in an effort to cheer me up. I looked at her, my face showing immense sadness.

Whatever I did back there, angered Ciel beyond limits. I could admit that I went a little overboard with yelling at a guest, but hey, I was one too! The guy was asking for it, especially when he was so rude to him. If that were me, I'd kick Lord Randall's ass right out of my house.

I noticed how my whole being was slowly changing, the more time I stayed here. Usually, I prefer being quiet and not talk to anyone, but now I was a little more carefree and not intending to distance myself from people.

I wiped my face, making sure it didn't look as if I was crying. Sometimes, I hated being weak. I wish there was some way I could just forget all my worries, and be optimistic.

I patted the little fur ball's head, and trotted over to the bed, sitting on the purple comforter. I sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. There was no way that I would be Ciel's friend now. He probably hated my guts.

"_I wouldn't want them thinking you were some average whore with no manners, so be more careful."_

The words the young Earl shouted at me rang in my head over and over again. I know he probably meant it differently, but…

His face was so cruel looking, like he wanted to strangle me. I'm really just too soft.

"_You little whore, what do you think you're doing?"_

My eyes widened as a memory flashed in my mind, clear as day and as painful as it comes.

~_Flashback_~

_I saw my fuming Step-Father enter the room. I was on the couch, eating a pear. I usually ate on the couch when both he and my Mom weren't at home, because there was a strict no-eating-on-the-couch rule. They always thought that crumbs would get all over the place and attract ants or other pests._

"_Oh, Daniel. I'm just finishing up. No need to call people names." I got up off the comfy cushion and made my way to the kitchen, throwing the half eaten pear away in the trash._

_I then felt a hand at my throat, squeezing in a vice grib. I clawed the hands at my throat, gasping for air._

"_First of all, don't talk back to me. I am you Father and you will respect me. Second of all, you know the rules of this household. If you break them, you will be punished like the defiant bitch you are."_

_I mustered all the strength I could and put it into a glare. Snapping back, I snarled, "You are NOT my Father, and never will be. So I'd get that thought out of your head right now, and let me go."_

_In a blind rage, he smashed my face into the countertop, busting my lip open and bruising my jaw. I gurgled out a scream in pain._

"_You cunt! I will destroy you! You're nothing without me! If it weren't for me, you'd be on the streets!"_

_The next thing I heard was a gasp, and felt the hand around my neck loosen. I slumped to the floor, just barely catching a glimpse of Adam pummeling Daniel to a bloody pulp. I laid against the cabinets, just watching the scene unfold._

_After he knocked Daniel out cold, Adam rushed over to me and hugged me to his chest. _

"_Alina?! Alina! Can you hear me?!"_

_I nodded weakly, in too much pain to speak or even move._

"_Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" He said, picking me up in his arms and running out the door to his car. I felt tears streak down my face, so happy to know that I had at least one person in this world who truly loved me. I know I could never live on without my brother._

_Later that evening, I found out that I had a broken jaw, and my lip needed a few stitches to heal. My mom was hysterical at the sight at me so torn, and she stayed by my side all through the night, waiting for me to recover. I was put under anesthesia to have a better sleep._

_Knowing the risk of getting kicked out and being homeless, me and Adam decided to lie about what really happened to me. I couldn't do that to my mother. I couldn't tell her that my Step-Father did this. All it would do is put us in an even worse position._

_I hate Daniel. I hate him so fucking much, I wish he'd just die and my REAL father would replace him._

_Dad, I miss you._

_Dad…Dad…_

"Miss Castro, is everything alright?"

Still in a dream-like state, I couldn't hear the words being shouted at me from the other side of the door.

"Miss Castro, please unlock the door."

Again, nothing.

"Milady, if you are in front of the door, move away quickly."

I heard a loud smash of wood being broken, and I finally regained my consciousness.

Sebastian rushed towards me, taking my shoulders in his hands and shaking me lightly. I didn't pay any attention to him, I could hardly breathe. That memory was so intense, it haunted me forever. Endless streams of tears fell down my porcelain cheeks.

"Are you alright? I had no choice to break in the door, for I thought you were in danger."

His expression then changed to one of surprise. "Why are you crying, Milady?" Sebastian asked me calmly.

I slowly looked up at him, not bothering to hide my distress. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"C-Ciel's mad at me again.."

My body was wracked with sobs, me not able to control any of them.

"He looked so much like my…like…"

"Like who?"

"Like my Step-Father." I said softly.

Sebastian looked confused. "Why is the Young Master upset with you?" He asked.

I shook my head and spat, "Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll have a _very_ creative answer to that question."

He sighed, and put his hand on my head, stroking my hair comfortingly.

I blushed a little at his gesture.

"I apologize greatly for my Master. It seems like he is not use to such different lady guests. He is usually around men, after all. The only woman in the manner we have is Mey-Rin, and she is hardly feminine."

I didn't bother answering.

"He would also like to speak with you. If you were to ask me, I would say that he is perhaps trying to apologize to Milady. It would be best if you would speak to him."

I timidly looked at the door, afraid to even make a move towards it. Whatever courage I had left to leave, was gone.

"Please, Miss. It would both do you and the Master greatly if you discussed such matters."

I let out a small sigh and slowly made my way to the door. "Alright…But if he has nothing nice to say to me, then I'm going to come right back here and barricade myself."

While opening the door and stepping out, I heard the butler say, "Such a gentle soul. Seeming to always be optimistic."

I eyed him suspiciously and shut the door behind me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ciel and I sat in complete silence, giving strange looks at one another. I fiddled with my fingers, waiting for what he would say.

"I am deeply sorry for the behavior I have been giving you for the past few days. I have given you the wrong impressions of me, even after you spoke for me. I will watch out for what I say to you from now on. Will you please accept my apology?"

There he went, apologizing again.

"Do you mean what you say?"

The Earl exposed a shocked expression. "I am being utterly sincere."

"I will forgive you, Ciel, but please try to refrain from being so negative towards me. Otherwise I'll have to keep my mouth shut all the time. Consider it a thank you for letting me stay here." I smiled a bit, deciding to let it go since he has a difficult life.

His lip twitched, looking close to a smile as well. "I am greatf-"

His words were cut short when a black gloved hand clamped around his mouth, forcing him to breathe in a chloroform scented handkerchief.

My eyes widened, and I began to yell for help, only to fail when I felt something hit me across the head, knocking me out cold.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sebastian walked down the hall towards Ciel's study with a cart of tea and dessert for snack.

He knocked two times on the door with his knuckle. "Young Master, may I enter?"

The quietness made him pause.

"Master?" He called again, opening the door.

His eyes widened in shock as he found the study completely vandalized, papers thrown everywhere and the window open with no sign of Ciel or Alina.

"My goodness, this is terrible." He sighed. "The tea and dessert will definitely go to waste now. It will have to be postponed."

His eyes gleamed in challenge.

**XxXxxXxXxXxxxXx**

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning when I felt my head begin to pound with a scorching headache. It felt as if my head was split in two.

I leaned up against something slightly soft. Opening my eyes a little more, I could see Ciel tied up just as I was, his small body layered with cuts and bruises. I felt my protective side kick in and I took a look around the room. Running out of energy, I fell against Ciel and began to shut my eyes, my consciousness fading.

"Alina, you must stay awake. You will die if you do not." I heard him say to me, urging me to wake up.

I breathed feebly, trying to regain my posture. "I…can't.." I said, unsure if I could keep this up any longer.

My ears perked up when I heard something close to an evil laugh. Looking up to see the person it belonged to, I growled rather loudly.

"My, my, _mio carro_. That is some growl that you have." The Italian man with a rich accent stated, walking in towards Ciel and I.

"Shut up." I muttered weakly.

Ciel glared at the man who was looking lustfully at me. I shivered uncomfortably.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the order of the Inghilterra Underworld," the man said, reaching over his desk and taking out a box of cigars. Lighting one and continuing, "Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of your absolute power…you, the Queen's Watchdog. For generations, your family has been doing her dirty work. _You, _the aristocrat of evil."

I snarled, not wanting to hear any more shit spew from his mouth. "Seriously, just shut the fuck up already. Once I get out of these binds, I'll wipe the floor with your ass."

Both his and Ciel's eyebrows shot up in shock, not expecting a lady to speak so repulsively. You can't blame me, I was sitting here, tied up, hurting, and about to possibly DIE. Hell yes I'm pissed beyond measure.

The man swiped my off the floor and held me against his chest. I struggled, kicking my legs at him. "Let me go, dammit!"

He chuckled, tightening his hold around me. "She really is a energetic doll, is she not? Where did you get such a lively one?"

Ciel's glare hardened, a look of complete hatred flowing over his eyes. He even smelled angry…wait, what the _hell?_ How can I _smell _anger? Is that even possible?

"Let her go immediately. I knew it was you all along. The Ferro family's _Azzuro Venel._"

His nose ran down my jawline and neck, me cringing at his touch. "You are correct. You know, little Phantomhive, it is difficult for us who are in the Italian mafia to conduct business. Truly difficult, indeed. You Englishmen all have tea stains on your brains. You should think…what is the best way for people like us to make money?"

"It is Drugs, I assume." Stated the young Earl.

Azzuro grinned. "Exactly right. But once we arrived here, you could not even smell the mellow fragrances we produced- all thanks to you, the Queen's Guard Dog."

"It is by order that the Drugs are controlled," Ciel countered.

The blonde Italian laughed. "Listen to that. Exactly the reason why I hate you Englishmen. The queen this, the queen that, you act like this woman is your own mother!"

As he was distracted, I threw my knee up into his crotch. He yelled out in pain and anger, hitting me across the head with the butt of his pistol. I yelped, feeling more pain at the base of my skull.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror at the display.

Azzuro smirked. "Anywho, at the end of the day, we'd at least like to make some money with you if possible."

"I would rather die a million deaths then work with a scum like you." Ciel stated coldly.

The mafia head's eyebrow twitched in anger and he raised a foot above the Earl, coming down to hit him. In a surprisingly quick attempt, I shielded the young boy from his foot and took the blow in my arm, protecting him. I would not allow him to get hurt further. He was so young, and did nothing to deserve this.

Azzuro laughed darkly. "Well, would you look at that. Looks like the girl has protection issues for you, little Earl." He picked me up by the hair, and took out a large, sharp knife. I whimpered and Ciel struggled in his bonds.

"Put her down! She has nothing to do with this, your quarrel is with me!"

I felt the blade at my thighs, and heard something being torn. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing that he cut the bottom part of my dress to mid-thigh.

"Your skin is so lovely, it'd be a shame not to show it off." He declared, running the blade over my pale, creamy skin. "Perhaps I will keep you for myself, I could take great pleasure in your body." He purred in my ear.

I glared at him full on. "For your info, I'd rather fuck the world's smelliest fish 100 times over then get in bed with you, you sick fuck."

He huffed in anger and put a hand around my throat, strangling me. I coughed, not ready to fight anymore.

"Now, Ciel Phantomhive, if you tell me where the Drugs are, maybe I'll consider letting this little pet of yours go."

The Earl glared. "You will let her go this instant, Venel. And if I fail to come back alive, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government."

He suddenly let go of my neck and I breathed a huge breath of air in, falling down to Ciel's side once again. He pointed the gun at him. "You shouldn't speak to your elders that way, boy. I also already have my men at your manor. If you do not tell me the information I need from you, I will start killing your servants one by one!"

Ciel smiled and unnatural smile. "Then I do hope your pets know how to play a little game of fetch."

The Italian man stomped over bringing his foot down once more on the noble. I just in time met the kick halfway, making sure not a scratch more got on the little Earl.

Azzuro walked back over to his desk and grabbed the phone, yelling into it. "Did you hear that? Looks like his servants know the plan. So, without hesitation…_KILL THEM!_"

Ciel looked at me, worry evident in his azure eyes. "You need to stop taking blows for me, Alina. You're already injured enough."

I wheezed out air, laying by his side and chuckling. "What do you mean?" I retaliated weakly. "I'm good as gold, ready to protect you till the end."

His eyes softened. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because, that's what friends do. They help each other out in times of tragedy." I smiled at him, earning a slight blush from the beaten boy.

He hummed. "Friends, huh?"

I closed my eyes, drifting between consciousness.

"Don't worry," I heard Ciel say. "Sebastian will come soon."

He really did rely on that butler a lot, didn't he?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

I groaned quietly, waking up from suddenly passing out. I was glad a bit of the pain was gone from being recently abused.

I had my eyes closed, but I could still hear the voices talking in the background. I opened them, but my vision was still blurry.

"I thought that there was a monster fooling around out there, but it turns out it was just you, an average Romeo. Who are you? You can't just be a butler."

_Butler…_ I thought tiredly. I could finally see the people in front of me. Ciel was by my side, staring calmly at the two. There was also Azzuro, the man that kidnapped us, then…_SEBASTIAN? He came! _I screamed in my head.

Said butler smirked. "I am no Romeo, just merely a butler. That is all."

I sat up from the position on the floor, glaring furiously at him. "About time you got here. Can we go home now?"

Azzuro yawned in boredom. "Now that you've had your little reunion…" he walked over, aiming to grab Ciel.

I positioned myself in front of him protectively. I may be hurt, but I'd fight to my last breath to keep him safe. It was bad enough that he was hurt. He reminded me so much of my brother…

"No way in hell am I letting you touch him." I snarled at the Italian man.

He laughed. "Such a persistant girl. You'd protect him till the end, would you not?"

"Your hands are filthy, so of course I would. You're nothing more than a grimy mutt." Surprised at my own words, I spat onto him.

He clenched his teeth in anger, and backhanded me away from the young Earl. "I don't have time for such a useless slut. I will deal with you later."

He picked up Ciel by his hair, aiming the gun at his head. "Now that you're here, there is something I require from you. If you want your Master back, then you will give it to me._ Where are the drugs?_"

Sebastian took the game box out of his coat, holding it out for all to see. "It is right here, of course I would come prepared."

With those final words, a gunshot rang out, hitting him in the head. A swarm of bullets following after.

I stared in utter horror. _They killed him! Oh my god, they killed Sebastian!_

"_NO!"_ I screamed, inching my way towards the now-dead butler. The one who has been taking care of me for a while now, even in his sadistic ways. I looked down at his face, eyes wide open and lifeless. I laid my head down onto his shoulder, crying into it rather hard.

I just witnessed a death, right in front of my eyes. Now dry heaving, I tried to catch my breath. I coughed, not being able to suck in any air. Out of lack of oxygen, I finally blacked out once again onto the butler's chest.

**xXxXxXxxXxXxXx**

I felt myself being carried on someone's back. I can't remember the last time I blacked out so many times before. Probably from all the exhaustion.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a patch of black.

"Are you awake now, Miss Castro?" I heard a suave voice ask me. I gasped to see Sebastian, giving me a piggy-back. Ciel was being held bridal-style, also by the butler. He was giving me a look of boredom.

"You lost consciousness after all the stress you were put through, and you were injured quite badly."

"Y-you're okay…?" I stuttered, my mouth hung open in disbelief. Not only were there no blood stains or bullet wounds, but he acted as if we weighed nothing to him! "But you were shot in the head! Not to mention the other times you were shot around your body! How are you even alive?!"

"I have ordered him not to tell you anything, knowing the danger that it would put you in. Please calm down." Ciel told me calmly.

I took a deep breath and nodded, not wanting to give in but believing it was in everyone's best interest to leave the subject alone.

"It warms me to know that Milady was worried about me, a servant." Sebastian said, amused.

I huffed, tightening my arms around his neck. "Well, of course I am. Who would of saved us if you were gone?"

He chuckled, "You make a very good point, indeed."

I agreed, laying my head on his shoulder. Even though I was better, my entire body was still sore. I tasted a metallic flavor in my mouth, wondering why since I had no internal bleeding or cuts.

"Young Master! You're back!" I heard a voice yell happily to us. I instantly recognized it belonged to Mey-Rin. Him and the other servants bounding towards us. They took long, hard looks at the people in front of them.

"Master, Milady, you're hurt!" Finny said worriedly.

Ciel waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing. I just tripped and fell."

"I jumped in to save him, failing to my own extent." I added tiredly.

I noticed that they stared at us in awe. "What is it?" Ciel asked, confused.

"It's just that you look like a princess, being carried like that and all."

He blushed furiously, demanding to be put down. I for one, intended to stay on his back. It was actually really comfortable.

I felt the butler bow down lowly, with me still on his back. "My Lord, I am rather ashamed." He began. "Dinner has not been prepared in time." He said dreadfully.

I snorted, not wanting to eat a single thing after what I've been through today. I just wanted to take a bath and go to bed. "I want to go to bed, though." I muttered.

Sebastian switched me into his arms, now carrying _me _bridal-style. "Allow me to help you with that, as soon as I prepare dinner Milady. It is rather disgusting that a vermin like him touched a lady like that. Truly dishonorable."

I nodded, slumping into his chest. I didn't have any strength left to argue. We began to walk towards the manor, the three of us not mentioning the events we went through today.

**XxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXx**

**So, how was it? I was a little tired when I typed this. Next I'll be officially starting the Lizzy/Jack the Ripper Arc! I know I'll have fun writing it!**

**Thank you, hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!**

**Till next time!**

**~M~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaaaay, new chapter!**

**So this is when Lizzy will come in. I probably won't put much detail into this chapter since she ANNOYS the hell out of me, but I'll do my best for you guys.**

**Question time! So I was going to skip a couple of the boring, unimportant arcs from the anime since it's a waste of time. What I will ask is that everyone vote a yes or no on this: Should I write about the curry arc? I will already have Soma and Agni added with a little bit of info on how they met and what not. The most votes, wins.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**No blabbering this time, so on with the chapter!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I will have tea prepared for you right away, Young Master," were the first words the butler in black told Ciel.

I casually strode up the steps of the manor, waiting for the doors to be opened. I smelled something rather…_sweet._ And it smelled like lots of pink. But how the hell can you smell a color? Not paying attention to the thought, I shrugged.

"Yes," the Earl spoke. "I am thirs-"

His words were cut off when the mansion doors opened, portraying seas of pink. I felt my mouth drop open. His house was totally girly!

I stifled a laugh between my hands and walked in after Ciel.

"M-my manor…" he stuttered.

"Just what on Earth happened here?" questioned Sebastian.

The servants rushed past us to him, clinging to his clothes. "SEBASTIAAAN!" They all cried in unison.

Said butler's eyes widened in shock. "What is going on? And more importantly, why are you all dressed like _lunatics?!"_

He was right. The servants all had some type of crazy getup on.

"She's crazy!" Bard replied frantically.

"Who is crazy?"

We walked over to another door, and opened it cautiously. There, hanging from the ceiling, was Grell, Madam Red's butler. He was known for always screwing things up. One time I even let him fix my corset, and he tightened it to the point where it gave me bruises on my boobs. ON. MY. BOOBS. How idiotic is that?! Can boobs even get bruises?!

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked him in confusion.

"I believe I am in the process of dying, Master Ciel." He replied weakly, the rope squeezing around his throat.

The young Earl sighed. "Sebastian, take him down, would you?"

Sebastian nodded, and reached up to grab Grell down. A flash of pink scurried past him, and tackled a very surprised looking Ciel. The girl in front of me had a very bright pink dress on, with a matching headband. Her hair was styled in corkscrew ringlets, and she had bright emerald green eyes. She was so adorable! I swear I could smell the scent of flowers on her.

"CIEEEELL!" She squealed, hugging him tightly to her small stature. I was surprised that she appeared to have so much strength for such a little body.

"E-Elizabeth!" He coughed out, still in shock from seeing the young girl.

"Come now, aren't I always telling you? Call me Lizzy!" she continued. "You're just adorable, I could eat you up!" Ciel's face was getting a little green. I couldn't contain the giggle that slipped out of my throat at the two.

"Ahem, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian caught her attention. She let go of Ciel and turned to curtsy before him. "Oh, hello Sebastian!"

He bowed to her, the strangled Grell still in his hands. "It has been a while since we last saw you, Miss."

I followed her gaze to Grell. She displayed a pout. "Aww, you took him down? But I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"Yes," he replied. "He ruined the elegance of the room."

She sighed, but then grinned brightly again. "I have a present for you, actually!" She stated, walking over to a bag on the floor and taking something out of it.

"Oh?" He asked. Before any more words were spoken, a pink, frilly bonnet with flowers was placed on his head.

That did it. I howled with laughter, doubling over with my hands on my waist. It hurt to laugh since the corset was tight, but I couldn't help it. Tears brimmed my eyes, dangerously close to falling down. I could hear the servants giggles as well.

The butler looked over to them, giving them a death glare that told them to 'shut-the-hell-up'. He then turned to me and did the same. I snickered. "No matter how many looks you give me, no, I will not shut up. This is too funny to miss. I'm so going to take a picture when I get the chance."

"Is that so?" He asked irritatingly. I could see his eye twitch, a fake smile planted on his face that promised retribution. He turned back to Elizabeth. "I am indeed…grateful that you went through such troubles for a servant, Milady."

Elizabeth nodded proudly. "Don't mention it!"

Ciel coughed, putting her attention back onto him. "Anyways, Lizzy, what brings you here? Where is your mother?"

Sebastian placed Grell on the ground and walked over to my side. He leaned down, his lips just barely grazing my ear. I blushed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You find this completely amusing, do you not?"

I smirked. "You have no idea."

He frowned and stepped back from me, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. I couldn't help but feel that I was in some type of trouble.

"I wanted to see you, so I came without telling her." I heard the girl say.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror, no doubt that he feared her mother. "What were you thinking?" He scolded.

Her gaze turned to me, and I tensed. I wouldn't want to be one of her dress up dolls, that's for sure. "Hey, Sebastian…" she asked the butler. "Who is this? Will you introduce me to her?"

"Ah," he said in realization. "Miss Elizabeth, this is our guest, Miss Alina Castro. She will be staying with us for quite some time. Milady, this is Miss Elizabeth Midford, my Young Master's betrothed."

I curtsied, as I was taught to do when meeting someone. "It is very nice to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." I smiled politely at the cute girl. Wait, betrothed? Like an arranged marriage?

"HUH?" The servants all exclaimed confusedly.

She rushed over, taking my hands in hers and twirling me around. I felt extremely dizzy when she set me back down. God, she was strong.

"Aren't you just beautiful! Everything about you…and your hair! It intrigues me, it's two different colors!" She pretty much took handfuls of it and tugged, bringing my head down with it. I yelped, pulling back and almost stumbling on the floor. Lucky me, Sebastian steadied me just in time. I looked up at him, about to thank him but stopped short when I saw his grin. He probably was doing that to piss me off after I laughed at him. Jerk.

I glared and pulled away from him, rubbing my head tenderly.

He further explained to them, stating that she was the daughter of a Marchioness and that nobles married other nobles for their businesses, and that she was Ciel's fiancée. I thought it was ridiculous, they're like what twelve? I tuned out, tilting my head to the side in confusion. I was not in need of a history lesson.

"Your mother must be worried sick about you, Lizzy." Ciel told her. "Sebastian, call-"

He was cut off when the young Marchioness pulled him into the next room.

"Look Ciel! Look at how cute the salon looks now!" She cried.

"My manor…" he sweatdropped. "It's so…pink"

"It always seems a bit dull in here, so I thought I'd just add some color! In fact…" She twirled, gasping. "Why don't we have a ball tonight?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Tonight? I uh… don't think-"

"You could be my escort, and we'd dance the night away!" She grabbed his hands and jumped up and down. "Wear the clothes I picked out for you! Pretty please? They'll look so cute!"

She danced around the room, all of us staring at her in awe. This girl really had a lot of energy.

"Hold on," Ciel interrupted. "I never said I'd-"

"It will be glorious! I cannot wait!" She squealed. Grabbing Grell and dancing out the door, she spoke. "Let's get you dressed up, shall we?"

"Wait!" Ciel shouted after her. "I said no ball!"

The door slammed shut, the residents staring blankly at what just occurred.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ciel and I now sat in his study, me watching him from across his desk. His sour mood was obvious, due to the frown on his face.

"You know," I spoke up. "Your fiancée is adorable. You're a lucky one. But it's a little weird, since she's your cousin…"

He huffed angrily. "It's not my fault, I didn't want to marry her in the first place. I'm being _forced _to."

"Well, at least she's not some stranger. You grew up together, right? So I'm sure you're use to her already."

He pounded his fist onto his desk, making me jump. "I am not! She is most annoying, considering her just happening to show up at the random moment. Anyway, can't we just give her some tea or something and then send her on her way?"

"Even if you wanted to, Young Master, I'm afraid you can't just briskly turn away your fiancée." Sebastian interrupted, putting two tea cups in front of us.

I felt a little bad, since he was stuck in a marriage he couldn't do anything about. If you marry, it should be with someone you love, not someone you avoid.

"So…this ball, it's going to be just the two of you dancing? Don't you think we're a little short on people for such an occasion?" I asked curiously.

"Try telling that to Lizzy. Besides…" He paused, clenching his fingers harder around the teacup handle.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Besides what?"

"Young Master, you cannot just send her off. Miss Elizabeth wishes to have a dance with you."

Sebastian continued. "Unless…forgive me for asking, but is it because you have not learned to dance?"

Ciel tensed, glaring at his butler. Sebastian smirked, knowing he hit the nail on the head. "Ah, I see. That explains why you are always such a wallflower at social events."

"Don't worry, Ciel. I can't dance either, so don't get your hopes down." I put my hand over my mouth, giggling. It was only half true, because I learned to do the waltz in my dance classes. But that was six years ago, so I was in need of memory refreshment.

"I am busy with work," Ciel stated. "I do not have time for such a petty sport."

"I beg to differ, My Lord. Dancing is a necessary skill that nobles are required to have." Placing an Orchard fruit cake with pears, blackberries, and plums, he continued. "If you were to refuse the daughter of an important business acquaintance, your social status would plummet."

He sighed irritably. "Fine, I'll do it! Just call a private tutor or something."

Sebastian brought his pocket watch out of his coat pocket, glancing at the time. "I'm afraid we do not have enough time to enlist one of the Madame's as your dance instructor, Sir. A pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

Ciel scoffed. "And who will teach me that? The residents here are certainly out of the question."

The butler smirked widely. "With your permission, Miss Castro and I will be your tutors."

I snapped my head over to him. "Hold on! I never agreed to helping!"

"I'm afraid we do not have enough time for arguing. It would take less time if you were provocative." He pulled out my seat for me. I stood up, pouting. "But I'm just as a beginner as he is. So you plan to teach us both in a few hour's time? Don't you think that's a bit much for you?"

Sebastian feigned a look of hurt. "Do you doubt my abilities, Milady? I will have you know, I was a guest at the Schonbrunn Palace in my time. I was quite the astounding dancer." He stretched his hand out to me. "With that being said, will you grant me this dance, Miss Castro?"

I could feel a blush creep up my neck as I placed my hand in his. He placed my left hand on his shoulder, and my right hand in his. I barely reached the middle of his chest, with me being so short. I could tell that he was about 6'5. I stood on the tip of my toes to get better height.

I flushed even more when I caught what he smelled like. It was a tangy, musky, and minty scent that I just couldn't place. I took a deep breathe, relishing in his scent. I felt a little warm when I resisted the urge to bury my nose in his neck.

Giving me a look of confusion, Sebastian placed his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Milady? You look as if you are catching a fever."

I nodded frantically, sweatdropping at the awkward moment. "Y-yes I'm fine, I'm just a little warm is all, I'll get water after!"

Nodding, he continued, placing his hand back around my waist. Of course, that required him to pull me closer, my head almost on his chest. Damn, I'm too short for this shit! "The first step is from the heel. Make sure you have a firm grip on the lady's back. When the music starts, begin with your left foot."

We began to drift elegantly across the study's floor, Ciel watching us intently. Surprisingly, I remembered the basics of the dance, and didn't mess up a single time. Still blushing slightly, I glanced up at the handsome butler. His black fringes fell across his perfect chiseled face, contrasting the paleness and smoothness of his skin. I just wanted to run my hands across it, perverted I know. I was beginning to act like him. His dark eyelashes framed his reddish-brown eyes. All in all, this man was gorgeous. Talk about a God.

"Very good, Milady. You are learning faster then I assumed you would." Sebastian spoke up to me. I broke out of the trance I was in, a smug smirk on his face. He caught me watching him! I flushed in embarrassment. Parting away from each other, he bowed and I curtsied, the dance finished.

"I hope you were watching, Young Master. It will be your turn next."

Ciel paled, about to reply snarkily when the door flew open.

"Miss Alina!~" Elizabeth directed to me. "Come, we must pick out our dresses for the evening!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door, without me having a say once again. Before vanishing to the next room, I saw Sebastian and Ciel partner up, beginning to dance as well. I had to save that image for later.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure I look okay in this dress?" I nervously asked Elizabeth. She had me pick out a strapless dark purple evening gown, a large black sash around my waist tied into a bow. I curled the ends of my bangs, while the rest of my hair was let down in a waterfall-like manner. The outfit also consisted of black high-heeled shoes.

I watched as she had Mey-Rin fix the buttons on her dress, fluffing it up for good measure. The young Marchioness turned to me, a dazzling smile on her face. "Of course! It looks just beautiful on you. I knew that was the right color to choose. Although, I think pink would suit you much better. Of course, pink goes with anything."

I paled. There was no way in HELL I was putting on something pink. I despised the color. If that was her theory, she damn well needed to change it before someone disappointed her.

I bowed my head respectfully to her, "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. I must say your dress looks cute on you as well." Smiling, she twirled and clapped her hands together. "I know, right? Just wait until Ciel sees it, he's going to love it!"

Knowing Ciel, he'd like to see something blue, not pink. But hey, if that's what she wanted to think then so be it. Elizabeth turned to look at the red-haired maid. "Oh, I almost forgot about you! Let's dress you up as well!" She squealed, reaching for her large glasses. "But first, let's remove these old things off of you."

Mey-Rin panicked and stepped away from her, holding her glasses to her face. "F-forgive me, Miss Elizabeth, but I can't see nary a thing without my glasses! Young Master gave these to me, yes he did!"

Elizabeth giggled. "Silly! You don't need to see to look beautiful! Now, just hand those over-" She again grabbed at her glasses, but stopped when a voice interrupted. "That's enough, leave her alone."

We both looked up to see Ciel and Sebastian, a small 'aww' coming from my mouth. The young Earl was wearing a blue outfit that matched his eyes. It even came with a little hat. He looked so adorable, I just wanted to hug him forever! I then could sense someone else's eyes on me, and glanced towards Sebastian, who was staring at me emotionlessly. Then, a small smirk creeped up on his face. I blushed, putting my full attention back on Ciel.

Elizabeth squealed, glomping him once he moved his way down the steps. "You just look absolutely adorableeee!~" She swung him around with such force, his hat came off. Aw, well at least she agreed with the adorable part. I had to admit she had good taste in blue clothing. "I'm so glad you decided to wear the clothes I brought for y-" She paused, glaring at his left hand. More likely glaring at his ring on his thumb.

"Ciel, where is the ring I brought for you? It was meant to go perfectly with your outfit." She had quite a scary face on, asking him in a dark tone.

"Hm?" Ciel replied blandly. "What's wrong with this one? It matches perfectly fine."

Elizabeth threw a tantrum, stomping her feet like a child. "No, no, no! That ring isn't cute at all! Why won't you wear the ring I got you? Why do you hate me so?!" She flopped onto the floor, crying to her heart's content.

Sighing, Ciel held up his hand. "It's not that, Lizzy, this ring is-" He was cut off when she moved quickly, grabbing the ring off of his thumb. Showing it triumphantly, she cried out. "Got it! Now, you can finally wear the ring that I brought you! Isn't that won-"

"_GIVE IT BACK!"_

I flinched when he snapped at the poor girl. Sure, she was a drama queen. But she just wanted to have a special day with her fiancée, can't really say I blame her. She reminded me too much of my late younger sister, Melissa.

Elizabeth held the ring to her chest, slowly backing away from the fuming Earl. She looked like she was about to burst out crying. "W-what's wrong? I only wanted to make everything cute.." She stuttered.

Ciel held his hand out, waiting for the ring to be placed in his hand. "Give it back, Elizabeth. _Now."_

She innocently tightened her hold onto it. "Why are you so angry? You shouldn't be mad, I just thought you'd look better with the other ring on." She paused, her features now contorting anger instead of fright. "Never mind, _I hate this ring!_" She raised her hand up, ready to throw the ring on the ground.

Moving quickly, I grabbed the ring from her hand, getting it scratched by her fingernails along the way. An impact like that would of totally demolished the beautiful blue diamond. I wouldn't want his prized family possession to get damaged.

His face changing drastically from anger to pure rage, Ciel moved in to hit Elizabeth. My eyes widened, not seeing the young girl in front of me, but my sister in her place. I wrapped my arms around her, shielding her from his hand.

Before I could feel any pain, though, I saw Sebastian swiftly catch his hand in midair before it could make contact with me.

"_Young Master_." His butler's voice snapped him out of his rage. He breathed heavily, staring at us wide-eyed. "You forgot the cane we went through trouble getting." The new walking stick he bought previously was placed in his hand. Realization of what he had almost done washed over the young Earl's face.

Elizabeth cried into my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I stroked her hair in comfort, glad I got to her in time. I was actually quite shocked that her own fiancée, let alone her own cousin would hit her. Opening the palm of my hand, I sighed in relief when I saw the blue ring untouched and unscathed, its gleam still bright in the light.

Sebastian appeared before us, bowing slightly. "You must forgive my Master's rudeness, Lady Elizabeth. That ring was a very special possession to the Phantomhive family. It was passed down for many generations to the Earl of this manor."

She removed herself from me slowly, gasping. "It was such an important ring…and I almost broke it?" she looked at Ciel with tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm s-so…sorry…" she sobbed once again, her hands rubbing at her eyes.

I walked over, placing the ring in his hand and putting my hand on his head. "That was uncalled for, Ciel. You have to apologize to her. Lucky for you, I saved your ring. Let's not have any more violence for the night, okay?" I stepped back, and he looked at me dreadfully.

Bounding over to the future Marchioness, Ciel placed the ring back on his hand, giving it a quick glance. He then took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, dabbing at her eyes. "Your face is a fright. How am I to ask a lady to dance if you look so gloomy?"

She thoroughly wiped her eyes, looking at him sadly. "T-to dance?" She jumped when a violin was heard playing. I looked to see Sebastian on the top of the staircase, looking elegant as ever. He was playing a rather beautiful melody, my eyes closing for a moment to relish in it's sound. Grell bounded up next to him, singing the same tune he was playing. That made me giggle a bit, considering I didn't know he could sing.

Ciel held a hand out to her, giving her a small smile. "May I have this dance?"

Her face lit up, smiling brightly. "Of course!"

I watched in awe as the scenery glowed, the two of them dancing the night away. I could see the servants having their own little fun, Mey-Rin dancing with Bard and Finny frolicking about with a small-chibi looking Tanaka. I felt my heart warm, and I could feel myself smiling happily for the very first time, not having a care in the world for at least a moment.

A second song began to play out of the old-fashioned music box, not bothering to remember its name. The butler appeared next to me, startling me out of my senses. He smiled, holding out a hand to me. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

I blushed, nodding and putting my hand in his. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to him and he grabbed my right hand. As we danced, I let my gaze follow over him once again.

_He's too gorgeous for his own damn good, _I thought grouchily. He probably had women bowing at his feet as if he were some sort of sex God.

"Is there something on my face, Milady?" Sebastian asked curiously. I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head slightly.

"No, it's nothing." I smiled, continuing to dance and not letting anything interfere.

Without realizing it, I was starting to have it bad for the Phantomhive butler.

Someone, help my ass.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Soooo, what do you think? I'm cutting it a bit short again, due to not updating quickly enough -.- I missed some parts in there as well. I'm still as busy as ever.**

**Remember, don't forget about the vote! Leave your vote in reviews!**

**Favorite, review, follow, and yada yada boo hoo (;**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~M~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again ;3**

**I've been sick for a while and not up to writing, but don't worry, that will change. Still need a little more votes about not doing the curry arc! Remember, vote yes if you wish me to write it, and vote no if not. Finally, onto Jack The Ripper Arc!**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I yawned, hearing the curtains being opened and the sunshine flowing in. I was feeling refreshed, so I didn't think I needed to sleep in today.

"Good morning, Milady. It Is time to awaken."

Stretching my arms and opening my eyes to find the handsome butler, I felt a slight blush creep onto my neck. Last night was a bit of a blur, but I could remember some of it. From the dancing, to being tucked in by someone I'm SURE was Sebastian.

~_**Flashback**_~

_I felt myself being picked up from the comfy cushions of the Victorian couch. Feeling a little shocked at the movement, I listened but didn't open my eyes._

"_She is obviously tired, so take her to her room for the night. We will be going to the townhouse in the morning, so she will need the proper rest."_

_The voice, sounding a lot like Ciel's, commanded to the person holding me. I couldn't help but lose slight consciousness, for I was too tired to keep attentive._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_I recognized that voice anywhere, so I again assumed it was Sebastian who was my captor. I was shifted into a different and more comfortable position, and felt the character walking smoothly to my room._

_After a bit, I was stripped smoothly and put into something silky and soft. Obviously a nightgown. Paying no mind, I cuddled further into my bed's sheets, a small smile on my face._

_The blankets were lifted over me, and I sighed in content. A noise that sounded like a cat's purr was heard above me. Not caring, I lulled into deeper sleep._

_It was then I felt a hand caress my cheek. Allowing myself to sink deeper into it, I could hear a voice speak._

"_Human, you do not understand what you do to me. I should not feel attached to you in any way, although it has become possible. Your soul calls so loudly to me, even from miles away. My Master has competition."_

_I could just barely hear those words. It cut off my mind when I finally fell into slumber._

_**End of Flashback**_~

I didn't really want to cause confusion, so I held my tongue instead.

Grabbing the teacup that he held out for me, I took a sip. Smiling, I acknowledged him. "Ah, Earl Grey with a hint of honey? It tastes good, just like what my Aunt use to make for me."

It was better, actually. Anything Sebastian made was a mouth orgasm. Seriously.

Said man smirked confidently, and bowed slightly to me. "I am glad it is in your interest. Now, let us get you dressed for our journey."

**XXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

I watched Ciel silently as he read the Queen's letter, a tad bit excited for our first investigation together. Assuming it was about Jack the Ripper, that is. It was the 1870's, just around the time of the gruesome crime.

"So, is it about Jack the Ripper?"

Ciel's eyebrows shot up in confusion, looking up from the paper. "Yes, it is. How did you know that?"

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't really give away that they somewhat solved the case in the future, but I could at least relate.

"I read about it before, in my time. Nothing special."

He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say more, but shut it just as quick. I stared back out the window, not wanting to talk about it anymore. The carriage stopped, and the door opened to show Sebastian, being the coach driver.

"My Lord, Milady, we have arrived."

Ciel nodded, getting out first. I followed behind him, smiling at the offered hand Sebastian held out to me. Grabbing on, I stepped out onto the cobblestone.

We walked up the townhouse's steps, Sebastian opening the door for us. I groaned when I saw even MORE steps leading up to the lounging room.

"Why are you groaning?" Ciel questioned, rising an eyebrow.

I pouted, walking ever so slowly up the following steps. "This corset is killing me, and you would probably expect me to walk up mountains if you wanted me to. Seriously, just how many freaking stairs are there?!"

In my ranting, I felt a hand at my waist. "If Milady is tired, I would be obliged to carry her up the stairs."

A full-on blush crept onto my face. I turned my head to see Sebastian's face close to mine, _very_ close I might add, and that damn smirk plastered onto it.

"A-actually, I change my mind. I feel like sprinting. Bye!" I picked up my skirts and scurried up the steps as quick as I could, Ciel face-palming and Sebastian chuckling.

I stopped in front of the sitting rooms doors', hearing noises that sounded much like scuffing. I tilted my head to the side, pausing and listening. "Hey, guys, I think someone is in there. Are there other people that are supposed to be here?"

Ciel gave a look of confusion at the front on the steps, and Sebastian walked over to the door, opening it. We all peered inside, the scene shocking us.

"Just _where_ do they keep the tea in this house?" A very crimson colored Madam Red complained, shuffling through shelves and drawers. The other residents, Lau and Ran-Mao, were doing the same.

The room before us was completely littered with papers and objects. I squealed, rushing by the dumfounded Earl and Butler. I all but tackled the woman, my excitement bubbling over.

"Hi, Aunt An!" I directed to her, feeling her surprise as she put her arms around me. A while back when I met her, she gave me the honor of referring to her as my Aunt, though not by blood, she treated me as her own niece.

She stroked my hair, smiling warmly down at me. "Ah, Alina. It has been some time since I last saw you, how I have missed you!"

I grinned brightly, telling her the same.

"Madam Red? Lau? What are you doing here?"

They in turn looked at the ever confused Earl. I let go of Madame Red, allowing her to fully turn her body towards her nephew. "Well, when I heard that my cute little nephew was coming here, I just had to visit!"

I could feel an air of nervousness from behind me, and I saw her butler, Grell, sitting in the corner, watching all of us. I gave him a pleasant smile, wanting to appease him. "Hi, Grell." I said to him.

He stopped to look at me, returning a small smile.

"I came because I heard that things were going on here." Lau stated. He then bowed to me, "Why, if it isn't the beautiful Miss Alina. I'm delighted to see you came as well." He gave a close-eyed smile.

I laughed nervously, waving to him. "Nice to see you too, Lau."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the display, wanting nothing more than peace for a day.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We all sat in a couched circle, waiting for the tea to be prepared and brought to us. I sat by Ciel of course, with Madam Red and Lau sitting on the opposite sides of us. Ran-Mao had her usual spot on Lau's lap(which I always thought was pretty weird for this era)and Grell stood behind his Mistress.

Four cups were placed in front of us, the smell emanating from the delicious and soothing.

Madam Red picked her cup up first, her nose rimming the edge and sniffing delicately. "What a nice aroma…" She commented. "And such a nice way of steeping."

"Today's tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'," Sebastian smiled, no doubt that the compliment stroked his ego. Ha, egotistical butler.

She took a sip, her eye's widening in wonder at the taste. "The taste is exemplary," She turned and looked at Grell behind her. "Grell, you should follow Sebastian's example."

"Anywho..." she noted, following her gaze back to Sebastian, who's eyes were now on the bleak butler next to him. She reached behind him and started to fondle his backside, surprising him.

I did a little spit take of my tea, coughing and trying to catch my breath. I flushed at my named Aunts' behavior. Seems like everyone was going out of key today.

"Why don't you just come work for me? A handsome fellow like you could be my favorite butler!" she stated happily, not at all affected at the way she was touching him. I had to laugh, but couldn't and continued to cough. Poor Sebastian, the look on his face was indeed priceless.

Ciel patted my back softly, helping me clear my lungs. He looked every bit flushed as I was. He raised a fist to his mouth. "Ahem, Madam Red." He scolded her, stopping her from her action.

She blinked, moving her hand away and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Ahh-hahaha, sorry. He looked like he needed a physical."

Ciel nodded, collecting himself. "Let's be serious now… I have heard about the case of the prostitute's death in Whitechapel."

"Yes, it has been all over the news lately. However, what are you planning on doing?"

I gave my full attention to Ciel. Even though I learned about this nearly 143 years later, It would be interesting to hear from it inthe exact time it took place.

"Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns Her Majesty."

Sebastian continued for him, "The victim, Mary Ann Nichols, was ripped to shreds with a sort of specialized cutting instrument. The wounds looked as if they were from some type of cutting tool, not doubting that it was an excruciatingly painful death."

I shivered, rubbing my arms for warmth. I saw the picture in my mind, nearly vomiting at the thought of what happened to the prostitute. I absolutely hated the sight of blood and gore. Fake blood was okay and I learned to deal with it. Real blood, not so much. It depended on the amount.

"The police and other prostitutes call this murderer Jack the Ripper."

I rolled my eyes. He made it sound so…dramatic. Of course it was, being that someone got ripped to pieces. Eww.

"With that being said, I caught a glimpse of the crime scene. The murderer is no doubt a madman. Are you prepared to go up against such a cruel opponent?" Lau asked him, raising a hand to the young Earl's cheek.

Ciel glared, slapping his hand away. "Do not ask such useless questions. I am here to eliminate the Queen's fears, and I will_ NOT_ fail."

The Chinese man smiled. "The look in your eyes proves it, then. Very well, we shall visit the crime scene."

"Dun dun dun~" I said spookily, wiggling my fingers. Ciel's glare hardened at my playfulness.

_Wait…_I thought.

"Um, we have just a _tiny _little problem…" I squeaked out nervously.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Considering that I was too afraid to see the scene of the crime, I stayed in the carriage, waiting around bored out of my mind. I continued to play with the black ribbon that adorned my left wrist.

I glanced out the window, looking to see if any of them came back yet. Seeing nothing, I huffed and got out of the coach. To hell with it. I might as well just walk around and make myself entertained.

I walked past some of the small shops, smiling at the little items each had. I stopped in front of a shop that was named 'Lichen Jewelry', and looked at the pieces in the window. The necklace I saw in front of me was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my life.

To be descriptive, it looked just like the necklace that Rose was given by her bastard fiancée on the titanic, only the pendant was purple, and the diamonds around the neck and heart were black. My father had given me something similar when I was younger, but I lost it when I went swimming in the ocean at our beach.

I sighed unhappily, remembering the sadness of losing him. My face was contorted in silent pain, tears brimming my eyes at the memory. I wiped my face, intended not to let anyone see my distress.

"And just why did you wander off?" I heard a voice behind me say, chillingly authoritive.

I jumped and spun around the see Ciel glaring at me, hands on his hips and waiting for my reply.

I didn't look up at him, I didn't want him to see the pathetic look on my face. "Sorry," I chided, scurrying back to the coach, not wanting to say anything more.

Sebastian smiled at me as I stopped in front of the coach doors, an air of mischievousness around him. "There you are, Milady. It seems we will be departing now." He opened the door and held out a hand to help me, but I hopped in and slumped onto the seat next to Aunt An. He blinked confusedly.

Said Aunt looked at me worriedly, no doubt telling that I was sad.

"Alina, dear?" She called to me. I glanced up at her, my bangs falling back to reveal my eyes. Hers widened by the looks of mine. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I gave a small smile, just so she wouldn't worry about me. "I'm fine, I promise. Just tired is all."

She nodded and smiled back, patting my hair down to comfort me.

Ciel and Sebastian entered the carriage, sitting next to Lau. They looked pretty crowded to me. I made sure I kept my gaze out the window and not on them, so they wouldn't get suspicious of my behavior.

Ciel huffed angrily, no doubt still wanting an answer from me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

We now stood in front of a run-downed looking shop, with the words 'Undertaker' titling it. It had a really creepy air around it, and it smelled of sanitation.

Of course, me being the fraidy cat I am, clung to the annoyed-looking Earl.

"Alina," he scolded, trying to pry me off. "There's nothing to be afraid of, so let go."

I shook my head furiously, eyeing everything around me. "Hell no, Ciel. This place gives me the creeps. I'm not letting go of you until we're done, so you might as well deal with it."

He glared at me, not use to being talked back to.

"An undertaker?" Questioned Madam Red, sweatdropping.

"Yes," Sebastian replied to her. "This is the Young Master's acquaintance."

We walked inside, the door slamming behind us. I jumped, holding in my five o'clock, wake-the-dead scream. The place was dark, despite some candles being the only light. Coffins were everywhere, from against the walls, to on the ground lying open. All in all, it was too eerie for my liking. I half expected something to pop out of nowhere and scream 'Boo'.

"Are you in, Undertaker?" Ciel called out into the darkness.

Oh hell no. I swear I felt something scary coming on.

A laugh rang out, startling all of us but Sebastian and Ciel. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. Ciel saw this, and patted my hand that was against his arm. I smiled, thankful for the comfort.

A coffin opened much to our horror, and a man stepped out, a Cheshire grin on his face.

Fuck it.

I screamed, the residents all slapping their hands over their ears.

I covered my mouth, breathing hard. "I'm sorry, everyone. I got a little too scared."

They all muttered back with 'okays' and what sounded to be 'geez', rubbing their heads tenderly.

"Hehehe~. That's some scream you got there, Miss."

I warily looked at the man that came from the coffin, most likely the Undertaker. He had long, silver hair that touched his ankles, and bangs that covered his eyes. His face had what looked to be stitches running across it, and his smile was wide. Aside from that, he was wearing dark clothing and an odd shaped hat. Furthermore, this dude was scary overall.

"Has your Lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I've made especially for him?" He referred to Ciel, his grin widening, if that was even possible.

"No, I am merely here on business." Said boy replied blandly.

The Undertaker sniffed in amusement. "Very well, then. Allow me to make us some tea. You may sit on the coffins, then we will have a chat~"

He turned and headed into the back, while we looked around.

"Seriously, sitting on coffins? The thought never occurred to me. We might as well be dancing on our deathbeds." I retorted.

Madam Red, Lau, and Grell laughed a little at my comment. Sebastian smirked, and even Ciel showed a little smirk of his own.

I sat down on one of the coffins, surprised that it was pretty comfortable. How ironic though, the one I picked to sit on was a dark purple, with black edges. My obsession with the colors probably don't go unnoticed

The Undertaker came back, handing each of us some tea in a beaker, which I really hope was clean and at least disinfected. I took a sip and hummed. It was actually pretty good.

Much to my dismay, he sat next to me and placed a little urn of bone-shaped cookies in the middle of us. I felt my fear diminish, and I slowly went to grab one of them.

"May I?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded, the grin still plastered on his face. I grabbed a cookie and bit into it, the taste of cinnamon flowing over my tongue. They tasted a bit like gram crackers. A small smile lit my face, and I said cheerily, "Wow, these are really good. Do you make them?"

He giggled at my happy display. "Why yes, Miss Alina, I do."

I grinned, noticing that even if he was a little creepy, he didn't mean any harm. That's where the saying 'never judge a book by its cover' comes from. "Well then, don't stop making them because they're delicious."

His facial expression never changed, and he nodded. "Thank you~ I will be sure to remember that."

Someone coughed, and we both turned our heads back to Ciel. "If you are quite done, we would like some information now."

"You would like to hear about Jack the Ripper?" Undertaker asked. "Everyone is scared of the disturbance." He bit into a cookie. "But it isn't the first time I have had a client like that."

"Not the first time?" Madam Red echoed. "What exactly do you mean?"

"It has happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." He stated. "In fact, the way they were killed were very similar to one another. But in the beginning, the police did not think very much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Whatever could it be?" Ciel asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Would you like to know?" The Undertaker replied, albeit a little mischievously.

"Considering it sounds like you hesitate to tell us," Lau butted in. "How much would you like for such information?"

I could practically hear the Undertaker's eyes rolling, him grinning once again. "How much?" He echoed, laughing. He stood up and walked over to Lau, leaning over him and speaking, "I do not desire any of the Queen's coins!"

He turned to Ciel, who looked a little sick, and began to stroke his face. I laughed a little. "Show me a 'first rate' laugh… and I'll tell you what you want to know!"

Lau stood, determination evident on his face. "If that is the case, Earl..." He continued. "Let me handle this. The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai's new year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!" He grinned, waiting for laughter and approval. I snorted, covering my mouth and nose so the noise didn't reach out. Whatever that was, it was blatantly pathetic for a joke.

Madam Red was next to stand, also looking determinated. "Allow me to make an appearance, as I am the beauty of society. If I make him laugh, he'll be sure to tell us." She continued. "So, because he….turned into…that was when….and then…."

I let out a gasp at her colorful vocabulary. And I thought _I _had a dirty mouth. Way to go Aunt An.

Sebastian quickly covered Ciel's ears, and looked over to me. "Milady, it would be appropriate if you covered your ears."

I scoffed. "Sebastian, there's no way I'd miss this."

He gave a look of displeasure and said nothing, knowing he couldn't react because of his hands on Ciel.

~An hour later~

Both Madam Red and Lau were out, so it left Sebastian, Ciel, and I.

Deciding I had no choice, I walked over to the Undertaker. "I guess I'll have to do something then," I spoke up.

Everyone eyed me suspiciously, and Undertaker looked at me expectantly, a wide Cheshire grin forming once again.

I took a deep breath, and bowed my head, tears brimming my eyes. "Please, Undertaker. This investigation is really important, we need this information as soon as possible. I may not have a joke for you, but I'm begging you for your help. Please?" I let my gaze waver, tears threatening to spill over.

He stiffened, and frowned, not expecting me to act that way. I could feel everyone's gaze on my back, probably watching in awe.

Then, the Undertaker sighed. "Since you asked so nicely, dearie, I will help you. Just this once, though." He told me.

The smile I gave him showed in my eyes, grateful that he was willing to help.

I sat down next to him onto the coffin, and looked at Ciel, nodding. His expression was surprise as he collected himself, the guests all mirroring him.

"With that being said, let us listen to what he has to tell us."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know I cut it off kind of short, but I have yet to finish the chapter and I'm always busy these days, so I'll have to finish it sometime soon. May not be the most enjoyable, but hope I can get some reviews and favorites!**

**Ill try to be more on time with my posting, so I'll keep everyone updated. Thanks for reading, and again, I apologize!**

**Bye!~**

**~M~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again!**

**So, I might not write again for a while because my laptop is currently being fixed. It's actually my brother's, so I'll try to find different ways to keep posting my chapters. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the story, I promise I'll make it less boring. After this arc, it should be a lot more dramatic (;**

**Since no one has really voted lately, I'm going to decide to not do the Curry Arc. I will add Soma and Agni in later chapters, because I don't want to spend a huge amount of time on the arc. I will tell you that Ash and Queen Victoria are in this story, though. –Spoilers-**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We all sat in silence, waiting for the Undertaker to begin his lecture on the case. I fiddled with a strand of my hair, paying close attention to the creepy man.

"I noticed that some of my clients were missing some…_important_ internal organs," he snickered. "It seems that there weren't enough."

I raised a brow. "Not enough?" I echoed. "What do you mean?"

Lau interrupted, "So they were missing a kidney or some such? In that case, the killer sounds much like a loan shark, or something of the sort."

The Undertaker grabbed an autopsy doll, trailing his fingers over it. "It could possibly. What's strange is the killer's pattern of cutlery." He trailed his hand down to the doll's lower abdomen. "With a sharp cutting tool, he cuts down, making his way to the abdomen, where he steals a woman's most precious organ, her…"

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "You don't mean…it's her uterus, isn't it?"

He nodded, grinning at me. "Your intelligence is refreshing, Lady Alina. Yes, it is indeed her uterus, the passageway to birthing a child."

I bit my lip. How could someone be so cruel to take someone's gift of children? I sighed quietly, feeling a stinging sensation at my back. Glancing behind my shoulder, I saw that Sebastian was staring at me. Slowly, a smirk crept onto his face.

I couldn't completely understand why he always looked at me. I mean, do I look bad or something? Is there spinach stuck between my teeth? Pun intended.

I blushed, quickly turning my attention back onto the Undertaker.

"With that being said, that should be enough information to continue the investigation," Ciel spoke up. Seeing my discomfort, he quietly took my hand and pulled me out the door, everyone following suit.

"I thank you, Undertaker, for your participation. Good day." He called to the dark dressed man.

I raised my arm, waving goodbye to him as well. "Goodbye, Undertaker. And thanks again, you were a big help." I smiled softly.

He laughed whole heartedly, waving back. "Goodbye, Miss Alina. May your wings take flight, for we shall meet again."

I sweatdropped at the weird farewell, shrugging and climbing into the coach behind Ciel, with Sebastian's help of course.

When we were all situated comfortably, the coach took off to our next destination. The carriage ride was eerily quiet.

Finally, Ciel broke the silence, "Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed. "First, We have a women well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Among them, someone with no alibi on the nights' of the murders, and as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic is also a possibility. Women who have abortions are good things to narrow down. However, many do not keep records in the hospital as they are still considered to be difficult to obtain and limited to middle and high-class only excluding prostitutes." He stated in a conflicting tone.

"Wait, you call this _simplified?_!" Madam Red exclaimed irritably. "Just how many people do you think visit London during the season? Not only must one consider the doctors' of London, but also the family of physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside." She rambled on. "Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week, and the family physicians will return to the countryside-"

"Then we only need to investigate before the season ends," Sebastian stated confidently.

I yawned. This conversation was sure as hell boring.

Lau tilted his head in confusion, sticking a finger in his ear. "Come again?"

The butler smirked. "We only need to pay a visit to each individual and verify his alibi before the season comes to a close."

I huffed. "That's nice." I said boringly. "How about we sleep?"

They sweatdropped as I leaned my head up against the cold window, shutting my eyes temporarily. It was so uncomfortable, I shifted many times against it.

Getting an idea, but not a bright one, I shifted my gaze over to the stoic butler, who looked more than comfortable against the coach seats. Stubbornly looking away and making sure I made no eye contact, I slumped against his arm, a soft blush staining my cheeks.

Sebastian looked surprisingly down at me, smiling. "It appears that my arm is more comfortable then the window."

I pouted, laying my head against his shoulder. "Shush, it's just temporary and I'm tired."

He chuckled at my stubbornness. The guests once again, sweatdropped. I bet they don't see this everyday.

_Definitely not._ I snickered inwardly at my thoughts, closing my eyes and snoozing for the time being.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We arrived back at the townhouse, Grell driving away the carriage with Madam Red and Lau in it. I waved at them as they departed..

Sighing tiredly, I stomped back into the mansion with the duo on my tail.

"I could seriously use a shower right about now, I feel all grimy and dirty." I mumbled.

I yelped when I was suddenly swept off of the floor, into someone's arms. "Allow me to assist you, Milady. I could make the process much quicker."

My stunned expression quickly turned to one of embarrassment. "I think I can manage, thanks."

He feigned a look of hurt, putting a hand over his heart. "Does my presence discourage you, Miss Castro?"

I slapped my palm into my forehead. How could he think I wanted to avoid him? It's his fault for being too damn gorgeous for his own good!

"No, Sebastian. It's just that I'd like to take a bath by myself for once, without needing the help of a guy. Where I come from, it's common that teenagers like me take baths by themselves without needing any assistance whatsoever…."I paused.

He gave me a look of complete and utter sadness, looking much like a wounded animal. Almost like he was begging me. _Begging _me. What's so interesting about plain old me?

I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll let you help. But only because I'm too tired to do it myself."

His expression quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. My mouth opened agape as he carried me up the stairs to my bathroom. He totally tricked me!

That damn sadistic butler.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stood in front of my bedpost, waiting for the rest of my corset to be untied as Sebastian shimmied his way down the strings.

It came loose, falling halfway to my waist until I felt the hands pause, him tensing behind me. I could feel a dark aura sweeping out of him.

I tensed as well, glancing behind me to look at him. His expression was dark, him glaring at what looked to be the small of my back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He quickly schooled his expression, finishing by sliding the corset down my legs. "It is nothing."

I pursed my lips. It certainly didn't seem like nothing, hopefully he wasn't mad at me or something. That'd be extremely terrifying, considering the way he does things around the manor.

He did the usual routine of turning around and letting me slip into the bathtub unseen, putting on a blindfold and grabbing the items needed for me. He rubbed the deposited shampoo into my hair, lathering it around. I sighed in content at the feeling. It felt nice to finally get clean.

"Your hair color seems to be fading around here, Milady." He said, picking up the ends of my hair and examining them.

"Yeah," I confirmed. I haven't got my hair tips dyed in about 9 months, so they were more than likely going to fade before the year was up. "I haven't had the chance to re-dye them, so I might as well just let them fade."

He frowned. Something I rarely see him doing unless he's thinking. "It will lose its natural luster and texture, then."

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. Hopefully they will return back to their natural black color."

He nodded. "Perhaps you could find some utensils here. Bleaching may help. If you wish it, I could try myself."

I turned around, looking at him, shocked. "You would do that for me? But..why?" I questioned solemnly.

He gave me a smile, and for once, it looked like a real, genuine smile. My eyes widened. "It seems you were a little sad referring to the subject, so it would be my job as the Phantomhive butler to make sure that our guest is currently happy."

I snorted, turning back around as he rinsed out my hair. Of course, he is just doing it for his job. Kind of selfish if you'd ask me. "Thanks…" I muttered.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The usual guests all sat in Ciel's townhouse study, Sebastian showing us a paper. "Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions," he started. "The Viscount of Druitt, Sir Aleister Chambers."

"If that is the case," Madam Red interrupted. "Then arranging for an invitation will be child's play."

Huh. How confident of you, Aunt An.

"It is decided then," Ciel decided. "We will do _whatever_ it takes to get into that secret party. On the other hand, we will not be going in the name of Phantomhive. We will fail to catch them otherwise. We must go in disguise." He stood, determination in his eyes. "This is our only chance!"

I squealed inwardly. My first ball! I've been to prom and such in my day, but that was with skanky dressed girls and guys who's goal was to get in her pants at the end of the night. This should be a lot more sophisticated, in a way. With more proper dancing and such. I smiled giddily.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Such grandness!" Madam Red complimented, stepping out of the carriage in her usual trademark red. "I wonder if this is the last night that marks the Season?"

"Indeed," Agreed Lau. He followed after her, dressed in a formal evening suit.

Ciel was next to appear. "Remember, we are not here to amuse ourselves. We are merely here to investigate. Do not let your guard down." He was disguised as a girl, in a French-looking pink frilly dress. A matching hat sat upon his hair, which was in twin pigtails that were curled at the end. His bangs covered his left eye that his eye patch usually occupied. I've always wondered why he wore it.

Sebastian came after, dressed differently from his usual butler's outfit, wearing a beige and brown tutor's outfit, gold rimmed spectacles over his eyes.

He held out a hand to me, and I nervously latched onto it. Making my way slowly down the coach step, I stood out into the open. What they had made me put on was nothing less then embarrassing.

My dress was a light violet color, matching Ciel's in the way it was made. It was strapless, and black gloves adorned my arms up a little past my elbows. A large hat, which was probably 3 pounds more than my head, covered my hair which was in a long side ponytail, my ends curled much like the young Earl's.

All in all, I think I look ridiculous.

"I look like a crayon." I muttered helplessly.

Sebastian chuckled at my bluntness. "Nonsense. You look dashing, Milady. Do not fret."

I blushed, turning away so he couldn't see my face. This damn butler was always getting brownie points, wasn't he?

"Sooo, Ciel," I whispered to the young Earl. "That dress looks adorable on you~" I teased lightly. He glared at me and blushed, complete embarrassment evident on his face. Madam Red then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, hugging the life out of him. "Doesn't it? It's the perfect dress for a lady!" She squealed in delight.

He struggled in her grip, finally becoming free and standing away from her. "And just _WHY _must I play the role as your niece?!" He asked furiously.

"Ah ah," Sebastian scolded lightly. "A lady never raises her voice."

I could almost see steam coming out of said person's ears, clearly not happy he was dressed as a girl. Even so, he played his disguise perfectly.

"Well, you see," The woman in red spoke again. "I've always wanted a daughter. A daughter that could fit in beautiful, frilly dresses!"

"And that is your reason?" He growled.

"It would be if I were only joking, but..." she leaned closer, her fan over her face so it wasn't exposed. "If anyone were to reveal of you as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous right?"

"In any case, if people saw the one-eyed boy and his butler, then they would know on the spot. And to be frank, I heard that the Viscount loves anything in a skirt, so this works perfectly!" she stated.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed.

Huh. Guess that part was left out. Cliché.

"Did Young Master not say that we shall do _whatever _it takes?" Sebastian commented slyly.

Ciel said nothing.

"Well then, let us resume our roles." Madam Red introduced. "Lau is my young lover," Lau gave his usual close-eyed smile. "Ciel will be playing as my niece, and Sebastian will be playing as his tutor. Oh, and Grell will be as he is." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Aunt An," I called, interrupting her since she skipped me. "What about my role?"

She gasped in realization. "Of course, Alina. You will be playing as Sebastian's fiancée!"

I blushed in embarrassment. His _fiancée?_ Not only is he way out of my league, but we aren't even together! She was going to be the death of me. Why not just sign my death certificate now?

Of course, the ever egotistical butler smirked. I huffed angrily at his confidence.

"Why can't I just go as your daughter and that's it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why, My Love, do you despise me in such a way that you will not accompany me as my fiancée?" He asked, his hurt obviously sarcastic.

I bit my lip in thought. Did this mean that I'd be able to kiss him if I had to? My eyes trailed over his lips, his bottom lip slightly fuller then the other. His perfect pale complexion…

_Stop it. You're trailing off again. Focus._

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever. Just for the case, though."

He grinned, and stuck his elbow out to me. "Now then, shall we go inside?"

I blushed more, if that was even possible since I was redder then a tomato. Putting my arm in his, he led me inside after Ciel and the others. The ball was in full swing, people chatting, dancing, and eating away. I had to say that there was at least 200 people.

I shivered in excitement, wanting to roam around. I quickly forgot because I would be with the one I call 'fiancee' all night. Said person's eyebrows rose in amusement at my eagerness.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my Love?" he asked, still leading me across the floor.

I blushed, stubbornly looking away from my captor. "R-remember we're not here to have fun? I'm working, I'll have you know."

He chuckled, and I felt all giddy at the sound.

I didn't know that walking across a ballroom floor could be so difficult. We almost ran into Elizabeth, which we dearly hoped not for. Let alone she kept following us around.

I could hear some of the ladies talking about the Viscount, so I tuned in. "Such a handsome man!" said one. "His hair is like spun gold!" Another commented. They sounded like someone's ass kissers.

I then caught a glimpse of the man they were talking about, and I nearly choked on the lemonade Sebastian handed me. This dude really was _gorgeous._ Not like Sebastian gorgeous, though. More like a 'Chris Hemsworth with amethyst eyes' gorgeous.

"That's him over there, isn't it?" I pointed out.

Ciel and Sebastian's gaze followed to where my finger pointed. "Excellent work, darling." Ugh, did he have to be so gushy? "It seems you indeed have found him."

But to our dying luck, music began to play and people moved in front of us to dance, blocking our view and path of the Viscount.

"Crap," I muttered. "Now how are we going to get to him?"

Sebastian's smirk made my face pale at what he was going to say. "Well, my Lady," He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor. "We will do this the more civilized way, we will dance our way to him. Now, would you be so kindest as to do me the honor?"

With my heart beating furiously in my chest, I nodded. It was a little nerve-wracking to dance in front of strangers, but if it was for a good cause, I'd do it.

He grabbed my hand, and put it on his shoulder, grabbing the other in the palm of his. "Milady," He whispered to me. "You are not nervous, are you? Just follow my lead, you shall be fine." Damn, he noticed that I was shaking. Not good.

I didn't want to look like a wimp, so I just nodded and did as I was told. We started to waltz closer and closer to the platinum blonde man, my grip tight as ever on Sebastian. I could tell he was smirking at my eagerness to remain calm.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long dance, I stood outside the ring of people, gasping for air. I had my hands over my lower abdomen, the corset not doing justice for my breathing. I just wish that the damn thing could come off already.

The butler sweatdropped, patting my back lightly. "Surely you are not tired after what was only about five minutes of dancing. Perhaps I should cut back on the sweets I make for you."

I growled and glared at him. "You're not in a corset, so stick a cork in it." I stood back to full height.

Someone clapped behind me, and I gained my attention back.

"Exquisite," the voice said. "Your dance was suited to a young dove, taking flight for the first time."

I turned my gaze to the man, keeping my shock abstinent. _So, the Viscount approached me first. How convenient._

Sebastian eyed him curiously, then put a hand over his heart. "Allow me to fetch you a glass of water, my love." Turning away, he made his way through the crowd.

I curtsied, making sure to act like an appropriate lady in this time. "You flatter me, Lord Druitt."

Apparently, he couldn't get enough so his gaze traveled over my body, not my face. I shivered in discomfort. He grabbed my hand, placing a light kiss upon it. "Such a beautiful young dove, a face worthy of a siren."

I scoffed inwardly. He must always want to put sugar on top of every comment, doesn't he?

"You must tell me your name." He demanded, pulling me close and trailing his fingers down my side. Okay, I'm seriously about to bitch slap this guy.

Still playing along, I gave him a seductive smile. "Oh, you must not worry about me, I prefer to know more about you."

He took the bait, still trailing lower down my waist. "Oh?"

I made sure my disgust was well hidden and replied, "Yes. I am most tired of dancing and food. Perhaps you could take me somewhere more private? I'd love to know _everything._"

He looked at me hungrily. God, _PLEASE_ end soon. "What a grand idea. Please, follow me." He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the nearest exit. I glanced back at Sebastian and Ciel, giving them a nod.

The last thing I saw was their surprised expressions, and I chuckled inwardly. _Let's just hope I can find out something for the case, _I thought to myself.

"It is right in here," Druitt stated, lifting a curtain in front of me.

I entered, clenching my fist tightly. Whatever I was about to find, was going to change my perspective of this man.

In the darkness, I heard a door being shut. I breathed in, and a wave of nausea came over me. I panicked, retracing my steps and stumbling towards where I heard the door being shut. I scratched at the handle, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

My eyes drifted open and closed, and I barely lifted my head to see the Viscount, a wicked smirk on his face. He reached down, caressing my cheek.

"Do not worry, my dear dove, we will have the most of fun together."

"D-damn you…" I whispered tiredly, the last of my strength fading as I blacked out.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Sebastian P.O.V)**

I stepped out of the Magic Box, bowing to the ball's guests as they applauded at the display. Lau had helped with the swordsmanship, impaling my body as the trick was in progress. I have to say, it turned out quite nicely.

I had thought of the distraction as my Young Master's betrothed continued to stalk him, her attraction to his temporary pink dress strong. He nodded to me in approval, my smirk still on my face.

An aura of fear and anger soon hit me, and I paused to feel it. I grinned, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

_So, Milady, _I thought_. You have found a clue. This shall be interesting. Interesting, indeed._

**XXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

_Ow…My head hurts…_

I opened my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. I realized I had a blindfold over my eyes.

I tried to rub my head, but my arms were tied behind my back, my legs the same. I groaned in pain.

I could hear voices in the background, but just barely. I light then consumed me, dim because of the blindfold.

"Settle down, everyone." A voice said. I instantly recognized it as the Viscount. Bastard.

"Now, feast your eyes upon this, as this is tonight's special," he continued. "Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art…Or keep and treasure her as the perfect pet. She would be a glittering jewel for a ritual, would you not agree? Also in demand, you may sell her off in pieces."

Oh my god. This sick fuck! He runs a human trafficking business! Once I get out of here I'm going to bust his ass.

"She is a very prized one, indeed. Her eyes reflect a sapphire, while they have the perfect blend of amethyst." His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Allow me to show you!"

The blindfold was removed from my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. I could see men and women, masks hiding their faces. They all looked like wealthy nobles.

They gasped, intrigued by me. "Her eyes are like diamonds!" One said. "She would be a perfect add-on to my collection," another person stated.

My eyes widened in fear. These people were sick. My analysis was that they removed a woman's uterus, then sold them off as sex slaves. I'd have to jot that down somewhere.

"The starting bid is at 1,000 pounds!" The Viscount announced.

I sighed as they began bidding, some of the highest bids going past 10,000. Don't get me wrong, in a different situation, I would have been flattered at the price.

"Ciel," I whispered shakily. "Now would be a good time for someone to save me…"

It was true. The position I sat in was extremely uncomfortable, and these people were starting to freak me out.

"17,000 pounds! Going once, twice, and-"

His words were cut off when the lights blew out. Everyone began to panic, confusion evident in our voices.

"My, my. It seems you have gotten yourself in quite the situation, Milady."

I gasped. "S-Seb-"

I yelped as something was thrown against the cage I was in, sounds of fighting in the background.

The light was turned back on, and the bodies of the bidders lay unconscious on the ground. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Your expression humors me, Miss Castro. Were you not expecting me to save you?" the butler teased, walking up to my cage and leaning down to my eye level. I could see that he was now wearing a white masquerade mask with red swirls.

"B-but…how did you-"

"My Master ordered me to your rescue, and I could not refuse. Let us hurry, for the Yard is going to arrive here soon to pick Sir Druitt up." He interrupted me mid-sentence. Grabbing the cage's bars, he pulled and easily bent them. I'm sure my eyes were popping out of my sockets as he picked me up, taking me out of the iron prison.

"You just-"

"I will surely explain later. Now, I suggest you close your eyes, so you do not get frightened." He began to run towards a balcony, leaping over the edge. I screamed inwardly, my eyes snapping shut. I held onto his neck tightly as he carried me, my stomach dropping as he jumped down.

I opened my eyes to see that we landed in front of the ball's entrance, a stern-looking Ciel standing in front with his arms crossed. "So, what happened with the Viscount?"

Sebastian picked him up in his other arm, and he carried us down the road towards the manor's exit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I murmured.

I didn't want to believe it at first, but I now know one thing is for sure. Sebastian isn't human, and I plan to find out what he is. The thought was terrifying, but I'm willing to take the risk, if that's what I have to do to get home.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**OMG! This chapter took me FOR-E-VER to do! Especially since I have finals at school and whatnot. My laptop was also in the shop getting fixed, but now is good as new. Thank you to all of the people who have read, reviewed, and followed the story! You all inspire me!**

**I will maybe start doing shout outs to the reviewers next chapter. Thank you, hope you enjoyed!**

**~M~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back pretty soon with a new chapter!**

**I was planning on waiting a couple days since school and what not, but I just couldn't wait to write the final part on jack the ripper. I'm super excited for what's coming next!**

**Thank you to Angel Protectress, watergoddesskasey, and LITTLE RED FOXX for reviewing! I said I'd start doing shout out for reviewers, and you guys were my first!**

**Ready for some new twists and turns? Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Why is it that I have these sort of dreams?_

_I was dreaming that I was in the back seat of a car. It seems strangely familiar, and two people occupied the seats in front of me. Their silhouettes were shaded darkly, so I couldn't see them._

_I ran my hand over the car's interior, the plush black seats standing out against my nearly translucent skin._

"_Daddy, when will we be home? I want to go play with Rosie."_

_My head shot up, my eyes widening at what I saw and heard. I could recognize that voice anywhere. _

_It was my sister's. _

_She was talking about our cat, Rosie. I gave my sister, Zena, the brown and black kitten for her third birthday. Her and my Father, Bennet, were driving back from Lake Tahoe on her fifth birthday. My Father thought that since she loved snow so much, he'd take her up there for a couple days. Considering that my brother and I had school, we decided to stay home. My Mother worked as a teacher, so she didn't have enough cover to take the days off._

_I grabbed my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth._

_No. _

_No no no._

_Please, anything but this._

_NO._

_Why was I even dreaming about this? Not only was I not there, but how they died in the crash was completely hidden from me. My Mother thought I would never be able to handle it. Looks like she was right. I wasn't even sure if this is how it happened._

"_Sit tight, Zuzu. We'll be home in about two hours. Maybe we should stop to take a break, we've been on the road for almost 6 hours." My Father's figure reached out, placing a hand on my sister's blonde head._

_She sighed, looking back out the window. "Okay." She responded, pouting a little. I felt a small smile creep onto my face. She never liked it when people ruffled her hair, she said it messed up all the perfect placed roots._

_Dad looked down at his GPS in the front of the car, grunting and tapping it with his finger. "Stupid piece of crap," he muttered._

"_Language, Daddy." I heard Zena say._

_While my Father was distracted, a blood-curdling scream rang out in the car. He quickly put his hands over his ears, trying to keep the noise from reaching him. _

"_DADDY, LOOK OUT!" My sister screamed._

_I looked ahead, a car's headlights staring us straight in the face. Said person tried to jerk the steering wheel to the side, but it was too late._

_The sounds of crunching metal reached my ears, and all I could do was scream._

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Knocking could be heard at my door before Sebastian barged in, rushing to my side.

"Milady?" He asked, his eyes showing concern for my well-being.

I looked over to him, and as soon as my eyes reached his, I couldn't take it anymore.

I hid my face in my hands, crying and sobbing all of my anguish out.

I hated this.

I hated the fact that I had these dreams.

I rather not dream at all.

I would rather _die _than have that dream again.

I felt a gloved hand rest on my shoulder. "Milady, what is the matter? I heard you scream, are you unharmed?"

Even though I couldn't stop crying, his presence was a gift. Not even registering what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's shoulders, bawling into the crook of his neck. I didn't even care that I was getting him wet.

He tensed for a second, probably surprised at my action, then I felt his strong arms wrap around me, rubbing my back soothingly. I admit, I was kind of shocked that he'd hug back. I just wanted something to latch onto for the moment.

"It is alright, Milady." He cooed, trying to calm my crying. He leaned away from me, wiping the last of my tears from my cheeks. "Would you care to tell me what happened?"

I sniffled, the salty substance still brimming my eyes. "It was…just a dream…" I stated, rubbing my eyes. "I promise I'm fine, I just needed a moment."

He nodded, his hands moving to unhook my arms from his neck. I whimpered, tightening my hold. I shook my head furiously, not ready to let go.

He sighed in irritation, rubbing my forearm for comfort. "Miss Castro, my Master sent me to get you. The matter is important."

I paused, and slowly let go of his neck. If it was so important as to wake me up so early in the morning, then it must be crucial.

I nodded, getting out of bed and standing in front of the butler.

At times like this, I really missed Beauty. That fur-ball was like a little ray of sunshine. She probably would of even been a better cuddle buddy then Sebastian, since he was just a temporary solution to my problems. I swore, once I got back, I'd hug the life out of that little curly mass of puppy.

"Okay, since I have to wear that death contraption again, mind if I pick out the dress?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was led into the little Earl's study, the said boy fuming as he sat in his luxurious chair, his eyes set on what looked to be a newspaper in front of him.

I sat in front of his desk, clasping my hands in front of me neatly.

He still didn't acknowledge my being as I entered, and I raised a brow.

_I wonder what he's so angry about?_

"Um…Ciel?" I called to him, trying to break his attention off the newspaper. He finally looked at me, his facial expression angry and cold.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked timidly.

His grasp on the paper tightened, and he shoved it in front of me, pointing to the headline.

"No, everything is _**NOT**_ alright. Take a look at this."

I glanced down to where he pointed, and began to read, my eyes skimming over the sentences.

My eyes widened at what I read, and I shot up out of my seat. "B-But how is that even possible! Another murder?! The Viscount was caught!"

He nodded, understanding my outburst.

"So, that's a process of elimination, then." I said. "One major suspect is out, but now we have more investigating to do."

**XXxXxXxXxXxx**

**(Sebastian P.O.V)**

While the Young Master and Miss Castro chatted in his study, I cleaned around the manor, making sure everything was correctly clean and tidy.

My mind wandered to back when the young girl hugged me. She was obviously in distress, I could feel it the second she began to dream. What confused me was the reaction I had given her. After I returned her embrace, I shocked myself to the deepest depths of Hell.

To stoop so low to a human...

How pitiful.

I would surely be the laughingstock of my species. My eyes flashed dangerously at the thought, my canines lengthening a few millimeters before returning to their normal length.

Her scent was somewhat different than before, and as soon as I caught it, it startled me.

I have only heard of a few cases of this, but I must further investigate to find out if this show of affection is indeed appropriate. That also explains the mark on her back.

It is barely visible, but if it is indeed mine…

I would finally have found what I have been searching for, even after thousands of years. As the humans sometimes say, better late than never.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Alina P.O.V)**

I watched as Ciel paced back and forth, a hand on his chin. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"The population of London alone is 4.5 million," he began. "And that swells during the Season. By relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increase."

He wasn't looking at me, so I thought he was speaking to himself. I tilted my head in confusion, even so still listening to him speak.

"So, still at it are you?"

Madam Red walked in, interrupting his single lecture. She was carrying a chess set, probably wanting to play a few games with the stressed out Earl.

She placed it down on his desk in front of him. I stood up, walking over to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Hi, Auntie An," I said to her, a small, tired smile on my face. She returned the gesture, pecking me lightly on the forehead.

"Hello to you too, Alina. You always startle me." She teased lightly, letting go and turning back to Ciel.

"What would you say if we play a round of chess?"

He smirked, obviously going to accept the challenge. "The chess set, huh? That takes me back."

Woah, stop there. This kid was like 12 or 13, stuff isn't supposed to take him back! At least, not until he's like 70. I shook my head, sweatdropping at my inner dialogue.

They sat down across from each other, arranging the black and white pieces on the board. Madam Red turned around, glaring at her butler. "Grell, see to the tea."

He nodded, rushing out of the room to do so. I raised an eyebrow. He was nice and all, but I had to admit that his tea was gross. Is asking him to prepare it really the best idea?

I sat on a couch, propping my arms up on the couch arm. I watched from a respectively far distance so I didn't distract them.

"Well then, let us begin." Ciel inquired.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Almost an hour into their game, Grell finally appeared, placing tea in front of us all. Well damn, that took long.

"Since it is the evening, I have prepared an herbal tea with rose hips." He announced nervously.

Raising the cup to my mouth, I tasted the drink lightly. Sputtering, I spit it back into the cup.

Oh my God. It was even worse than the first time he made it. I set the teacup back down onto the table.

Madam Red followed my gesture, also spitting out the tea and yelling at her butler. "This is most fowl! And you call yourself a butler?!"

He twiddled with his thumbs, looking as if he was going to cry. I felt kind of bad for him. "Even so, I am still a butler for suuuure!"

She waved him off, telling him to go fix his mistake.

"Ah, my butler cannot even contrast to yours," she told Ciel. "He is such a hard worker, and an amazing one at that."

Hmph. Well, that was because Sebastian had a fetish for making everything perfect, and I mean_ everything._

She moved her own pawn. "Perhaps you should leave the rest of the investigation to him. He seems more than capable of solving things."

Watching her every move, he picked up his pawn and moved it delicately. "He is both my knight, and my hands," he began to reply, his expression darkening. "He is but a chess piece. And only I, the horseman, can move the horse." His knight took away Madam Red's pawn. "If I were to defeat my opponent with an automaton of a chess piece, the achievement would not be considered as my own."

"I always give the orders, and without them, he is to not move even a muscle. However, you may say the sole difference between Sebastian and my knight is that he is a knight that can move to any square in one fell swoop. Like this." He knocked over her white Queen.

She gasped. "Hey! But that is against the rules!"

He chuckled darkly. "Yes, that would be only if we were playing a game of chess, though."

"Checkmate." He finished, winning against Madam Red for about the 16th time in a row.

She was quiet as she accepted defeat. Finally, she stood and gave the boy a look of sadness. "Isn't there some way that you could refrain from being in the underworld? Being the watchdog?" she continued. "I am certain that your Mother would agree…" she whispered.

I watched the display with teary eyes. I hated seeing others in pain, especially ones I cared deeply about.

"Despite that, here you are…have you returned after all, to avenge your late Mother and Father?"

Ciel halted before moving his chess piece, eerily silent.

"None of us want this for you…" she finished unhappily.

He was silent, as if picking his words carefully. "I have not once ever thought of avenging my parents, or something of the sort." He began.

"Even if I were to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life, and I would much less be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. I did not return to the Phantomhive family for the sake of the previous head. I…returned for myself."

Woah. Cold much? I felt my mouth curve in a small frown, and I could tell by his words that Madam Red was doing the same.

"I only want those who have betrayed and defiled me to feel the same humiliation and anger I felt. What I have suffered."

He picked up his queen. "Checkmate."

The crimson woman sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "That's another loss for me. You have always been good at this kind of thing…even back then, you were quite the astounding player." There we go again with the old jokes. How many times do I have to say it? He's _freaking 13!_

"I still remember the day you were born as if it were yesterday," she smiled sadly, reminiscing. "I had just started out as a nurse…and I had no clue what to do during the delivery. As a new born, you were so small and precious," the words made Ciel blush. I grinned a bit, picturing a small baby Ciel in my mind.

_So cute!_

"I felt I had to protect you. Even though I could not bear any children of my own…" she leaned over him, putting a hand on his head. His blush deepened. "to me, you are like my own son. And as a Mother to her son, I want you to wash your hands clean of the underworld."

Her words touched me, and I harbored a full-on grin now. Ciel may have lost his parents, but this woman in front of him was so loving, that he could put all of his anger and torment past him to set his gaze on the new things in life. He was so far gone, but with the help of her, he could be pulled back. Madam Red reminded me a little of Mom, before she was with Dylan, anyway…

But all too soon, Ciel pushed her hand away from his head, giving her a dark look. "I am here now because I have made my choice. I have no regrets, and I do not wish to depend on anyone."

He stood, and leaned down to give the stunned Aunt a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Excuse us," he told her. "It has been fun, Madame."

She smiled genuinely, and I could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. "I will not lose next time, my dear nephew."

Ciel gave me a look that said to follow him, and I nodded. Standing from the couch, I mimicked his actions and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Aunt An. Hope to see you soon, keep in touch." I grinned brightly. I felt all warm and happy from her speech, so I was sure I would be getting a good night's rest.

She patted my arm lightly. "Goodnight, dear. I promise I will."

Turning around, I shuffled out the door and headed towards my bedroom to prepare for the night.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It is quite cold."

I shivered, rubbing my arms for warmth. "Really, Ciel? I think we know that. Thanks for the input." I hadn't meant to be so grouchy towards him, but I didn't want to be dragged out of the warm, toasty manor, and come with them to do night watch for the case. I thought warm thoughts, imagining that I was under a toasty blanket in the manor.

He glared at me, and I snapped my mouth shut. Okay, so maybe he's a little touchy with the subject. Not my problem.

Being the idiot I am, I didn't have time to grab a thick enough coat, so I was practically wearing something on the lines of a sweater. Ciel and I had to, though, since we were dressed in commoner's clothing to not cause suspicion.

And then there was Sebastian. He looked more than content as we leaned against a building's wall, waiting to see who the next victim would be.

We continued shivering, and Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Master, you seem to be quite chilled." He began to unbutton his coat, "it might rain as well, so allow me." He proceeded in taking his coat off, draping it over the young Earl.

I pouted, rubbing my arms furiously. _No freaking fair! _I yelled in my head. _So he gets to be all warm and not me? I shall get him to share! _

I moved closely to him, about to grab part of it and wrap it around me when a scent hit my nose.

It was mouthwatering and intoxicating. I couldn't quite put what it smelled like, but it made tingles go down my spine.

Deciding that it wasn't the best to react, I moved away, still cold as ever. I wouldn't want to look suspicious if I began smelling the butler's coat.

Said man turned to me, smirking rather deviously. "As for you, Milady," he began stalking towards me, and swiftly pulling me into his arms. I blushed furiously, confusion the only expression I showed. "I unfortunately do not have another coat, so it would only be fair if I shared some of my heat with you." Oh god, why did he have to say it that way? It sounded so….so…._sexual._

I stuttered nervously, "Y-You really don't need to, we won't be here forever-" I was cut off when I smelled his shirt. The mouthwatering smell was _all_ over him. My blush deepened, and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. I can't lie, he smells delicious.

I heard him chuckle, the sound rumbling through his chest. It was comforting, and I forgot about the cold as it began to fade away, the majority of his body heat warming me.

"So," Ciel interrupted the silence. "You are sure he will make an appearance here if we keep watch?" He better, otherwise we'd be out here for nothing.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, that is the only entrance, and this is the only path that leads to it."

"And you are positive that the next victim is Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?" He asked, poking his head behind the wall to look at the small house.

"Quite, sir. She is indeed next, as she is the last victim."

He nodded in understanding. "In addition to the prostitutes lacking internal organs, there is still another commonality."

Suddenly, I heard a small gasp from Sebastian. I looked up at him, and followed his line of sight to a black cat. He had a light scarlet blush on his face.

I giggled, letting go of him and picking the cat up in my arms. It rubbed its head against my chin, begging to be pet. I brought it back over to the butler. "You like cats, don't you? Go ahead, she seems friendly."

He smiled at me, and began to stroke its furry back. It purred, arching into his gloved hand. It wasn't every day I saw him brought down to his knees by an animal. I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Are you two even listening to a word I am saying?" Ciel suddenly barked, startling us. Sebastian looked at him innocently. "Ah, excuse us."

I smiled sheepishly, and put the furry feline back down.

He longingly stared at the cat as it bounded away after some mice. I rubbed his shoulder. "Aw, don't worry. One day when we're all not busy, we'll go find some cats to play with. Sound good?"

He smirked down at me, putting a hand on my head to ruffle my hair. "I did not know you were a cat person, Milady. That just makes things a whole lot better."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but that was quickly replaced with shock as we heard a loud ear-splitting scream from the victims house.

"B-but how?!" I shouted, running towards the sound of the scream with the duo on my tail. "No one even got past us!"

Me and Ciel stopped in front of the door, slamming it open. My eyes widened in horror, as did his.

The sight before us was gruesome. The lady's innards were spilled everywhere, and blood flew out at us, catching me in the cheek. I was caught like a deer in headlights, not able to move. I just stared.

"Do not look!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the both of us, jumping back a few feet and placing us back on the ground. My eyes did not move from the butchered body.

Sebastian's hand covered Ciel's eyes, and I heard the sound of sickness reach my ears as his food ended up on the pavement floor. I would feel bad, but I was too focused on the bloodbath.

Sebastian looked to me, realizing I was still looking. I began to shake, tears flowing over my widened eyes. My breath quickened as I watched in horror. I began to rub at the blood on my cheek, my saliva building up inside my mouth.

"Milady, look away." He covered my eyes and drew me to him, noticing I had it worse than Ciel. He soothingly began to rub my back, hushing me softly.

How could he be so calm about this? This should be terrifying for him too, right? I heard the Earl's voice next to me, him lightly shaking my arm. I was too tuned out to listen.

And then I remembered.

_Sebastian isn't human._

"You have made quite the mess of things, Jack the Ripper." I heard Sebastian say, his grip tightening on me. He hid my face in his chest, making sure I didn't peek at the scene.

"-Or should I say…_Grell Sutcliff."_

I felt my eyes widen to the point that they looked like saucers, and I pushed myself out of his hold to see what he meant. I gasped in horror.

It really was Grell. Sweet, innocent Grell. Or so I thought he was.

Aunt An's butler was covered in blood from head to toe, a look of complete shock on his face. I was too surprised to even care about the gore anymore.

"N-no, you don't understand…" he began, holding his hands up in surrender. I sniffled, my tears still overflowing. "I heard the scream and ran to help, but she was already-"

"Already what?" Sebastian cut him off, a smirk plastered on his face. He almost seemed…_amused._ How the hell could he, at a time like this?!

"We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. How did you manage to enter that room in the end of a blind alley and evade us? Do you really plan of feigning innocence, looking as you do?"

"Grell…" I whimpered quietly. My heart felt heavy. I didn't want to believe that he did something as cruel as this.

"Enough of this." Sebastian continued. "Even 'Grell Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity. It would be wise to cease your act now, would it not, Mr. 'Grell'?"

His face darkened, and his Cheshire smirk deepened, almost to the point of it being frightening. I shivered. I have never seen Sebastian look so….deadly before.

"This is my first time meeting someone of your kind in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like a human."

Grell's facial expression changed, and he lifted his head, his eyes now glowing a greenish-yellow color, and his teeth now razor-sharp, much like a sharks. I recoiled, covering my gasp into my hand.

"Do you really think so?" He giggled, removing the ribbon from his hair. "You hit the nail on the head, you did." He removed his glasses and pulled out a comb, running it through his hair. The brown coloring dripped before changing into a bright, cherry red. The sight was eerily familiar. "I am an actress, and a first rate one at _that."_ He slipped fake eyelashes on his eyes with a single slip, and placed red rimmed spectacles on his eyes. Oh dear Lord. This guy's a He/She.

Not that I had anything against them, I was all for it. I've had bad experiences with trans gender guys, so I'm not really fond of them.

Back onto important matters.

"But neither are you Sebastian, yes?" Grell asked, tugging on his gloves. So he noticed too?

Now I definitely know that they aren't human. I shivered in terror.

Sebastian chuckled in response. "That is the name my Master has given me, so for now I am Sebastian."

I gave a look of confusion, staring at the butler. Ciel gave him a name? How does that even work?

"Playing the faithful dog, are you? That type of stud makes me weak to my knees, he does!" He wiggled his hips flamboyantly, much to my disgust. "Now then, Sebastian. No…" he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Bassie!~" I choked out a laugh, remembering it wasn't the best time for giggling. But the nickname he gave him _was_ adorable.

"I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff at your service! What do you say we get along?" He blew a kiss at him. Ew. He was really starting to freak me out.

I paused. The Burnett family… Tears once again sprouted in my eyes, realization coming over me. I would flip about that later, but first…

"Sebastian…" I called delicately to him. He turned his gaze to me, a cold, hard expression on his face. I flinched under it, not ready to back down even at the slightest. I mustered up all the courage I could.

"What are you? Better yet, what is Grell?"

"Why, were are butlers of course, Milady." He stated matter-of-factly.

I growled, stomping my foot. Anger began to bubble inside of me, but I held it down. "You know that's not what I mean. You're not human, and neither is he. I've been lied to. I've been waiting long enough, so tell me _right now."_

"…." He said nothing, focusing his gaze back onto the red-haired man.

I huffed. "Sebastian, I mean i-"

"Perhaps I should help!" Grell said, malicious sparkles floating around him. Sebastian gave him a look of warning, but he continued anyways. "He is a demon, and I am a grim reaper. With the two of us, a supernatural couple is born!"

My hand flew to my mouth, stifling another gasp. My eyes were nearly popping out of my head when I learned the truth. I took a step back.

"D-Demon…?" I questioned, whispering. "Grim Reaper?"

He nodded, still smiling his sharp-toothed smile.

"Do not resent us for what we are though, darling. I do believe you are not full human either!"

I raised my eyebrows. Me? Not human? Last time I checked, I didn't have sharp teeth or super human strength, or good looks for that matter. I'm just…me.

Sebastian was steadily looking at me, watching my reaction. I couldn't help but stare back, afraid out of my mind. If he was a demon…then he could easily kill me with a flick of his finger. Not to mention the grim reaper just steps away, who could possibly rip me to shreds with a scythe, or at least that's what I think he uses. I'm not sure.

"So why did you, a god of sorts, become a butler?" Sebastian finally questioned him. I momentarily looked back to said man.

"Why indeed…" he replied, grinning. "You could say that I fell head-over-heels for a woman."

Maybe he's not gay after all?

I felt my knees begin to wobble, a silent sob escaping my mouth. I knew what was about to come.

"Whether you heard him or not, I think you already know, Sebastian."

As Madam Red stepped into the light, I felt my heart shatter.

_No._

_Aunt An…_

I fell to my knees, a look of hoplessness on my face. Endless tears streamed down my cheeks. She looked at me, her face sad before replacing it with deadly determination. She looked over to Ciel.

"Madam…" He said to her. She tilted her head, giving a mocking smile. "I miscalculated. I never knew someone by Ciel's side would be smart enough to see through Grell's disguise."

"You were originally on our initial list of suspects," Ciel countered. "But…your alibi was flawless."

She smirked. "How could you, Ciel? You would suspect your own Aunt?"

She was toying with him. I can't even imagine what betrayal Ciel must feel.

"If the possibility of one being Jack-family or acquaintance-it matters not. No _human _on the list could have committed all of the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a grim reaper at your side."

"If he can enter a room in an instant without us noticing…then he would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the east end and the west end. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes, no one would notice."

"Therefore, only the two of you, can be Jack the Ripper." He stated, a look of sadness washing over his face. "Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff. I began to see if the victims had anything else in common on top of being prostitutes." Ciel pulled out a list of names, all crossed off but one. "All of them underwent certain procedures at the London Royal Hospital where you are employed."

I remembered something important. She was one of three doctors that was certified to carry out abortions. I wiped my tears, looking over at her.

He continued. "This lists the patients in order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to which the order when they were killed. Only Mary Kelly, who resided here, was the last alive on the list. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here, but…" he paused, looking extremely guilty. I bowed my head. "I was unable to save her…"

Madam Red shook her head pitifully. "How sad, Ciel…my lovely nephew…my elder sister's son…" We tensed, not expecting what conclusion she came to. "If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all of this, we could of played chess again. However…" a few more tears fell, mingling with the rain.

"_**I WILL NOT YEILD THIS TIME!**_"

I saw a flash of red run towards me, and I noticed it was Grell, with a damn chainsaw. A _chainsaw. _My eyes widened in horror, and I screamed.

Sebastian appeared in front of me, grabbing the weapon by its immobile part and throwing the madman back. He pulled my behind his back, and for a second, I didn't let the fear of knowing he was a demon come over me. Even if he was some evil, twisted being, this was _Sebastian._ He always protected me in times of danger, and he always saved us when we needed it. I'd just have to let it go, even for a little while.

"W-What is that?!" Ciel exclaimed confusedly, his eyes wide in awe.

"All reapers possess tools for hunting souls," he replied, narrowing his eyes at said reaper. "Though it is my first time seeing one that looks like that, it is known as a death scythe."

He huffed angrily, his eyes flashing to the color of fuchsia. I whimpered quietly, the simple act already scaring me senseless. I'd have to be strong.

"They really are rather troublesome."

"Don't say that!" Grell whined, spinning the chainsaw effortlessly. "This is my very own kind of scythe! I worked very hard to customize it!"

I snorted. "I bet you weren't even permitted to make that; judging by how you reaped all of those innocent souls, you probably will have it taken away and replaced with a regular, boring scythe. Then, you won't be so stupid to make the same mistake."

Me and my big mouth.

He squealed in anger, jumping up and down. "Shut it, human! You will be the first to die, considering the nuisance you are! Even my dear Bassie has taken a liking to you, which I will not allow!"

I glared at him, sure just by that he would catch on fire.

"My body's gotten all stiff, 'cause I've been a good little Grell this whole time!" Really? Killing people isn't good, _dumbass. _"I want to work up a sweat with y-o-u, so shall we play?" He blew yet another kiss at the handsome demon.

I could practically hear Sebastian's patience snapping. "Would you refrain from such sickening displays? I am working at the moment."

"What a stoic man you are! That just makes you even more irresistible!"

I groaned, and smacked a hand to my forehead. Ciel seemed just as fed up as I was.

"Let me tell you something, dear Bassie," Grell started up again. "The color red makes me swoon. It's perfect for hair, clothing, lipstick, anything really." He sounded like Elizabeth and her pink fetishes. Bleh. "That's why I just adored staining all those whore's with pretty, pretty red!"

"And I bet that you would look ravishing in the color!" What a fucking sadist. "I will cut you open deep, splatter you with all the man-made shades of crimson…and mess you up most glamorously, Bassie!"

Sebastian was unamused. "A reaper is a being who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his Master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both…and raises the bile in my throat." He sneered.

Grell pouted. "I worked hard as a butler for my Master! I didn't wear make-up or dress pretty or anything when I was working!"

"I am disguted," Sebastian said, glaring. "How can you call yourself a butler?"

Grell grinned darkly. "Even so…I am still a butler of _death!_" his hands formed in an 'I love you' sign.

"Sebastian…I have had enough." Ciel finally spoke, removing his eyepatch. I glanced nervously towards him. He's never taken it off before, at least not when I'm around. "In the Queen's name, and my own title as well…" he opened his right eye, a star pentagram sitting on his eyeball, glowing a mysterious purple color in the darkness. "I order you: hunt them down!"

I stared knowingly. He made a contract with a demon.

He sold his soul to Sebastian.

Why didn't it all make sense before?

Said butler raised his gloved hand to his teeth, pulling it on tighter. "Yes, My Lord."

I stepped a few feet back, Ciel still wearing the coat around his shoulders and head. I finally decided to pull it over me as well, a look of understanding coming across his features. His gaze softened when he saw me.

Sebastian leaned down and tightened his coat over us, a gentle smile on his face. My expression hardened. Seriously, he was about to fight someone who could possibly _kill him,_ and he was smiling? He must be crazy.

"Please do not allow yourselves to catch a chill." Yeah, he's crazy. "I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the townhouse. And I shall sweeten it with honey, or brandy. Something of the sort."

I scoffed. "No, Sebastian. Ciel's too young for brandy. Just go with honey. It's not good on his health." Said Earl glared at me, clearly not happy that I decided for him.

Sebastian smirked, and then bowed. "Of course, Milady." He opened his mouth to speak again, but the chainsaw revved to life once again, and I grimaced at the sound.

"I'm not going to let you go home just like that!" Grell chimed, bringing his death scythe closer to his face. "Little death scythe here and I are both full of pent-up days, 'cause our quarry has been much too easy to _hunt!_"

He appeared in front of our group in seconds, faster than I thought he would. I grabbed Ciel and pulled him to the side, careful not to get caught up in the battle. I was sure Sebastian could handle it, he seemed more then capable. The butler once again caught his chainsaw between his hands, touching the dull, smooth sides of it.

Ciel poked my arm, trying to get my attention. I glanced at him, a blank expression on his face. I raised a brow.

"Alina," he began. "I know you are afraid of what is happening at the moment, but I ask that you remain calm for the time being. There is nothing that Sebastian cannot handle, so you are safe."

I managed a small smile. He may come across as strict and mature, but he is just like a brother would be, protective and caring. I wrapped my arms around him, just barely laying my cheek on his hair, since I was about two inches taller than him. Much to my surprise, he didn't move. He did stiffen a bit though, not use to the contact.

"Ciel, you're just like my brother, you know that?" I chuckled, stroking the back of his head. "You try to look so strong for everyone, and your determination is refreshing. But I think it's time that someone you care for, protects you other than Sebastian. I mean physically, and emotionally. I promised that in return for staying at your manor, I'd help you with your duty. And that is exactly what I'll do. A Queen must protect her King, right? It's my turn to protect you, instead of you protecting me."

My words shocked him to the point of silence, and he finally hugged me back. I laid a chaste kiss on his forehead, and turned to look back at the fight.

No matter what, I would protect the people I've come to love.

Sebastian once again threw Grell back, and began to swipe at him. "I have told you already," he growled out, dodging the swinging chainsaw and flipping back. "To refrain from such sickening _displays!_"

They continued to brawl, and at some point Sebastian pulled out a lamppost, swinging it towards the red-haired reaper. It wasn't effective though, because his chainsaw cut through the hard steel interior. My eyes widened in shock. How the hell can a chainsaw diminish _steel?!_

"Don't be silly, dear Bassie!" Grell cooed, bringing his chainsaw down on said demon. "My death scythe can cut through anything, so don't expect for something as silly as a lamppost to be your protection!"

He managed to slice Sebastian's arm, and he stumbled back, clutching it. I tightened my hold on Ciel. I was worried, even though I shouldn't be. I didn't want to just stand here and watch him fight for us anymore. His eyes glowed a bright fuchsia color, showing his anger.

I felt a slight tingling sensation on the bottom of my back, it growing stronger with every second.

I'd have to take a look later, remembering when the butler was glaring at the place.

"The pain you feel must be so dramatic, no?" the reaper sighed. I really would like to show him a piece of my mind, if I wasn't so weak. "That's a talent we reapers have…_the Cinematic Record._"

I huffed in frustration. I hated seeing Sebastian hurt. I think anyone would know that by now, when they saw my reaction to him getting 'killed'.

"Grim reapers use the 'cinematic record' to relive a person's past memories," he stated dramatically. "What kind of person were they? What kind of life did they live? Should we allow them to live, or die? The possibilities are endless." He grinned a sharp-toothed smile, causing me to shiver.

"We use our death scythes to sever the link between the memories and soul, thus how we end a person's life." He proceeded to throw the revving blade back and forth, backing up the wounded butler into a wall. "I would just _die_ to see what lurks in the past of a handsome man like yourself!"

He trapped his chainsaw just above his shoulder, slicing it down in an eerily slow fashion. I felt my lip tremble a bit, worried for Sebastian's safety. I was soon tuned out when I heard Ciel speak.

"Why?" he asked Madame Red, his distress not showing surprisingly.

She tilted her head mockingly, and I glared. My heart was in a million pieces at her betrayal. I pushed myself lightly away from Ciel, feeling the wet rain stain my cheeks.

"Why, you ask?" She chuckled. "What is the point of asking me now? When I have become the watchdog's prey?"

She took a few steps towards us, and I made my way in front of Ciel silently. She unfolded her arms, reaching into her coat's sleeves. "If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In that case…" she revealed a long, sharp blade. My eyes widened in terror as she began running at us.

"…there is only one way out!"

Without hesitation, she swiped the blade down at Ciel, all sanity lost in her eyes. I pushed him out of the way, my own shoulder getting sliced much to my dismay. I hissed in pain, backing away and coming to stand in front of Ciel once again.

"But you are a doctor!" he shouted, looking at my shoulder in guilt. I gave a small smile of assurance. This was nothing, I've been hurt way worse in the past; I could take some little paper cut. "Why on earth would you kill?!"

"Even if I told you, a brat like you would never understand!"

I bit my lip, the action hard enough to draw blood. "Aunt An, do you remember the day when you told Ciel you thought of him as your own son? That you would always protect him because you felt like you had a duty?" I stepped forward, my eyes pleading with her to end this madness. "You owe it that much to your sister! Even though you weren't able to conceive, she brought a miracle in this world, hoping that the people around her would be a guardian for him."

"When she died, it was your duty as his Aunt to care for him! He was so long gone in his state, that the only thing he looked up to was his pain. But you could of changed that!" Tears brimmed my eyes and I wiped them, sick of crying. I had to be strong for them. "Don't you understand? He's a gift to you! Without you, there would be no one left in his world! He needs you! So please, Auntie An, please…" I raised my head. "Stop this!"

I couldn't see her face, due to the hair that was covering her eyes. I waited for what she would say, a worried expression playing on mine.

"It would have been better…" she muttered, raising her head, a deathly gleam in her eyes. She rushed towards me, set to kill. "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WERE JUST NEVER BORN!"

She grabbed my throat in a vice grip, tightening it to the point I couldn't breathe. I clawed at her hands. Much to my horror, she swung the blade down at me. A scream gurgled in my throat.

"MILADY!"

I've never heard Sebastian shout so loud before. The sound of blood being splattered could be heard, and a black mass appeared behind Madam Red. My eyes widened, terrified.

She stopped midway before the knife hit me, sadness and realization etching across her features. I could see Sebastian's hand reach for her.

"Stop Sebastian!" I heard Ciel scream. "Don't kill her!"

He stopped just before touching her, and backed away. She let go of my throat, and I crumpled to the ground, holding it delicately.

Her hands shot up to her face, crying into her hands. I looked at her in awe. "I-I can't do it…."she cried out.

I looked over to Sebastian to see he was holding his shoulder together. I gasped in horror and stood up, walking over to him. "Sebastian…your arm…" I whispered pitifully, putting my hands over his to stifle whatever blood was leaking from it. He looked at me in silent fascination, perhaps even a little bit of confusion. Ciel managed to stifle his gasp. "S-Sebastian…?"

"Why, Bassie, you have guts!" I heard Grell comment. I gritted my teeth together in anger. I've had enough of that fucker.

"To think you would sacrifice your own arm for those kids, how touching!" He sneered devilishly.

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up."

I turned to Madam Red, still crying. "Aunt An…?" I asked calmly.

"Madam!" Grell called to her, and she flinched at the harshness in his words. "Go on and kill the brats!"

She shook her head, and my eyebrows shot up. "No."

Grell was fuming, and he threw his hands up in the air. "What? Even after all those deaths you're getting soft on me?"

She held her hands to her chest, and looked at Ciel. "Even so, I can't! This child…" she turned to look at the reaper. "This child is my-"

I was already in front of her, somehow blocking the attack that Grell was aiming to hit her with. She gasped. "A-Alina..?"

I saw it before it even came. He tried to kill her. Anger boiled through me, and this time, I embraced it.

A purple light emitted from my hands, and a shield-like cover stood in front of us, tiny prisms visible in it. I had no idea I could even do something like this, and then I knew, he was right.

I'm not fully human.

I looked down at myself curiously, and I saw that my clothes were changed as well. I was wearing something on the borderline of a Goddess's toga, except it was tinged on the edges with a tinted purple color around the edges of the sleeves and hem. My hair was much more soft; the color was still the same, and the dyed part was blonde again and more vibrant, and a silver jeweled crown stood atop of my head. My eyes reflected off the porcelain-like safety structure, and they were glowing a bright icy blue, with purple around the edges.

What shocked me the most were what looked like wings on my back. Yep, wings. They looked butterfly-like, but the appearance made them look as if they were made of a purple-and-blue sparkly substance. I completely transformed into something inhuman.

"What?!" Grell exclaimed surprisingly, backing away from me. "No fair! You have a remaining Willock on your side? Where did you get such a prized possession?"

I dropped my hands slowly, and the purple light disappeared, as well as the shield. I looked behind me, glancing at Madam Red.

"Aunt An…" I gave her a pleading look. "Please, stand back and don't cause any more trouble."

She nodded, her eyes still wide in awe. I then turned my gaze to Ciel and Sebastian, both wearing matching expressions. I gave a sad smile. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt anymore.

It was my turn to fight.

"Ah! Are you that missing heir that everyone has been talking about? You know, your Father is still looking for you!" Grell piped nervously.

I turned back and gave a glare, my eyes glowing brighter. "Don't try to dig yourself a deeper hole then you're already in. You will not be killing anymore tonight. Leave now, and I will save you the embarrassment of being killed."

He laughed mockingly, doubling over and holding his knees. I growled. What was so funny? Was he thinking that I was joking?

He grinned at me, showing his pointy teeth. "Oh, darling. You cannot kill me. But since you are getting in the way, I will get rid of you. And then, it will be Madam's turn, followed by your dear Earl and my dear Bassie." He charged at me, swinging his scythe down on my head.

I felt ice in my hands, _literally._ I called upon whatever power I secretly had, begging for it to be strong enough to defeat him.

_Please…_I begged internally. _If I have any use whatsoever, please come forward. I need to protect my family._

Apparently it worked, and my hands glowed brighter. I used the advantage to freeze the blade of his chainsaw as he approached me, and it jammed, causing it to stop.

"Eh?" he let out a sound, banging his scythe on the ground to unfreeze it. Whatever I did, it must be permanent.

All too soon, the ice around the blade shattered, and it began to spin again. I growled. This wouldn't be easy.

Distracted by my own inner dialogue, I didn't see Grell coming with his saw again. I jumped back just in time, but a figure appeared in front of me, blocking the reaper's way.

"Have you come to dance, Bassie?" Grell swooned, his scythe being held down once again by the butler.

"Sebastian!" I yelled at him, this time fire appearing in my hands. "You're injured! Stay back, this isn't your fight anymore!"

He looked back at me, giving me a smile full of malicious sparkles. "I beg to differ, Milady. My Master has ordered me to get rid of Jack the Ripper, and that is exactly what I am doing. It would be a shame if you were to get injured as well, so I will be assisting you."

I facepalmed, the flames not doing anything to char my face. Huh. That came in handy. "Fine, but let's do this quickly, I'm sick and tired of this guy."

He chuckled. "As you wish."

He threw the reaper back, pursuing him. I didn't know he'd be able to come back and fight so quickly, since his torn shoulder was a pretty major injury. I shrugged, fueling more of the fire in my palms and stalking after the fighting duo.

Careful not to hit Sebastian, I threw large bundles of fire at the flamboyant redhead. One skid across his arm, barely doing any damage to him. I could hear them talking to each other, something about 'Cat and Mouse.' Whatever.

Zooming behind our enemy, I grabbed him by his long hair and brought the back of his head down to my knee, a large thunk sound coming from the attack. I swung him around a couple times, him screaming loudly much to Sebastian's and my amusement. Letting go, I threw him far into the air, a look of complete shock on his face.

Said butler gave me a proud smirk, and launched himself up where Grell was thrown, their fight continuing on the roof of the buildings around us.

I took a quick glance back at Ciel and Aunt An, the red haired lady on her knees in front of the boy, still crying rather loudly. He glared quietly down at her. I sighed.

_I would have to deal with that later. Now, on to more important matters._

I flew up to the roof, Sebastian and Grell still exchanging words. The demon had his foot on the base of Grell's chainsaw, stopping it from revving against him.

"Do you really think a demon can win against a god?" He asked tauntingly, said demon's eyes glowing in anger.

"If my Master tells me to win, then I will win." He stated. "My body and soul, down to the last hair on my head, belongs to my young Master. Until the day our contract ends, and I devour his soul." He smirked.

I gasped, grabbing some of his attention. I couldn't let him.

I can't let him eat Ciel's soul. I'd die before letting that happen. We're in some deep shit at the moment.

"Even you will perish if I reap you with my death scythe," the reaper scoffed. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Not at all."

Grell grinned. "Very well, my dear Bassie. Then a thousand kisses and goodbye's to you, for this is your last breath!"

He took the distraction to headbutt him, and Sebastian stumbled back, his expression surprised. Taking his chance, Grell stalked towards him quickly, bringing his chainsaw up to slash him. The butler obviously didn't see it coming, a dazed look on his face.

I screamed. "_NO!"_

I couldn't let him die. I couldn't see another person be hurt anymore. With all my strength, I launched myself in front of Sebastian, and Grell's chainsaw came down on me instead, making me bear the wound instead of him.

I felt a pain worse than anything I have ever felt on my chest, and I looked down. A large slash was over most of it, and it looked deep. Not a second later, long films began to swarm out of the wound, my form turning back to its human state.

"Oh~" Grell snickered. "How unfortunate. The little lady took the blade for you, Bassie. Such a woman killer!~"

I glanced behind me, looking at said demon and smiling sadly, barely being able to because of the weakness I felt.

"Don't forget to follow through with your orders, and keep that boy down there safe." I teased lightly, my smile dropping as I fell to my knees. I clutched my chest, about to hit the floor, but before I could, I felt arms wrap around my torso, holding me closely. I fluttered one eye open, and I saw Sebastian looking angrily down at me.

I couldn't tell if he was angry at me, or himself, but he was definitely angry. His eyes were glowing the bright fuchsia color I've come to known, and his body began to emit a dark red aura.

He swiped one hand over my cheek, lightly caressing it. His expression quickly turned to one of genuine worry.

"How foolish of you, Milady. I have told you to not get yourself wounded." He sighed, his voice taking on a slight growl. He placed my arms over the wound to stop the bleeding. "For the time being, hold your arms there so the bleeding will clot. You must not exhaust yourself any further." He leaned his forehead down to mine, closing his eyes and letting out a soft rumble that vibrated his chest. I would blush if I could, but I was barely conscious.

He lifted my up with one arm, cradling me to his chest. "You have caused enough trouble. Hurting Milady so freely. Unforgivable." He glared, his eyes once again glowing.

I was facing Sebastian's chest, so I could only hear sounds of the fight. In the middle of brawling, the butler took off his tailcoat, and I could hear a jamming sound as they pursued each other.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Grell shouted unbelievably. I snickered lightly, and I saw a small smile slip from Sebastian.

"That coat was made from the finest Yorkshire wool in London, it is very durable and very hard to unsnag." He chuckled darkly, moving forward. I yawned, the simple effect making my wound hurt even more.

"It appears that I will have to use hand-to-hand combat now."

"P-please," Grell began to beg. "Not the face!"

I snorted. "Shut up and take it like a man." I muttered quietly, making another rumble come from Sebastian. The feeling and sound comforted me. It sounded as if he was purring.

A couple punches and kicks later, Sebastian delivered a super punch to the reapers face, the action hitting him off of the roof. We jumped down, and Sebastian gave one last good kick, putting him at a great distance away on the ground.

"Forgive me, Master. I did not interpret the distance away he was from you." He apologized.

"What happened to Alina?" Ciel asked worriedly, and I felt a hand touch my arm. I smiled. It was cute that he was worried about me.

"Milady took Grell's death scythe in my place. She shall be fine as soon as I carry out your orders." He gently placed me down on the ground, both the Earl and Madam rushing to my side. Ciel's eyes were widened in shock, and the red lady had endless streams of tears running down her cheeks.

I opened my eyes weakly. "I'll be…okay…" I told them. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth, knowing that blood was flowing little by little out my lips.

Aunt An put her coat over my body to keep me warm, a sad smile forming on her burgundy lips. "Why, Alina?" She asked, sobbing lightly. "Why would you save me? I thought you resented me?"

I huffed slightly. "Auntie An," I began, my voice just above a whisper. "It's because I need you. Even more, Ciel needs you. We love you, it wouldn't be the same if you died. Just promise us that you won't kill anymore, I can't stand to see you do something so cruel…"

She wiped her tears, nodding and stroking my hair. "I promise I will change." She glanced to Ciel. "For the both of you."

I nodded, a sweet smile playing on my lips. That's what I hoped to hear all night.

I turned my head slightly and saw Sebastian hovering over Grell, a chainsaw raised over his head and his foot on the reapers face, pinning him down into the ground.

"Master," he called to the young Earl. "He is technically a god. Are you willing to receive punishment for the crime of killing him?"

"Do not make me repeat my order twice." Ciel said sternly.

Sebastian nodded, smirking viciously. "Yes, My Lord."

Grell screamed. "No! Please don't kill me! You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" He squealed, looking up at the demon in mercy.

A malicious smile appeared on said demon's face. "So sorry. Since you love this little 'toy' of yours, I shall give you the honor of being killed by it. Goodbye, Grell Sutcliff." He swung the chainsaw down.

"I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

At that moment, what looked like to be hedge clippers came in between the death scythe and Grell, stopping his attack. I opened my mouth a little in shock.

"Pardon my interruption," a voice said from the roof. I followed the pole up to a man who was wearing a sharp business suit. He had his hair slicked back perfectly, much like a gentleman, and had glasses covering his green-yellow eyes that were much like Grell's.

_Another grim reaper…?_

He pulled the pole back, everyone's attention now focused on him. He surveyed the scene, slight disgust crossing his features. "I am William T. Spears, from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch. He jumped down, coming to land on the ground.

"Will!" The red-haired reaper called excitedly. "You came to save m-" his words were cut off when said reaper landed on his face, not allowing any more words to be said. He glared down at him.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff," he began in a boring tone. He sounded as if he had a dull, boring existence. "You are guilty of have violating reaper laws. Firstly, by killing those not on the 'To Die' list." He pushed his heel farther into Grell's face, emitting a squeal from him. Ouch. "Second, by using a death scythe that was not submitted for use." I laughed weakly at his pain. He deserved everything he got.

He grabbed the red reapers hair, pulling him away from the scene. "We will be going back to headquarters, and you will submit a written apology and report."

"B-Buwt Wiwl-" William took his hair and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the cobblestone. "Shut it." He said.

He turned to Sebastian, bowing deeply in apology. "I apologize for the mayhem this wretch has caused. My card." He extended his shears to the demon, a card on the end. Sebastian took it, a look of boredom on his face. He clearly didn't like this guy at all.

"Honestly," William spoke again. "To bow my head to a disgusting vermin like you, it is a disgrace to all grim reapers."

I growled. Not cool, dude. "Takes one to know one," I stated tiredly.

He turned his glare to me, and he gave a quick look of shock before replacing it with his usual boring look. "What is a Willock like you doing here? Much less, with a demon. You should be in hiding, since you have an important role to play."

My eyebrows rose in confusion. Why does everyone keep calling me that? "What do you mean? Do you know what I am?"

He shook his head, clearly unimpressed. "I do not have the authority to tell you, that is something you should find out on your own. Just know that you are royalty." He bowed to me, and turned around, dragging Grell behind him. "Come, Grell Sutcliff, we are leaving." With those last words, they disappeared in the shadows.

Sebastian was looking at me in confusion, but quickly replaced it with his usual smirk, and walked over to us, throwing William's business card on the ground. "I am sorry, Young Master. The other half of Jack the Ripper was stolen away."

Ciel looked back to him, a tired expression showing on his face. "It is fine…" he stated absentmindedly. He turned his gaze to me, pulling off some of Madam's coat and looking at my wound. My arms still covered it, the bleeding still heavy. If they didn't do something right now, I would be in trouble.

"Ah, yes." Sebastian spoke, his eyes glowing as he leaned down to me. The burning sensation on my back was stronger than ever, almost to the point that it hurt. "Allow me to heal you, it would be quite a shame to lose you." He pulled his black glove off with his teeth, and put his right hand that conveyed a matching mark that was on Ciel's eye over my wound, pressing lightly into it. I winced.

"It is alright," he soothed gently. His mark began to glow, a mysterious purple light coming from it. Ever so slowly, my wound began to heal itself. I gasped inwardly. He could do that?

"How did you do that?" I asked, my voice regaining regular pitch since I felt a lot more awake. Ciel and Madam Red were wearing pretty much the same expression as I was.

"Sebastian," Ciel began. "Explain." He glared up at his butler.

Said butler stood with me in his arms, my cheek against his chest. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating, which calmed me to the point of exhaustion.

"It would be best if Milady were to get rest first, My Lord. I do not think she could take such shock if I were to tell her now, considering the condition she is in."

Ciel paused for a moment, then stopped. "Very well," he sighed. Standing up, he grabbed Aunt An's hand, pulling her in the direction they first came. "I will speak to you about this later, once Alina is present and well. I think she would want to speak to you as well."

Madam Red nodded, agreeing that it would be best to wait temporarily until my health was fully restored.

I rested my palm against Sebastian's pectoral, his scent washing over me soothingly. I breathed in, relishing in it. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to snooze. Whether or not it was healthy to sleep at a time like this when I was just injured, I don't know. Guess I'd just have to find out answers later.

I could feel lips at my forehead, and a small blush crept up my neck.

_He just kissed me. Not on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless._

He was trying to kill me, I just knew it.

He probably noticed my blush, and he chuckled deeply. "It is okay to rest, if that is what you are so afraid to ask. It would provide you more comfort. We shall be back at the townhouse momentarily, so sleeping would be quite a luxury for the time being."

I nodded, and snuggled deeper into his chest.

What would become of us?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Cliffie! Sort of.**

**This chapter is almost 27 pages long. It took me a while to write, but I enjoyed piecing everything together! Let me know what you think! Remember, the curry arc would be coming up soon, but I am not going through to write it, consider how much of a pain it would be. One of the longest arcs in the series, bleh. Thank you to everyone who has R&R! You all inspire me!**

**Till next time!**

**~M~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another interesting chapter ahead!**

**So, a lot of you are wondering what a 'Willock' is. (Referring to Alina's species) You will find out later in this chapter, and some of the next chapter as well. I have also had readers tell me to do some of my own chapters besides the story, so this one will be one of my own, and just an extra. There will be more in the future as well.**

**The beginning is REALLY cheesy. Sorry everyone ;-;**

**Big thanks to tuttycute, Angel Protectress, LITTLE RED FOXX, TheVampyricAssassin, charliepan, and for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**That's all for now, Enjoy!~~**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When we arrived back at the townhouse, Sebastian took me directly to my bedroom, while Ciel and Aunt An probably went to the Library to relax.

He set me down gently onto the side of my bed, kneeling in front of me to look into my eyes. They looked so full of kindness, but I could also see another emotion swirled in their depths.

Regret.

I looked back at him, still partly frightened of him, as I remembered he was an evil being, a demon. I thought that they couldn't feel emotion, and they especially shouldn't feel bad about anything. So why did it look that way?

Perhaps Ciel ordered him to. Ugh.

He took my hand in his gloved one, breaking me out of my trance.

"Miss Alina."

I felt my eyes widen a bit at the different title, this time saying my name in a sentence. Not first name basis, but close enough. He frowned, something that he rarely ever did when I was around him.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I asked timidly.

He was silent for a moment, then sighed. "May I ask why you were so brave as to bear the wound that was meant for me?"

I bit my lip. Of course that is the first thing he'd want to know.

"Remember I said it was my battle, and not yours anymore?" I replied. "I had enough of him hurting the people I loved, so that was the decision I made at that moment."

He grinned, and my heart skipped a beat. He slowly inched his face closer to mine, and I blushed, turning my face away. He was trying to make me have a heart attack, this freaking pedophile.

"Oh?" He asked teasingly. "So I am one of those people that you have said to 'love'? Where did this sudden emotion come from?"

He whispered that last part in my ear, and I turned to glare back at him. "I-It's just that you've always taken care of me, and helped me when I was feeling down, so I adored you for that. Not in the way you're thinking, though! I meant family wise!" Yea, I'll keep telling myself that to make myself feel better.

His grin widened. "It is rather useless to tell lies to me, Milady." He stated. "I can sense whatever emotion you are giving off, and one thing you shall know about me is that I am a fairly good lie detector."

Well, two can play at that game. "Well, can you also tell when you're lying yourself?" I fired back, earning a look of confusion from him.

"You lied to me first. You never told me you weren't human, and a demon at that!"

"You never asked."

I felt myself grow angry at his teasing, and I jabbed a finger into his chest, shocking him. "Actually, I did ask. And when I did, you didn't reply with the right answer. So was I supposed to just keep in the dark about all of this? Even though I was assisting you both with your duties, you just decided that if I didn't know anything, things would just go the same way?"

"And how about that little part about you eating Ciel's soul? Sweet, innocent, little Ciel…You think sooner or later, I wouldn't of found out? He would be gone, and then what? Where would you go after that? If you weren't gone at that point, what would you tell me? That he died in a carriage accident? Got kidnapped and was shot before you could act upon orders?"

My head drooped. "Or how about the part where I'm not human, either? My whole life has been nothing but a lie too, it seems. You couldn't at least feel the inhuman side of me? You couldn't tell me what I was? Why? Why have you all been keeping such important things from me? Am I really that unstable? Was it really that bad if I knew?"

I felt angry tears sprout in my eyes, and I wiped them. I've been crying too much lately. I looked back up at Sebastian, who was wearing a stunned expression.

"Are you going to say something, or n-"

My words were cut off when he pulled me into his embrace, stroking my hair gently. I grew red instantly, and began to struggle. He tightened his grip, and sat on the bed in my place, pulling me into his lap.

"I am sorry."

I stopped struggling, my breathing heavy.

Did he just apologize? And it sounded genuine, too.

I pulled back to look at him, and sure enough, he looked guilty, even more worried.

"It was not my intention to cause you distress. It was also not in my best interest to keep anything from you, but it was required. My Master had ordered me to keep quiet about such subjects, for he did not think you would be comfortable staying here, had you known that he made a contract with me, a demon."

I felt my mouth open, much like a fishes before it closed again.

Did he mean that Ciel actually wanted me to stay here? He really did care about me?

"So…Ciel does want me to be here?"

He chuckled, the simple gesture making a small smile slip from my face. "Young Master has taken a liking to you, Milady. He usually never admits it, but he does enjoy your company nonetheless."

I nodded understandingly, now fully attentive.

"Since he did call on me, it is in the contract that if I fulfill his wishes, I will be able to devour my Master's soul." I bowed my head at this, feeling worse. Ciel didn't deserve to die.

Sebastian put a finger under my chin, lifting it so I could meet his gaze. "Know this. The contract can never be revoked, unless I defy a direct order." He sighed at the sight of my freshly sprouted tears, wiping them away. "This is why the Master and I have not told you. Your usually happy demeanor would be wiped away in an instant. To be frank, when you are in the sourest of moods, it does not 'sit well' with me, as you would say."

I bit my lip in frustration. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if Ciel was gone. He may always be stern and stiff, but that is just his way of trying to be strong.

"As for the part of you being inhuman…" Sebastian continued, earning a curious look from me.

"Surprisingly, I did not have the fondest idea that you were not human."

Wow, that shocked me big time. I assumed a little more quickly then intended.

"I did smell something different about you when you first arrived at the manor, and Grell only confirmed my suspicion. I did not see you as a threat, considering you seemed completely unaware. The smell only began to grow when you felt a rather strong emotion, like when you were having a nightmare, or when you were angry."

"I-I had no idea…" I whispered. All this time…but, what was a 'Willock'?

"Do you have any idea what a 'Willock' is? Or why Grell said my Father was looking for me?"

He put a hand on his chin in thought. "I have only met one other in my lifetime, for they are an endangered species. It is said that there is only six left in existence. Most of them are said to be in hiding. They are supposed to be very dangerous, and quite ferocious creatures."

I shook my head in disbelief. I'm not like that, though! I wouldn't hurt a fly! My protective instincts are the only thing about me that are vicious.

I sighed. "What am I really? What is it that I'm capable of?" I spoke quietly.

He raised a brow in what looked to be amusement. "Surely you must know by now?" he questioned.

"You are a Castor. In other words, you are much like a witch. But you are powerful, so it would be appropriate for you to be called a Goddess, or something similar to the sort."

I was pretty sure that my eyes were more wide then a dinner plate's. Me? A witch? Er, Castor? Even a Goddess? All my life, I have never known I could be some sort of magical being, but here I am, in a completely different time, just figuring out I'm a _Goddess _of sorts! This was something that was so hard to fathom.

"You must know that no matter what situation you are in, or what species you are, I will not harm you." He nuzzled his nose in my hair, and I could hear him breathe in. He was quite content. I kept listening.

"Once again, I apologize for the misfortune that has so recently come your way. Any secret that was previously kept from you, is now known. I vow on my duty as the Phantomhive butler, that nothing will be kept a secret from you from now on." He looked like a sad puppy, his face taking on a look of pure innocence. "Forgive me for all of the troubles I have bestowed upon you."

I paused, looking at him calmly. I hated it when he gave me that look. It made me feel guilty inside.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, gaining a surprised expression from him. He returned the gesture, pulling me closely.

"You're forgiven," I muttered, defeated. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just I'm so stressed about everything, since it's a lot to take in."

I felt him nod his head. "Quite right. I can believe anyone taking as much information as you are at the moment would be in a panicked state. It is understandable." He pulled back, once again looking at me worriedly.

"Even so, that is not all of the shock you have yet to take in."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Not all?

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice.

He paused, then gave a sly smirk.

Oh no. I don't like that look.

In a flash, I was pinned under him on the bed. I blushed furiously, my cheeks heating up.

"W-What are you doing?!" I squeaked out as he boldly ran his nose over the side of my neck.

This is the day I'm going to die. I just know it.

"There is one thing in particular I have not mentioned to you yet."

He pulled back, his eyes glowing in their demonic form. I fought the urge to shrink under his gaze.

"In a demon's lifetime, they are given a mate. This particular mate is kept for life, and not like the human's would take a partner for a specific time limit. Sadly, it could take thousands of years for his mate to show up. Once found, they are bound for eternity."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian, what are you getting at?"

A sly, teasing grin reached his face. "Why, Milady, it just so happens that you are my said mate."

My mouth dropped open, and I gazed at him in utter horror.

I'm his mate?  
I'm a _demon's_ mate?

Is that even possible? I'm Christian, for Christ sake!

"B-But…" I began, earning a chuckle from him.

"There is no buts about it, Alina." He decided that this was the appropriate time to change to first name basis, saying it for the first time. "I have waited almost three thousand years for you,_** albeic kinan**_."

His last words made a shiver go down my spine, his eyes glowed as he spoke the unfamiliar language to me. A frown marred my forehead.

"What did you say just now?"

He smiled, caressing my cheek. I don't know how much I was blushing, but it must have been a lot, because my whole face burned.

"Ah, do forgive me. I spoke in my demonic tongue. The words translate to, 'my heart.'"

I felt my blush deepen, if that was even freaking possible. I resisted the urge to let out a long, dragged 'Awwwwwwww'. The moment felt so cheesy, but he was adorable!

I let out a long breath of air that I was holding in.

"How do you know that, though? You can't just assume I'm your mate, just by looking at me." I gave a look of bewilderment. "Can you?"

He smirked. "A demon's mate gives off a very intoxicating smell. It attracts us to them the minute we find them. They also have the mate mark, which can be anywhere on the body. I am sure you know of the burning sensation you have been feeling lately? On the bottom of your back, I presume?"

I let out a gasp. So that really was what he was glaring at! I pushed him off me, surprised that he let me go this time, and ran over to the mirror.

"Sebastian, help me." I lifted my arms so he could take the dress off.

He nodded, bounding over to me and lifting the material over my head. He tackled my corset in record time, and grabbed a smaller mirror off of the nightstand, handing it to me.

"If you do not believe me, it is right there."

I held the mirror out in front of me, the mirror behind me reflecting off of it. Sure enough, there was a star-shaped pentagram, about the size of a baseball, on the small of my back. I blinked.

Sebastian blocked my view of the mirror, standing behind me and touching the tattoo-like mark. "You bear my mark, the one that sits upon my right hand." He pulled said hand's glove off with his teeth, showing me. "This is the particular mark that I also put on my prey, or potential contractors."

When he touched the mark with his, it gave off a purple glow, and a fuzzy feeling, almost ticklish, came over my body. I giggled, earning a smile from him. "This mark let's other fellow demon's know that you are mine, and that you belong to _**me.**_"

I turned around, giving him a glare. "Don't say it like I'm some sort of possession, Sebastian."

He chuckled, hugging me closely while putting his hand back on my mark, the same sensation flowing over me. "I do not mean that as it sounds, Milady. We are very protective and possessive of our mates, and we do not share. The simple matter of doing so would cause endless battles between us. That is why you give off a smell that only I know, and bear my mark."

I looked down, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "So, I smell bad to other demons?" I asked questionably.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. I loved it when he did that.

"No, Alina." He said my name again. Swoon. "To them, you smell like me. That way, they know you are my mate."

I nodded in understanding. "What do I smell like to you?" I asked, tilting my head in question.

He stroked my hair back, pulling a stray strand behind my ear. "It is quite a lovely smell. It is a scent that consists of raspberries and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon, due to the mating smell. That is part of the reason why I knew you were my mate." To emphasize his words, he put his nose at the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Please don't hallucinate, pleasepleasepleaseplease….

He pulled back up to look at me, smirking deviously. "We have yet to tell the Young Master about this little discovery, so it would be wise to rest before we bewilder him to the point of no return." He picked me up, carrying me over to the bed and placing me down. He swiftly switched my day clothes out with a nightgown, and before I knew it, I was under the covers, falling asleep.

I gave one last glance to my 'mate', a genuine smile on his face. "May your dreams be most pleasant, Alina."

He said my name with such love, it was too good to be true. He leaned down, kissing me on the cheek with a butterfly brush of his lips. I gave a small smile.

So this is what it was like to be loved? To belong to someone and be with them?

Maybe finding all of this information out wasn't such a bad thing.

I smirked, and with that last thought, I shut my eyes, falling into slumber.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, I sat with Ciel and Madam Red in the little Earl's study. They sat side by side while I sat across, studying me until I spoke up. Sebastian, who usually stood by Ciel's side, was standing by my chair.

"So…" I began, the situation feeling all the more awkward.

"Tell us what you both know."

I flinched under his piercing gaze, suddenly becoming interested in the ties on my dress. It was hard enough to tell him what I was, and I could guarantee that he wouldn't be happy when he found out that Sebastian and I were mates.

I took a deep breath. "As you both know, I'm not human." I decided to start with that first.

They nodded, showing their understanding.

"I wasn't aware of this either until yesterday, so bear with me. Thanks to the information Sebastian has given me, I learned that I'm some sort of…uh…"

I scratched the side of my head, feeling uneasy. "To just put it out there, I'm some sort of witch or something. It's called a Willock."

Madam raised a brow in confusion. "How interesting. So that explains the completely different transformation that you occurred, then."

I nodded, continuing. "I don't know what I'm capable of, and I don't know if I should be here, but if it's okay with you, Ciel," I directed my gaze to him. "I'd like to still stay with you, if it's not too much trouble."

He scoffed. "You have been living with me for quite some time, so why would I be so foolish as to kicking you out now?" He gave a smirk.

I smiled back. So I guess that was his way of saying he didn't mind?

"I'll learn as much as I can about what I am and what I can do. But there's one other thing too that you both don't know…" I stole a glance at Sebastian, and he smirked down at me.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold to ask for your permission to speak."

Ciel nodded, accepting his request.

"This may shock you quite a bit, but it is mandatory that you know." He put a hand over his heart as he bowed to the Earl.

"It has come to my attention that Miss Alina is my mate."

I jumped when Ciel shot up out of his seat, "What are you saying, Sebastian? Your mate? What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped at the stoic butler.

Sebastian chuckled, clearly amused. "We are destined to love each other."

The room became eerily silent when his words rang out. Ciel's eyes showed that he was unbelieving, and he opened his mouth to speak. I spoke before he could.

"Ciel, I know it's hard to believe, even I doubted it at first."

I leaned over and patted his head, earning a startled look from him. "I promise, even if I am his mate, he will still be your butler. I won't hog him all to myself, and you won't have to worry about him protecting you, because I will, too."

He looked at me with his big, deep sea blue eyes.

Eyes so full of sadness, and revenge.

I would protect him, no matter what.

I removed my hand, and his eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

I raised a dark brow. "Do what?" I asked suspiciously.

He blinked, collecting himself before he sat down. "When you touched me," he put a hand under his chin and looked away stubbornly. "Everything that I was feeling was washed away with a sort of calmness."

My mouth opened agape. "I-I did that?"

He nodded, and I thought I could see a small smile playing on his lip.

"It cannot be helped," he sighed. "If it is your 'destiny', or so you call it, then I must not intervene. But this cannot get in the way of our contract." He glared at Sebastian.

"I assure you, Master," Sebastian retorted, grinning at Ciel. "It will not come between our covenant."

The young Earl nodded, then looked back at me. "I will allow this, though it is quite amusing that you seem most happy about the situation."

I laughed wholeheartedly. At least he approved of us being mates. It would be a hassle having some sort of relationship behind his back.

My laugh didn't last long when I felt myself being squashed. I realized that Madam Red decided to hug the life out of me.

"I don't care what you are, you will always be like a daughter to me!" She hugged me harder, and I coughed drastically. It added on to the corsets pain. Just lovely.

"L-Love you t-too Aunt An." I wheezed out, sucking in a deep breath as soon as she let me go.

"You're just the cutest thing!" She commented, ruffling my hair.

I smiled. I knew it was a good idea to save her. I don't know where I would be if she was gone. Even worse, Ciel would be lost.

I looked over to Sebastian, who was giving me the same Cheshire grin, as always. He turned to Ciel.

"If the Master is parched, I will be obligated to prepare tea."

Said boy nodded, and signaled the go ahead for him.

I stared out the window, noticing the pure white substance for the very first time. I squealed, running over to window.

"It's snowing!"

The duo looked at me in amusement. "Yes, it will begin to get quite cold from now on." Ciel stated, waving a hand in dismissal.

Okay, it might seem childish, but I love snow. It never snowed in San Diego, so I never got a chance to ever play in it. Every Christmas, I wished for it to snow down, but of course, my wish never came true.

Well, this is one of the perks of traveling back in time!

I ran towards the door, swerving around the corner to the townhouse's stairs.

In my rush, I ran into something hard, falling backwards and hitting the floor with a loud 'oof'.

Looking back up, I saw Sebastian just barely catch the tea set in his hands as it flew up into the air. He looked down at me disapprovingly, but a smile adorned his face.

"Ah," he sighed, pulling me off of the floor. "Running in the corridors, how unladylike." He chuckled, taking a hand to caress my cheek. I blushed a little, still not use to the loving gesture.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I wanted to go outside and see the snow."

He shook his head, placing a hand against his forehead. "You must ask me to accompany you next time, Alina." Oh my god. I hope this was becoming a habit of him saying my name.

"It is quite chilly out, and if you went without a coat, you would become ill."

I grinned knowingly. "Well, how about you go serve that tea, then have everyone come out when they're done?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How dare you throw such a large snowball at me!"

Ciel managed to throw one past my face, just barely hitting me. I laughed, pointing at him.

"See, your aim sucks! Try again, little Lord!"

He turned a bright red, fuming while still throwing what seemed like endless amounts of snowballs.

It was partly my fault why things were happening this way. After they had their tea, Sebastian escorted Madam and Ciel outside, where I was already building an attempted snowman. I was still failing miserably, though.

Aunt An came to help me build it, while Ciel was still standing as still as a statue, just watching us. Considering he wouldn't do anything, I decided throwing a snowball at him.

If only I knew it wouldn't cause such a mess of a snowball fight.

My coat was completely covered in snow, as was Ciel's and Madam Red's. We continued arguing and throwing snow at one another, of course I was having the most fun out of all of them.

Only one of us stood watching, and I bet you could have guessed.

Sebastian.

He stood as stiff as ever, at the bottom of the steps. His hands were behind his back, and he was looking in dull fascination at the scene before him.

Pouting, I walked over to him, my hands on my hips. I gained an amused smile from Sebastian, who was still not changing his demeanor.

"Why have you stopped playing, Milady?" He asked.

I frowned at the change of title. "You didn't say my name this time."

He sighed, putting a hand on my head. "It would be wise to refrain from doing so unless we are alone. My Master would see it as disrespectful, as would most people of this time."

I nodded understandingly, and tilted my head in confusion. "Why won't you come and build with us?"

Not that I wasn't having any fun, but it would be better if we all had a fight with the cold, white substance.

He smirked, highly amused at my disappointment. "Servants do not participate in such activities."

I frowned, pulling on his hand towards the other two. "Well, whatever he has to say can wait. Everyone deserves a break now and then."

I tried pulling harder, but the stoic butler wouldn't budge. He looked at me with a boring look.

I huffed, stomping a foot on the ground. I wouldn't have it. "Please Sebastian? Just for a little while?"

"I will pass."

Okay, fine. He could have it his way.

Thinking of a brilliant idea, I turned and walked away from him, the front side of me not visible to his eye. "Okay," I began.

I called the element of ice in my hands, creating a snowball instead of picking one off the frozen ground. Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this!

"Since you won't lighten up, even for a second, I will help you."

With those words, I turned around and threw the snowball at his face, surprised him as it pelted him. Even I was shocked at how fast I threw it.

I laughed, falling over and clutching my stomach as I rolled around in the snow. "Got you!"

I opened my eyes, blurry from the humorous tears, but quickly schooled my expression because of the one Sebastian was giving me.

He looked at me with a chillingly cold expression, his eyes glowing in anger as the wet snow dripped off of his nose and chin. I really didn't like that look.

It looked as if he was going to kill me.

He began to walk towards me, his long strides eating of the space between him and I, and the glare still present on his face.

My eyes widened in horror. What was he going to do to me?

I scooted back, still on the ground due to not getting up in time.

I backed into a tree trunk, which was bad luck for me because it stopped my movement. It didn't matter though, since Sebastian was already in front of me, glaring down at me as if I were a bug that needed to be squashed.

I shut my eyes tightly. "Please don't hurt me. I won't throw any more snowballs, I swear!"

Silence.

And then chuckling.

Wait, chuckling?

I opened them again, looking up to see that he was stifling a laugh behind one of his hands.

He reached down, pulling me up and into his warm embrace, startling me. I thought he wanted to hurt me?

I looked at him in confusion, and he smiled at me, his eyes no longer glowing fuchsia. "I would never hurt you." He told me, stroking my hair back. "Never."

"Even if I made you angrier than that?" I questioned.

He grinned, running a hand seductively down my arm. I shivered, giving him a playful glare. "It is impossible for a demon to hurt his mate," he began. "It goes against our very being. It has never happened before, and it will never happen in the future, I presume."

I was shocked at this. He must have endless amounts of patience, then.

"I'm still sorry," I muttered pitifully.

He let out a rumble that vibrated through his chest, and I giggled. He sounded like he was purring, it was so cute.

"Did you just purr?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Mate, I do not purr, I rumble." He said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Huh. So he wouldn't admit something, for the very first time.

I was too busy spacing out to notice the big blanket of snow he dropped on me.

I yelled in anger, about to do the same, but then Sebastian moved out of my reach. A sly smirk was on his face, as if he was mocking me.

"Oh, you're so going to get it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Eh, kind of a gushy chapter, wouldn't you agree?**

**I was completely clueless as to what to do for this chapter, but I promise next time it will have a lot more detail. It didn't take me long to write this, but I wasn't really in the writing mood when I finished it. Oh well.**

**R&R! And thanks for reading!**

**~M~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally back, and updating!**

**I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I haven't been in the writing mood lately, and I've been as busy as a bee. Please forgive me!**

**Special thanks to xLunaAngelWarriorx, watergoddesskasey, Titan-sama, charliepan, Ezzy99, Afrael, jinxofthedesert, and x10T1MEx for reviewing! I love that so many of you are getting to like my story! You guys are amazing!**

**So, we're starting the demon hound arc, or whatever the episode is called, never cared much to name it myself. I'm going to zip through it, because it wasn't my most favorite, either. Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Holiday, holiday, we're on holiday!"

I groaned, slapping my hands over my ears as the servants continued to chant.

And I mean over.

And over.

AND OVER AGAIN.

God.

"Okay guys, I think we get it already. Yes, we're on holiday. Can we enjoy it quietly?"

They gave an apologetic look, accepting my request to quiet down, if only a little. I could hear Sebastian chuckling, the simple sound lifting my spirits. I really did like that sound.

"I'm so excited, yes I am! A vacation to Her Majesty's own resort!" Mey-Rin spouted happily, her body bouncing in her seat.

"The Young Master is so generous!" Finnian eagerly replied, his eyes scanning the area around us.

I couldn't help but laugh just a little. They were so cute! They probably never got time off that much, so this is a good thing for them to endure.

"They're all so happy. I can imagine they hardly get time off like this, Ciel." I said to the frustrated looking Earl, clearly annoyed by the servants.

He rolled his eyes. "If I had left them back at the manor, it would of ended up in rubble."

I sweatdropped, silently agreeing. I looked over the butler, only to find him silently staring at me as he manned the reins. His lips rose in a full, knowing smirk.

I blushed, turning my face away to look at the bag I had brought beside me. I stealthily peeked inside, and saw big brown eyes staring up at me. Check.

I hadn't told anyone that I brought Beauty along, considering I'd get an earful from Ciel, and a couple disapproving looks from Sebastian. I decided that avoiding that was the best thing possible.

I patted her head softly, bringing a finger up to my lips to signal to be quiet. If everyone found out that I brought her, I'd be in some deep shit.

"_EH?!"_

I looked back up, startled at the sudden yell the servant trio gave out. Without even realizing it, I let one disbelieving sound out as well.

"What the actual hell?"

What looked to be a barren wasteland, was in front of our very eyes. Pieces of debris were spread out all over the place, and to make things worse, there was a dead tree, with dog collars and skulls on and around it.

Oh. I am so out of here. No way in hell am I staying here.

"I forgot to mention," Ciel interrupted, a sly smirk on his face. "This is the _construction _site for the Queen's resort. It has yet to be built."

I glared pointedly at him, even though he was paying full attention to the area. I was having none of this.

I shot out of my seat, grabbing the bag Beauty was in and pushing Ciel out of the way so I could step off the carriage. As soon as my feet touched the dirt, I quickly strode back the way we came.

"Alina!"

I stopped, turning around to see a fuming Ciel, and my very confused looking mate.

"Just where do you think you are going? We are almost at the estate!"

I scoffed, childishly sticking my tongue out at him. "I can't stay here!" I whined. "Do you even see the field? I bet the village is going to be much worse! I didn't even agree to come, you just pulled me along as an add-on!" I sped off on my heel, not giving him a chance to speak again.

And then, that oh so brattish Earl did it.

"Sebastian."

As soon as I heard him speak his name, I took off running, holding Beauty tightly to my chest with the bag around her.

I could feel said person's aura right behind me, no doubt that it was easy for him to catch up to me.

_Oh god, please, _I begged. _Don't I have some sort of hyper-speed or something? That would be really great._

Much to my surprise, my prayers were answered as I begin to pick up speed, my form nothing more than a blur as I ran down the road we came. I snickered as I felt Sebastian's shock hitting my back like an arrow on a target.

I didn't know how to mask my scent or anything, so it wouldn't help unless I kept running. I had a feeling he'd be able to find me anywhere, though.

Much to my dismay, I felt arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from going any further. I growled.

"As much as I would enjoy chasing after you as if you were prey," Sebastian whispered in my ear, causing me to blush a bright red. "Master is expecting you to be brought back. Perhaps next time, we can proceed further." He nibbled on my earlobe, emitting a small gasp from me.

Damn that demon.

A bark was heard, then a growl.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh crap.

Sebastian looked down at the bag I was holding, and his eyes glowed dangerously at the small puppy I was holding. _Idiot! _I thought. _I should have covered her in the bag more! _I bit my lip in frustration.

"This must be part of the reason as to why you fled," he spoke, his voice laced with disgust. "You have brought the mongrel with you. This is most unfortunate. And even after I have said I hate dogs." His eyes glowed even brighter, showing just how angry he was.

To hell with it. She's my responsibility, so I'll stand up for what I believe in.

I sighed, forcefully pushing myself out of his arms. "I brought her with me because I hardly see her. I swear, if you tell Ciel that she's here, I won't speak to you for a week." Finishing my threat, I glared at him, unexpectedly feeling my eyes go warm as they glowed blue.

Wow. I should do that more often.

Sebastian was now looking at me, a hint of amusment touching his features. He probably thought it was funny for me to be retaliating him.

Well, screw you too.

He placed his hand on my head, stroking my hair back. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Has my mate gone tough on me? This is quite a change."

I sweatdropped, answering his question. "No, I've always been this way, I just usually don't show it."

He nodded, sighing as he picked me up, carrying me bridal style back to the carriage. "Despite my dislike towards that animal, I will allow it." Even though I never asked for your opinion, but go on. "You have my word, I will not tell Young Master. Take caution, that it is your responsibility."

Tell me something I don't know.

I sighed, leaning my head against his chest as he flew quickly down the road, and in seconds, we ended back up at the fugly looking tree. I shivered in discomfort at the sight.

"So glad to see that you have arrived back," Ciel said to me, earning a glare. A mischievous tone laced his voice.

Oh, later he was going to get it.

"Here, let me help you!"

I heard Finny announce to an old woman, who seemed to be stuck in the mud, as was a baby carriage. He put his hands on the carriage, and I watched in horror as he began lifting it.

"Finny, don't!"

My plea wasn't heard in time, and the other servants and I screamed as it was picked up several feet in the air, the boy smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry!"

He slammed it down rather roughly, and I facepalmed. We have to do something about his strength.

As we all looked inside the carriage, I gasped and covered my mouth with one hand. Instead of a baby being inside the little stroller, a skull laid there. What kind of sick stuff is this?

"W-where's the baby?" Bard asked, feeling the same confusion I was.

"There is no baby, not anymore." The old woman finally spoke, her voice sending uncomfortable chills down my spine. Beauty poke her nose out of the bag, licking my forearm to comfort me.

Such a smart girl.

"The child was eaten by _it._"

It? Okay, I'm beyond freaked out now.

"Eat…en?" Mey-Rin questioned.

We all stared as the lady walked away with the stroller, and went pale-faced as she began to chant.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good."

Ciel watched her walk away as well, studying her. "That is why we are here. Apparently, some of the villagers have been violently killed. Due to this, the village has shrunk down to a third of it's size in the last ten years."

"The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

He looked at her in silent pity, and I couldn't help but feel the same. These people obviously needed help. "A part of my task is to find out why, and put an end to it."

I really didn't like the looks of this. If one person was this way, then I was scared of how the rest of the village would be like.

Not that I couldn't defend myself if something dangerous happens.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We arrived in the village, finally.

I leaned up against Sebastian as he drove the carriage, disappointed that it took so long to get here. I stroked Beauty's back as she laid on my lap, silently snoozing. I felt a little jealous that she could fall asleep so easily.

We passed one of the houses in the village, and a dog and it's owner stood outside, giving commands to the dog as he saw fit.

"Sit." He commanded first. The dog sat.

"Lie down." Again, it did as it was told.

"Good boy!" the owner exclaimed happily, petting the dog behind his ears.

"Oh, I would let him pet me too, yes I would!" Mey-Rin whispered to herself, a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments; commanding his obedience. But…the dog is also at fault. It fawns over humans, and welcomes a chain around his neck. I cannot understand it…" the butler inputted.

This seemed to tick Ciel off a bit. "If you are trying to say something, say it already."

Sebastian nodded, continuing. "It is not important, My Lord, it is just…while I love cats, I am not fond of dogs." He turned his head around, giving an eye-closed smile to him. "To be quite frank, I _hate _them."

Ciel was silent for a moment, and I knew exactly that we were thinking the same thing."

"Woof." We said in unison.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Arriving at the small manor house, a maid came out to greet us. Wow, she was gorgeous.

Her hair was short in style, but cute. It's color amazed me. It was a light silver, almost looking violet. Her eyes were a startling purple. And of course, she was wearing a maid's uniform.

"I presume you are the Earl of Phantomhive?" She asked, her voice like a soft bell. In all, she was adorable. I know I'm going to like her already, she sounded like a sweet person.

Sebastian wasn't sharing my thoughts though, because he had a slight glare to his features, and he was looking right at her. "Yes." He answered bluntly.

She bowed, and smiled politely. "Welcome to Barrymore Castle."

I nearly choked, trying to cover up my laugh. Ciel looked at me, warning me to stay quiet. Castle? This place was like, fifty times smaller than the Phantomhive estate.

"My Master has been expecting you. Please, come in."

We filed out of the carriage, the servants all carrying bags.

"She's lovely, yes she is!" Mey-Rin commented. I silently agreed.

Finny looked lovestruck, and I giggled.

He was experiencing his first love.

"Let's hope this ends well." I muttered under my breath.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As we strode inside, led by the maid who named herself as Angela, I shivered and stayed close to Sebastian.

What I saw was disgusting. There were animal heads, _on the wall_. Some were even dog heads.

"Sick bastard," I whispered. Sebastian rubbed my back in comfort, leading my forward still.

I flinched when I heard a scream tore out in the room we walked into. Feeling a new being in the room, I snapped my head towards the sound.

"Who the hell are these Chihuahuas? I thought I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog when he arrived!" he proceeded to hit her with a leather whip, emitting cries of pain from her.

"Chihuahuas?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Enough!" I snapped at the man, running in front of her and shielding her from his lash-outs.

He rose the whip once more, bringing it down and hitting me on the cheek. My skin was sliced open, and fresh blood begin to trickle out of the newly made wound.

"Who do you think you are, you little Toy Poodle! Do not interfere!"

He brought the whip up again, ready to hit us.

In a flash, Sebastian appeared behind the man, grabbing his wrist in a death grip. A scowl was on his face.

He looked pissed.

"Unhand me, you filthy Doberman!" He yelled, trying to pull his wrist out of his hold.

"Let me go this instant!"

"He is acting on my order." Ciel spoke, drawing attention to himself.

They conversed to each other, and as they were distracted, I turned to Angela.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her to her feet. She was battered and bruised, I felt bad for her.

"Yes, thank you…" She replied, giving me a questioning look.

"My name is Alina, I'm a friend of Ciel's." I smiled at her. She returned the gesture, shaking my hand lightly.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Alina."

I groaned, slapping a hand to my forehead, and earning a confused look from the maid. "There's no need to be so polite with me, you can just call me Alina. I'd prefer that anyways."

She nodded, her smile widening. "Of course, Alina."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

After Ciel and the man, Lord Barrymore, spoke about the deaths of the villagers, he returned back to the room he was given. Apparently, he didn't want to sell the manor to anyone, because it was cursed by some sort of demon hound. Kind of hard to believe, since he seemed completely evil himself.

I touched my cheek tenderly, flinching in pain as I sat on the guest bed. Not nearly as comfy as the one back at the Phantomhive manor.

I sighed, looking over at the small puppy that was laying on one of the pillows, sleeping.

Wow, she can sleep through everything, can't she?

The door opened, and Sebastian walked in, coming straight towards me and kneeling in front of me. I smiled welcomingly, totally ignoring the fact that he didn't even knock. It was probably something I'd have to get used to.

His eyes roamed over my cheek, and I could feel the angry aura wash over me like a wildfire.

He touched the cut gently, and watched as I bit my lip in pain. Even though it was small, it hurt like a bitch.

It's a total lie when people say that big cuts hurt worse than little cuts. I've had various paper cuts and razor cuts before, and they hurt a million times worse. Oh god, it hurts just thinking about it.

Sebastian sighed, putting his other hand on my lower back where my mark was. It responded instantly to his touch, and the warm, fuzzy feeling came over me, taking most of the sting away.

"How badly does it hurt?" He asked, making sure to look me in the eyes for the truth.

I laughed nervously, looking at the wall behind him instead. "Oh, that? Ha, funny that, it just feels numb is all. It will be fine in a few days, no big deal." I grinned brightly, covering how fake I was being.

It was then that he pressed down on it, and I cried out quietly, moving away from his hand. "Oww! Hey!" My voice sounding matter-of-factly.

He gave me a disapproving look, and took me back into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder as he stroked my back. "You should not lie to me, if you are in pain, you can tell me." He smirked. "I would be obliged to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled at him. "You always take care of me, Sebastian."

He let out the rumble/purr type sound out again, it vibrating through his chest. I always loved it when he did that, it was so comforting.

I felt something wet on my cheeks, and my eyes widened in embarrassment.

He was _licking me._

Actually, he was licking my cheek, but same thing.

"W-what-"

He gave me a look of pure innocence, and held a small mirror next to my face. I looked at my reflection, and my mouth dropped open in awe.

Where the cut was, it was replaced with smooth, creamy pale skin. As if it were never there, it completely vanished and healed.

"A demon's saliva holds many healing properties."

"O-oh…thank you." I said, putting a hand on my cheek and rubbing the smooth surface. That sure did come in handy. "Couldn't you just do the weird symbol thingy, like when you healed me after I got slashed by Grell's scythe?"

Sebastian chuckled, stroking my hair and kissing me lightly on the forehead. My blush increased tenfold. "That demonstration only works if it is a much larger wound. Besides," he licked his lip seductively, and I blushed more, if that wasn't already possible.

"Why would I not want to taste my mate?"

Oh god. Help me. Why did he have to make it sound so wrong?

My heart was beating frantically against my chest, and I looked away stubbornly. "W-well whatever, thank you for healing it anyways."

He ran his nose along my jugular, and goosebumps formed on my arms.

"I will do anything, if it is for you."

One moment, he's all sadistic, and the next moment, he's as sweet as sugar. What a weird demon.

"Although, Lord Barrymore is beyond lucky."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

His expression turned sour. "If he had slashed you once more, I would have killed him."

"Don't you think that's a bit much? I did dive in to save Angela. It was my own fault I was hit."

"He proceeded to even after you had done that." He turned my face to look at him. "Alina, you should know that we value our mates more than else. Not even the sweetest soul can compare to the love we feel for them."

If this got any more corny, I'd die.

At least he cared a bunch.

I decided to be bold this time, and I leaned forward to press my lips to his cheek, surprising him a little.

"Thank you for caring so much, it's just…" I looked down. "I'm still new to this whole mate thing, it might take a little more time to adjust to."

He nodded understandingly. "If it takes centuries for you to adjust to the situation, then I shall be patient."

I grinned, hugging him tightly. That did it. "Is it even possible for a demon to be this sweet? I thought they were evil, twisted beings?"

Sebastian smiled, returning the embrace. "That is not entirely true. We were once angelic creatures, we just defied an order or law from the Holy Lord himself." He scoffed, his facial features turning bitter.

"Could you two be any more lovey dovey? I should probably go sleep somewhere else, so I don't disturb you."

I jumped at the sudden voice in the room. The door didn't open, so I turned to where it came from.

Wait…

The bed…

Beauty…

"Why are you looking at me like that, Princess? I have spoken to you before, haven't I?" She sat, scratching her ear with one front paw. "Wait, no I haven't. Oh well, now's a good time!"

Three…

Two…

One…

"_WHY THE HELL IS MY DOG TALKING?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kind of cut this chapter short! I was really eager to update, so sorry if it isn't to your full expectations. I promise I'll make it up to you all.**

**Yes, Beauty can talk! Just wait till later in the other chapters, it will get a ton more interesting! (;**

**R&R Please, and thank you for reading!**

**Till next time!**

**~M~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's backkk!~**

**I didn't really expect myself to update so soon, but I had a little free time to put in a new chapter. I'm going to speed up things and go through the rest of the arc pretty quickly, I'm getting antsy to finish it.**

**Thank you xLunaAngelWarriorx, InfiniteAndMortal, BellaLove14, fandomenenforcer, watergoddesskasey, GingerSpice-8675309, Shadow demon Kitsune, IKilledMyDogLastNight483, and darkshadow400 for reviewing! I'm so happy that more and more of you are doing so!**

**On with the chapter! This one has most of my own inputting!**

**XXxXxXxxXxXxXxX**

I could hardly control my breathing.

My puppy.

My little fur-ball.

Beauty…

_She. Just. Talked._

Even though I should take this moment up as comical, I felt nothing of the sort. The only things that were coming out of my mouth were curse words as I questioned every fiber of what she was.

One, why the hell could she speak?! Dogs aren't supposed to talk like a human. They were supposed to bark and be all cute. Two, if she could speak this whole entire time, then why didn't she bring it up sooner?

Questions, questions.

"P-Please calm down, Princess," Beauty begged, her form taking on completely submissive at my ranting.

Calm down? That was asking way too much.

"_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE DOG I'VE BEEN RAISING JUST SUDDENLY FUCKING SPOKE?!" _I screeched, causing both of the beings in the room to flinch. I was quickly beginning to lose it.

Sebastian quickly slapped his hand over my mouth, careful for it to be gentle enough to not hurt me. I turned my gaze to him, giving him the most frightening glare I could. He sighed as I tried to pry his hand away, but then he grabbed my slightly small wrists with his other hand, pulling them down to my lap.

"A Lady never uses foul language, Alina. Especially when you are a guest in someone else's manor, where it is unknown who will hear you."

I snarled into his hand, attempting to bite his fingers. I hated it when people took away my option to speak.

I could see that he was highly amused, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I will take my hand away, only if you refrain from such vulgar language in this estate."

Huh, this estate? So I was free to use it anywhere else?

My stiff form finally loosened up a bit, and I nodded. Sebastian took his hand away slowly, giving me a look that said 'if you do it again, this is what's going to happen'.

I took in a deep breath, shifting my gaze back to the slightly scared dog. "Okay," I began, giving her a wary look. "Now that I'm calm, tell me. Why you can talk?"

Beauty raised her head, making slow movements as if to make sure I wasn't going to explode again at the simple gesture. She moved to the side of the bed, closer to where Sebastian and I were.

"Well you see, Princess," she started, laying her head in her paws. "I am not an ordinary dog. In fact, I am not just a dog. I can take on any form of animal I want, as well as the colors of it."

My eyes widened in shock. She could do that? I bit my lip in frustration, focusing back on the subject. I could feel Sebastian's heated gaze on her, clearly not happy that she made me upset.

"That doesn't explain the part as to why you kept yourself away for so long, though." I pointed out.

"I apologize." she let out a small whimper, and my heart melted. I couldn't stay mad at her. She was with me through everything, after all.

I've always wanted a pet of my own, but my Mom never let me have one. She said that if Daniel ever had found out about it, he'd kill the poor thing and punish us to no end. From the comfort of Caroline's bunny, and Eric's Doberman, that was really all of the pet interaction that I really needed.

But now, I could have my own pet.

Sadly, I know it wouldn't last for long. Once I went back to my own world, I'd have to give her up somehow. But I don't know how I'll do it, she's grown on me too much.

_And then there's Sebastian and Ciel, _I thought nervously. I couldn't leave without them, so would I be forced to stay here, or take them with me? I had a bunch of decisions to make. Snapping back to reality, I gave a reply. "Why do you call me Princess?"

She looked at me, but her eyes clearly showed that she was deep in thought. I could barely get an expression out of her, so all of the time her face looked furrowed. "That is something that will be difficult for me to tell you, so you must remain calm throughout the whole thing." She told me, her voice taking on a nervous tone.

Whatever was so bad or good about it, I was about to find out. "Alright, lay it on me then." I advised her to keep going.

"Let me just tell you…" she gave an uncomfortable pause, then resumed. "I call you Princess, because you really _are _one. You, Princess Zena, and Prince Adam are the last generation of Willocks, and the remaining heirs to the throne."

My eyes were popping out of my head now. I began to shake, rubbing my arms for comfort because of the sudden chill I was feeling. Sebastian rubbed my lower back, my body instantly warming up to his touch.

"B-but…why are we the only ones?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

My dog tensed, and looked away suddenly. Opening her mouth, she replied quietly. "You must know that…your Father, and your Sister…" she paused again.

"Please, say it already Beauty!" I said in frustration, making the poor thing jump.

"…Are alive."

I felt my heart completely stop beating, and my vision began to go clouded.

Three…

Two…

One…

And that is where I snapped.

I let my breath out with a whoosh, my breathing hard and uneven. I breathed out so hard, that I _couldn't_ breathe.

I let my tears spill free, and I did the only thing that could ever take my pain away at this moment.

I ran.

I shot up off of the floor, pulling the door open so fast that it nearly came off of it's hinges. I bolted down the hallway, not having any clue as to where I was going. I didn't make it far though.

I was choking now, gasping for air.

I finally couldn't take it, and I felt my body be consumed by darkness, the last thing I could feel was my head hitting the floor.

Hard.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Running._

_That's all I could do in this situation._

_I ran through a dark, dead looking forest, jumping over fallen trees and small streams. I had to get away from the things that were chasing me. I didn't know what they were, but they were definitely trying to kill me._

_I was in my paranormal form, covered in blood from head to toe. I had no clue who's blood it was, though. Instead of the Goddess toga I would normally wear, I was in a pure white nightgown. It was long, about to my ankles, but it was ripped on one side, all the way to my thighs. My hair was a mess, and the blonde color of my roots was caked in blood. The worst thing was that one of my wings was hanging limply, and it appeared and felt to be broken._

_I was in no condition to fight._

_I came to a clearing, an open field that resembled the largeness of a football field. I was stopped by a body that was laying on the ground. I stared in horror at my brother, Adam._

_His eyes were lifeless, and his neck had been slashed open, covering the downside of his body in his own blood. I fell to my knees beside him, crying hysterically at the sight. I put my arms around him, and I felt more blood seep onto my already-covered skin._

"_I'm so sorry," I cried to him. "I wasn't here to save you, I'm a useless weakling!" My tears were getting all over him._

_My only brother, the one I loved with all my heart._

_Dead._

_All too soon, his body suddenly vanished. I sat up, looking around to see where he could have gone. He couldn't have moved by himself, so obviously it was someone else who moved him._

_In front of me, stood my Mother. She looked at me with pain in her eyes, quickly running to my side and shaking my shoulders. _

"_He's coming!" She warned, gripping me tightly with her hands. "You have to run, Alina! He'll kill us both!"_

_My arms shot out and gripped her back, looking her square in the eyes. I was frightened for her safety. I couldn't lose her, too. "Who, Mom?! Tell me, I can protect you! Just tell me who it is!" _

_She let out a shrill scream as she was ripped away from me, her body hanging lifelessly in the grip of Daniel's hands. His smile was full of insanity, as he gouged out her eyes, right in front of me._

_He was killing her, right in front of me._

"_NO!" I screamed, throwing my hand out in front of me and setting him on fire. What I didn't know he would do is that he pulled my Mother to his body, igniting her on fire as well. Their bodies burned, quickly becoming ash that was blown away in the wind._

_I screamed my head off, clutching my head in my hands. _

_I couldn't save her, either._

_Useless._

_I'm just useless._

_Next, it was my Father and Zena in front of me, both of their bodies decaying. Their skin was falling apart, and maggots were crawling around every one of the bones that were exposed. I put my hand over my mouth, feeling the bile creep up my throat, but spilling through my mouth and ending up on the grass flooring._

_This was total hell._

"_Alina…" I heard a deep voice call, luring me to look back up._

_What I saw, was the most terrifying thing out of all._

_I zoomed over to my fallen mate's side, gripping his hand and pulling it to my chest. "Sebastian," I breathed out, more distressed then I could place. "Oh God, no…please, anything but this…"_

_Blood was streaming out of his mouth, and his red eyes were half closed. He was wearing only his button-up shirt and vest, but a large whole was going through his chest._

_I placed my shaky hands over his wound. I didn't know how to heal him, but I would try my hardest. As if they heard me, my hands began to glow a soft blue light, and the hole began to seal up, little by little. I could see webs of skin beginning to come together._

"_Please," I begged him, looking into his eyes. "Just hold on, I'll save you. I won't let you die, I will never let you die."_

_But just to my bad luck, my hands stopped glowing, and the wound began to open again. I panicked, trying to resume healing, but it would not start back up again._

"_Damnit!" I cursed in frustration, clenching my fists so hard that my nails broke the skin there, causing me to bleed._

"_Alina…" he called to me, his voice low and hoarse. I snapped my attention back to him. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, and I cried in despair._

"_I lov-" He tried to say, but I cut him off, still trying to heal him with what little magic I had left. _

"_Don't say goodbye yet, Sebastian." I snarled, putting my hands over the whole to stop the bleeding. It gushed through my hands, not stifling at all. "Don't give up, I can't lose you too."_

_His gloveless hand, that I now noticed, went to the small of my back where my mark was. _His _mark. I could feel all the love he felt for me, and memories of him and I together flashed through my eyes, each one unforgettable. Then, his hand fell limp._

_I screamed bloody murder, shaking him as hard as I could. His eyes were fully closed now, but I slapped at his cheeks, trying to wake him up. _

"_SEBASTIAN, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T GO, YOU CAN'T!" I screeched, pounding my fists against his chest. "Please Sebastian," I said softer. "Please, I love you, so don't die!" When he didn't respond, I finally slumped against him, defeated. I cried loudly, all of my pain and torment clear through them._

_I lost everyone. All because I couldn't save them. It was my fault they were dead._

_I couldn't do anything. I don't deserve to live. I'm too weak._

_No, I'm powerless._

_A menacing laugh rang out, but I didn't even look to see who it was. I just continued to cry into Sebastian's shoulder, taking in the last of his scent. His woodsy, spicy, yet tangy male scent._

_I'd never be able to smell it ever again._

"_So this is the future Queen of the Willocks, Eh?" A man said in sickening amusement, "How pathetic! She's useless! Guess there's nothing to do now but kill her."_

_I braced myself as I felt something smash against my skull with a loud crack, sending me into another dark abyss._

_Just useless._

_**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I took in a full breath, coughing my lungs out to clear them. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth, just barely being able to.

I felt someone's arms come around me, and gently lift me into an embrace. I was instantly washed over with his scent.

The one I couldn't save.

I opened my eyes to meet worried glowing ones, but they instantly changed to ones of relief.

_Mate, _a guttural voice suddenly said in my mind. I jumped a little, startled by it. Sebastian continued to look at me with his fuchsia colored eyes, his breathe coming out in small growls. His hand ghosted over my cheek, barely just a brush.

_You must relax. You can hear me, correct? _The voice said again. I nodded, still too afraid and too weak to speak.

_The mind barrier has been broken. I can now speak to you through your thoughts. Do not fear, every mate bond is included with this feature._

_Sebastian? _I called hesitantly into his mind, even there it sounded small and frail. He nodded to me, his expression turning hard.

_I almost lost you,_ he growled. _My Mate, my all. I refuse to lose you. You will not die._ I could see a visible aura around him, a black mixed with purple that showed his anger and irritation. If anyone else saw this side of him, they would be terrified. But I welcomed it.

I wasn't an expert, but I could tell he was close to losing it. I assumed that every demon had a demonic form, which was much more horrifying then his human form would ever be. Now wasn't the time for him to unleash it, though. I had to be careful.

I sat up slowly in his lap, taking his arms and wrapping them around me in the process. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing one hand on his cheek, my thumb caressing over it smoothly. I looked deeply into his eyes, which were still glowing demonically.

_I'm okay, _I spoke honestly to him, trying to ease his nerves.

He lifted his lip in a snarl, his eyes flashing. He pulled me closer to him, burying his nose into the crook of my neck. _You are not okay. You almost died from the panic you went through. I had to give you my blood, considering that it was more of an internal wound._ He breathed in my scent, relaxing some.

_Even then, that method almost failed. _He finished, his voice still gruff.

My eyes widened in shock. I almost died? From the panic attack? I don't know how, since I was having a nightmare.

Which was total hell.

_Sebastian… _I said, sighing into my head. _I'm sorry I worried you. I completely went mad when I heard what Beauty said. But I'm okay now, I promise I'm not going anywhere._

I pulled back to look at him, but the expression never left his face. _Yes, I should kill the mutt right now for the trouble she has caused, _he threatened, a fang peeking out from his upper lip.

Huh. Never knew he had such sharp teeth.

_No! _I scolded him. _It wasn't her fault! I asked her a question and she answered it, it's my fault that I can't take news very well. _This time I put both hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. _Please, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just calm down a little, because the freaky eye-glowing thing is starting to make me feel weird._

Silence, and then a soft chuckle that came from him. His eyes finally stopped glowing, and he leaned into one of my hands, like a dog begging to be pet. It was rather cute.

_I am sorry, _he apologized, ruffling my hair back. I pouted, earning a playful smirk from him. _I cannot bear the thought of a world without you. It is unacceptable._

This time I had to giggle. He sounded so cute, completely different then what you would think coming from a demon. _I'm not going anywhere, swear it. _I joked, patting him on the shoulder.

"P-Princess?" A sad voice called to me, breaking up the connection me and Sebastian had. I looked over his shoulder on the bed we were sitting on, to see Beauty behind him, her brown eyes wide and fearful. She crept over to the side of my legs, putting her front paws on my left leg. "Are you alright?" he ears drooped, showing her guilt.

I gave her a reassuring smile, leaning over and picking her up in my arms. I ignored the irritated glare that was shot my way by the butler.

I cuddled her into my chest, petting her back softly to soothe her. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. I just had to get that out of my system, is all."

She rubbed her head into my palm, her tail finally wagging out of happiness.

"By nearly dying?" Sebastian questioned, tightening his grip around my shoulders. I glared at him, trying to get him to hush.

"Let's not think about that anymore, okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I looked back down at the fur-ball. "So…They're alive?" I questioned nervously.

She stiffened, then nodded. "I was sent by your Father, actually. That is why you found me that day."

I gasped. "So if he sent you, and he's alive, where is he?" My eyebrows furrowed. "And why did he send you to me exactly?"

She laid down in my lap, crossing one front paw over the other. "I do not know his whereabouts at the moment, but he is definitely alive. The last time I saw His Majesty, he was at one of the shores in Alaska with Princess Zena. As for the reason of not being able to speak to you before, I was merely a newborn. I had not possessed the ability to talk yet."

_Alaska? _Sebastian questioned confusedly in my mind.

_It's one of the States in America. I'll tell you later. _I replied.

"So, my Father is a King?" I asked her, still completely clueless.

"Yes," She answered, confirming my suspicion. "His Majesty, King Bennet Castro. You come from a long royal line of Willocks."

Huh. That's something you don't hear every day.

"What about my Mother? Is she a Willock too?"

She shook her head. "Your Mother is human. In fact, she is the first human to ever conceive with a Willock. Which means, you are half human, half Willock."

I made a noise of complete surprise. That doesn't explain why he and my sister feigned death, though.

"Why did he fake his death? More importantly, why hasn't he come to see me and my family?" I grew frustrated, gritting my teeth to calm myself down.

Beauty let out a small whine, which instantly snapped me out of my anger. "That is something I haven't the fondest idea of. All I was told is some information on you, and that is it. I am your Guardian, sent to watch over you. Prince Adam has yet to receive one as well. Though, I don't think he'd be in any danger like you were when you found me. I'm not even sure why we arrived in this dimension." She said, closing her eyes.

A Guardian, huh? Seems knightly. Guess I get to keep her, after all.

"Have I answered all of your questions, Princess?" she asked me, pawing at my arm to break me out of my trance-like state.

"Yes, you have. I think I've learned everything I've needed to know for the time being."

She sighed, hopping out of my lap and jumping onto a seat that was near the window. "Very well," she pushed the window open, leaning her head out. "I shall go hunt for my nightly meal, and leave you two alone for a while. Oh, and Mr. Demon," she referred to Sebastian, looking back at him.

He looked back at her in disgust, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to continue.

"I am her Guardian for a reason," she stated, a challenging look in her eyes. "I am not afraid of you, so there is no point in threatening to kill me all the time." With those last words, her form turned into what looked to be a snow owl, and she jumped out the window into the night.

Sebastian was silent, his glare hardening after what she had said. I couldn't help but laugh, patting his cheek in the process. He fixed his glare on me, clearly not amused.

"Oh, come on." I leered mischievously. "She just wanted to lighten the mood. She's right, you shouldn't say you want to kill her all of the time."

He let out a sound of annoyance, choosing to use the mental bond instead of speaking out loud. _I do not care, _he stated. _At the moment, all I will focus on is my mate._ He pulled me closer to him, pulling off the glove on his marked hand with his teeth. He trailed his hand down my back, all the way to the mark that was placed at the small.

I sighed in content as the warm, fuzzy feeling came over me. But it was shortly lived.

I remembered the images of a dead Sebastian, his hand placed over the mark the same way he was doing so right now. I felt my eyes overflow with tears, startling said person.

He grasped my chin with his other hand, lifting it slightly so I could meet his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. _Why are you shedding tears, my Love? _He asked me, his voice a deep baritone.

_In the nightmare I had…_I trailed off, too uncomfortable to talk about it, but deciding to tell him. _You…You…_

It was too much to bear, so I showed him the images through the mental bond. He saw himself dead, reliving the moment that I had.

_Ah…_he replied, rubbing my arm in an attempt to calm my crying. _I can see how that would upset you. But let me repeat the words that you have so recently told me. _He brought his head down, kissing the side of my neck and earning a deep blush from me. _I am here, and I am not going anywhere._

He leaned back and I looked at him with gloomy eyes, wiping the last of my tears away and leaning my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The calm, steady rhythm was soothing.

_I'm sorry, it was just…so horrible._ I bit my lip._ I hope I never dream of that again. Just the thought of that ever happening…it would kill me. _I finished with a whisper.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating at the gesture. _As would it kill me, my lovely Mate._

We stayed like that for a little while, but it felt too soon as Sebastian stood up, placing me on the bed and wrapping the covers around me. "The Young Master is calling for me," he spoke in mild irritation. "I shall return after preparing him for bed."

He swiftly kissed my cheek, and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

I was slightly glad that he hadn't kissed me on the lips yet, knowing that I'd like a better atmosphere then the one I was in now. The small affectionate gestures here and there were enough for me.

Who the hell cares? I had an amazing mate, and that's all that mattered.

I turned on my side, staring out of the window that Beauty had jumped out of._ I wonder when she'll be back? _I thought curiously, shrugging my shoulders in the process and closing my eyes.

They fluttered back open, and then I smiled.

I love him.

I truly love Sebastian.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Aww, wasn't that just the cheesiest chapter ever? I know, it's my fault for making it too cute. This was one of my own chapters, more of an informational one if anything.I stayed up until 3 AM writing this too. How crazy am I?**

**Well, with enough said, I hope you all liked it. R&R, all that good stuff! Reviews are starting to buzz!**

**Until next time!**

**~M~**


End file.
